IM-PERFECT WITHout YOU
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: Jimin tidak tahu bahwa Yoongi nyatanya adalah seorang yang rapuh. Rahasia gelap masa lalu Min Yoongi bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia bagi dengan siapa pun. Malam panas yang nakal dan menyenangkan memulai kisah mereka. / !RnR! / !Rated!ONS! / BTS MinYoon HopeGa / boyXboy / Yoongi !Uke!Bottom! / Other: KookV NamJin ChanBaek /
1. Chapter 1

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"You _are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."_

 _Jangan berhenti bernyanyi Eomma. Jangan sekarang. Maafkan aku karena telah pergi. Aku hanya ingin lebih merasakan hidup. Aku tidak takut sepertimu. Aku ingin kau bernyanyi. Silahkan bernyanyi untukku. Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan pergi kepadanya. Dia tidak nyata. Apakah kau tidak melihat? Dia tidak pernah nyata. Dia meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku harus memberitahu seseorang tentangmu. Ini semua salahku. Kau membutuhkan bantuan dan aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Mungkin kenyataannya aku sama takutnya... Takut mereka akan membawamu pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Yoongi, sobat, beri aku tanganmu. Aku harus membersihkannya. Lihatlah aku, Yoongi. Kembalilah padaku. Dia telah pergi tapi kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita perlu membersihkan dirimu. Mereka telah mengambil tubuhnya dan sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan rumah ini, untuk selamanya. Tidak perlu datang kembali ke sini. Tolong, Yoongi-yah, lihat aku. Katakan sesuatu."_

 _Aku mengerjap pergi kenangan itu dan menatap Baekhyun, sahabatku. Dia sedang membersihkan darah dari tanganku dengan kain basah, dan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Aku harus bangun dan membersihkan semua ini sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melakukannya untukku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku selalu sadar bahwa suatu hari hal ini akan terjadi. Mungkin bukan dengan kronologi yang pasti bagaimana ini terjadi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ibuku meninggal. Kebanyakan di hari ketika aku membiarkan lamunanku beralih ke saat ini, aku akan merasa bersalah. Walaupun itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk berpikir tentang hal itu. Rasa bersalah itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku dari membayangkan kebebasanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku selalu berpikir seseorang akan menyadari ibuku tidak ada lagi di sini. Mereka akan mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah anak aneh yang ingin tinggal di dalam rumah sepanjang hari dan menolak untuk keluar ke dunia nyata. Aku ingin mereka berpikir seperti itu… tapi kemudian, aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Karena mendapatkan kebebasanku berarti kehilangan ibuku. Segila apapun dia, dia membutuhkanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawanya pergi. Dia hanya saja sangat ketakutan… dari segalanya._

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

 _Empat bulan yang lalu._

Ketika Baekhyun memberiku mobil tua-nya dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk keluar dan melihat dunia, tak satu pun dari kami berpikir tentang fakta bahwa aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengisi bensin. Aku punya SIM sementara untuk tiga bulan. Dan aku benar-benar punya mobil untuk perjalanan hanya lima jam saat ini. Mengisi bensin bukan sesuatu yang aku perlu tahu sampai sekarang.

Aku merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun dan melihat apakah dia bisa bicara padaku. Dia sedang berbulan madu dan aku benci untuk mengganggu dia. Ketika ia mendorong kunci mobilnya ketanganku sebelum datangnya hari ini dan mengatakan kepadaku, _"Pergilah. Temukan hidupmu, Yoongi, ne?"_

Aku sudah begitu terjebak dalam ketakjuban akan sikapnya dan aku tidak berpikir untuk meminta sesuatu yang lain. Aku hanya memeluknya dan menyaksikan dia berlari ke arah suaminya, Park Chanyeol, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah limusin.

Fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa mengisi bensin tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku. Sampai sekarang. Tangki mobilku sudah kosong, aku mungkin akan meluncur ke bengkel kecil di pantai antah berantah ini.

Menertawakan diriku sendiri, aku mendengarkan suara Baekhyun dari telepon mengatakan, " _Aku tidak di tempat. Jika kau ingin menghubungiku, aku sarankan kau menutup telepon dan mengirimiku pesan._ "

 _Voicemail_ suaranya. Dia mungkin di pesawat. Aku harus memikirkan jalan keluar sendiri sekarang.

Aku melangkah keluar dari Honda Civic berwarna merah pudar. Untungnya aku memberhentikan mobil ke mesin pompa bensin di sisi yang benar. Ada pintu kecil yang aku tahu tempat mengisi bensinnya. Aku telah melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin.

Masalah pertamaku adalah aku tidak bisa menemukan cara bagaimana membuka pintu kecil ajaib ini. Itu ada di sana. Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi tidak ada pegangan atau celah untuk membuka. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang didekatku yang tidak tampak menakutkan. Aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Aku telah mengambil dua tahun penuh waktu konseling untuk membuatku dapat berbicara dengan orang asing. Sekarang aku sudah sering melakukannya. Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki lebih banyak usaha membantuku daripada Psikolog-ku yang terpaksa kutemui setiap minggu. Baekhyun telah mendorongku keluar ke dunia dan mengajariku bagaimana untuk hidup.

Aku punya kutipan _"Satu-satunya hal yang harus kita takuti adalah ketakutan itu sendiri,"_ yang ditempel di cermin kamar mandi-ku. Aku membacanya setiap hari, atau setidaknya, selama tiga tahun terakhir. Aku diam-diam mengucapkannya dalam kepalaku, dan tubuhku menjadi lebih rileks. Aku tidak takut. Aku bukan ibuku. Aku Min Yoongi dan aku ada di sebuah perjalanan untuk menemukan jati diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara dengan aksen halus mengagetkanku dan aku menoleh kesekitar lalu melihat seorang pria tersenyum padaku dari sisi lain dari pompa bensin. Matanya hitam gelap muncul bersinar dengan tawa saat ia menatap kearahku. Aku tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan orang-orang, tapi aku cukup tahu bahwa bahkan ketika mereka terlihat menawan, seperti ini, hal itu tidak berarti mereka adalah orang baik.

Aku telah kehilangan perjakaku pada seorang anak Pendeta yang selalu berbicara dengan senyum yang hangat. Itu merupakan suatu pengalaman terburuk dalam hidupku. Tapi orang ini mungkin bisa membantu. Dia tidak menawarkan _seks_. Dia menawarkan untuk membantuku. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikir tentang dia.

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku, um… Jadi, aku tidak pernah…"

Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Bagaimana seorang pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengisi bensin? Tawa perlahan menggelegak di dadaku, dan aku menutup mulutku. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku gila. Aku memberikan senyumku yang terbaik yang aku bisa dan melihat ke ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengisi bensin."

Alis gelap elegan milik orang itu terangkat, dan ia menatapku sejenak. Aku kira ia berusaha untuk memutuskan apakah ini benar atau tidak. Jika saja ia tahu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mengajariku cara-cara selayaknya di dunia, tapi dia sudah menikah dan sekarang merupakan waktu dimana aku harus belajar sendiri tanpa dia sebagai penopangku.

"Berapa umurmu?" Ia bertanya, dan aku melihat matanya perlahan berpindah melihat tubuhku.

"Aku dua puluh tiga, tapi aku sudah lama tidak mengemudi selama ini dan ini pertama kalinya aku harus mengisi bensin," ucapku sambil tertawa lirih.

Ini terdengar konyol, bahkan bagiku.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya sulit dipercaya, tapi jujur, aku butuh bantuan. Jika kau dapat memberitahuku, itu akan sangat melegakanku."

Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil mewah di belakangnya. Mobilnya mengkilap dan berwarna hitam, sesuai untuk penampilannya yang berotot, kulit _semi-tanned_ , dan berambut _dark gray._ Dia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang seksi, tampan, yang berbahaya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya memberikan seringai padaku.

Ketika ia melangkah di sudut, aku menyadari bahwa ia memiliki tinggi yang kurang lebih sama denganku. Pakaiannya terlihat santai dengan kaos ketat dan jins. Sepatu bot kulit berwarna coklat tua yang benar-benar melekat pas dikakinya. Aku menyadari agak terlambat bahwa aku sedang menatapnya dan tersentak dengan pemikiranku. Itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum geli.

Dia memiliki senyum yang benar-benar indah. Gigi putih sempurna dibingkai oleh wajah yang tampak seperti tidak bertemu pisau cukur dalam beberapa hari. Penampilannya yang berantakan memang tidak cocok dengan mobil yang mahal, tapi sepadan dengan keseksiannya.

"Kau harus menekan pintu kecil ini agar terbuka," katanya, menekan buku jari di atasnya.

Cara bibirnya meringkuk menggoda disekitar kata-katanya membuatku terpesona sampai pada titik dimana aku khawatir akan melewatkan instruksinya lebih lanjut. Aku baru saja akan menanyakan bagaimana, ketika ia berjalan di sekitarku dan membuka pintu pengemudi. Dia membungkuk, memberiku pemandangan bagaimana otot pahanya yang terhalang celana jinsnya mengetat dan terlihat lezat dari belakang. Aku benar-benar menyukai pemandangan ini.

Pintu kecil ajaib yang membingungkanku mengeluarkan suara dan mengejutkanku. Aku menjerit dan berbalik melihatnya sekarang berdiri terbuka.

"Oh!" Aku berseru kegirangan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Badannya yang terbentuk dan hangat, datang disisi belakangku dan aku bisa mencium aroma rumput dan sesuatu yang lebih hijau, natural… Mungkin dedaunan. Aromanya sangat memikatku. Tanpa sadar aku bergeser sedikit, hingga cukup untuk kembali menyentuh dadanya. Dia tidak menjauh dariku saat tubuhku menempel padanya. Sebaliknya, ia menundukkan kepala untuk berbicara ditelingaku. Suaranya lebih rendah dari sebelumnya dan bergemuruh nikmat.

"Aku menekan tombol pintu bensin. Itu berada di dalam mobilmu, di bawah dasbor ."

"Oh," hanya itu semua yang bisa aku katakan sebagai respon.

Sebuah tawa rendah dalam dadanya bergetar menyentuh bahuku.

"Kau ingin aku menunjukkan cara untuk benar-benar menempatkan bensin di dalam mobil sekarang?"

Ya, itu akan membantuku belajar, tapi aku benar-benar menikmati berdiri seperti ini juga. Aku berhasil mengangguk, bersyukur bahwa tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Mungkin dia menyukai kontak fisik hanya sebanyak seperti yang aku lakukan. Ini benar-benar ide yang buruk. Aku harus bergerak. Orang seperti dia mungkin tidak memperlakukan _gay_ dengan baik, kurasa. Mengapa mereka harus memiliki wangi yang menggiurkan dan terlihat begitu menggoda?

"Kau harus memperhatikan disekitarku, manis."

Napas hangat-nya memanas di rambut yang menutupi telinga sensitifku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menggigil ketika aku berhasil mengangguk dan buru-buru mengikutinya. Setelah merasa aman dari sentuhan tubuhnya, aku memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk kembali berkonsentrasi menonton dia mengisi bensin. Aku perlu ingat ini adalah pelajaran. Satu hal yang akan sangat kubutuhkan.

"Kau harus membayar terlebih dahulu. Kau punya kartu atau akan membayar tunai?"

Suaranya kembali normal. Tidak terdengar seksi seperti saat berbisik rendah di telingaku.

Uang. Aku lupa tentang uang. Aku mengangguk, membungkuk ke dalam mobil untuk merogoh tasku, dan menarik dompetku. Aku meraih kartu debit dan kembali berdiri menyerahkannya kepadanya. Matanya tertuju pada bagian bawahku saat ini. Pemikiran bahwa dia memperhatikan pantatku ketika aku mengambil kartuku membuatku tersenyum. Sedikit terlalu lebar.

"Di sini," kataku, menyerahkannya kartu debit kepadanya sambil matanya berlari kembali ketubuhku.

Dia mengambil kartu dan mengedipkan mata kepadaku. Dia tahu aku menangkap gerak-geriknya yang melihatku dan ia menikmatinya. Dia mengamati kartu debitku.

"Min Yoongi. Aku suka nama itu. Cocok untukmu. Itu terdengar manis, dan misterius."

Pada saat itu, aku menyadari dia sedikit menggodaku? Pemikiran bahwa dia kemungkinan sama sepertiku membuatku menahan napas. Apa dia juga seorang _gay?_ Oh, dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi sekarang kau lebih satu langkah di atasku. Aku tidak tahu namamu."

Dia menyeringai.

"Jimin."

Oke, Jimin. Menarik.

"Aku juga suka itu. Cocok untukmu. Seksi," jawabku.

Dia tampak seperti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah serius dan ia memegang kartuku mengarah kepadaku.

"Pelajaran nomor satu adalah bagaimana membayar untuk ini."

Aku menyaksikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap langkah kerja pompa bensin. Itu sulit untuk tidak menjadi teralihkan dengan cara dia memerintah dan membawa diri.

Kesedihan menyapuku ketika ia menempatkan pompa bensin kembali pada mesin dan merobek secarik kertas kecil untukku. Aku tidak ingin momen ini selesai, tapi aku punya perjalanan untuk dilanjutkan. Setelah sekian lama, aku perlu berkonsentrasi pada menemukan jati diriku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, hanya karena seorang pria yang menarik perhatianku di pom bensin. Itu akan menjadi kisah yang konyol.

"Terima kasih banyak. Pemberhentian berikutnya tidak akan terlalu menyulitkanku," kataku sambil mengambil kartuku dan kertas dengan sedikit kaku mencoba untuk mendorong mereka ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Sama-sama. Kau berlibur di sini?" Ia bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya melakukan perjalanan saja. Aku di sebuah perjalanan kemana-mana dan dimana-mana."

Alis Jimin mengerut dan ia menatapku sejenak.

"Benarkah? Itu terdengar menarik. Apakah kau tahu tujuan akhirmu? "

Aku tidak memiliki petunjuk. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak. Aku kira ketika aku menemukannya aku akan tahu itu."

Kami berdiri di sana sejenak dalam keheningan. Aku mulai bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika tangan Jimin menyentuh lenganku.

"Makan malamlah denganku sebelum kau melanjutkan kembali perjalananmu? Hari akan menjadi gelap dalam satu jam. Tidakkah kau akan berhenti sebentar lagi untuk mendapatkan tempat menginap untuk menghabiskan malam?"

Dia benar. Ini adalah kota kecil yang bagus-sangat berkelas dan pesisir pantai yang indah. Tampaknya akan menjadi pilihan yang aman. Meskipun aku tidak khawatir tentang rasa aman. Aku akhirnya dapat benar-benar menjalani hidup. Aku melemparkan kegelisahanku dalam terpaan angin. Mataku menatap orang asing di depanku ini. Dia tidak aman. Sama sekali tidak.

"Makan malam terdengar menarik. Mungkin kau juga bisa menyarankan tempat terbaik untukku bermalam malam ini."

* * *

-TBC-

 **16.10.29**

 **Proudly present New Project**

 **[Warn: Ini akan jadi FF yang kemungkinan sepanjang jalan tol ya (walo gk sepjg minimini series kok hehe), so prepare your heart all ^^ P.S: Tolong liat Rate-nya ABJ sayangs ehm… ehm… *wink wink*]**

 **[But, first. CONT/NO?]**

 **[Let me know ^^]**


	2. Chapter 2

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

! **This chapter included PWP NC, I've warned you.**

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terus memantau mobil merah di belakang dari kaca spionku. Aku sedang mengarahkan Yoongi untuk mengikutiku keluar dari pom bensin dan menuju sedikit keluar dari area Busan untuk ke restoran Korea yang memiliki makanan enak dan berkualitas. Dan dengan pertimbangan yang lebih besar agar aku tidak bertemu orang yang kukenal. Malam ini adalah malam bagiku untuk beristirahat dari stres kehidupanku.

Ayah sangat mendesakku agar menjadi lebih dan lebih lagi untuk membuktikan diriku layak dimatanya. Aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang dia inginkan dariku. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tahu rencananya untukku. Dia mengharapkanku untuk menikah. Dia menerima kenyataan akan diriku yang menyukai sesame jenis, tetapi dia tidak membuatku menjatuhkan pilihanku, walaupun belum ada seseorang yang memang akan kupilih.

Dia sudah memilih yang dia inginkan untuk aku nikahi-Lee Taemin. Semua hidupku telah diatur, ayah telah merencanakan untuk memiliki nama Park terkait dengan nama Lee. Ia memiliki rencana yang matang.

Setiap tahun kami akan menghabiskan seminggu di Jeju dengan Lee _family_ , dan ayah akan selalu mendorongku untuk mengenal Taemin. Memberi kesempatan bagi kami untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. _Sial_ , mereka mendorong kami agar selalu bersama-sama begitu sering hingga di usia muda kami telah berakhir dengan berhubungan _seks_ tepat di usia ke lima belas.

Aku pikir aku adalah pria pertamanya sampai disaat aku benar-benar meniduri seorang perjaka dan aku menyadari Taemin telah berbohong. Aku adalah perjaka pada saat itu, tapi dia kuyakini bukan. Itu telah merusak penilaianku akan dirinya. Semakin dewasa dan mewah kehidupannya, membuatku semakin berlari untuk menjauh darinya. Dia memiliki cakar dan ia ingin menancapkannya dengan dalam kepadaku.

Aku tahu hari ini akan datang ketika aku yang penurut hanya untuk membuat ayahku bahagia, tapi aku menundanya selama yang aku bisa. Atau selama Taemin masih tinggal di Seoul. Tapi dia sekarang bertempat tinggal di salah satu rumah orangtuanya di sini, dan ayahku memaksaku untuk menikahinya terus-menerus.

Aku perlu untuk istirahat sejenak dari semua masalah _sialan_ yang datang dengan menjadi seorang dari keturunan Park. Mudah-mudahan dengan menikmati waktu bersama pria manis yang memiliki tubuh dan kulit putih mulus selayaknya seorang dewi _seks_ , serta muka seorang malaikat, dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Dia tampak gugup pada awalnya, tetapi kilatan liar dimatanya, pria yang bebas-tanpa beban-muncul, dan aku bukanlah seorang yang dapat menolak sebuah undangan yang seksi seperti itu. Tubuh mungil itu dan mata _dark brown_ sayu, semua mengisyaratkan apa yang kubutuhkan. Bayangan pantat miliknya yang tercetak jelas di celana dan terjebak di udara dengan telak bahkan membuatku harus menahan umpatan dan mengontrol kejantananku.

Min Yoongi adalah apa yang aku butuhkan malam ini.

Aku memasuki area parkir dan memilih tempat parkir di sisi yang jauh dari bangunan jadi jika seseorang mengemudi mereka tidak akan melihat mobilku. Tidak ada interupsi malam ini. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menyaksikan Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya. Dia tidak mengenakan jaketnya seperti ketika di pom bensin, sehingga aku bisa melihat kaos yang dia kenakan.

Kaos putih polos yang terlihat lembut… dan tipis. Sangat tipis hingga aku bisa melihat kedua puting miliknya tercetak seperti satu godaan besar. _Sialan,_ ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat indah. Aku merasa sedikit lebih dari positif bahwa dia juga menginginkan hal _ini_. Dia menekan pantatnya di kejantananku setelah aku membuka tangki bensinnya tadi. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan dia melakukannya dengan baik.

"Pilihan bagus. Aku sedang ingin makan _kimchi jiggae_ ," katanya, tersenyum padaku.

Aku menyaksikan pinggulnya bergoyang mengundang saat ia berjalan. Aku siap untuk melupakan makan malam dan langsung membawanya ke kamar hotel. Rambut hitam miliknya tidak membantuku untuk mengalihkan pikiran kotorku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," jawabku, melangkah maju dan menempatkan tanganku di punggungnya untuk membawanya ke dalam.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu makanan yang sudah dipesan, Yoongi meneguk _soju_ yang sudah diantarkan terlebih dulu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, Jimin, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku tidak ingin memberikan seseorang terlalu banyak informasi mengenai kehidupanku kecuali aku merencanakan untuk memiliki mereka disekitarku.

"Aku bekerja di manajemen."

Yoongi tidak cemberut atau kesal dengan jawabanku yang terkesan _ambigu._ Dia terus tersenyum dan mengesap minumannya.

"Jelas kau tidak siap untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, kurasa. Aku mengerti dengan itu. Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan apa yang kau suka lakukan."

"Basket, ketika aku memiliki waktu senggang, dan membawa pria manis dan seksi untuk makan makanan Korea bersamaku," jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Yoongi melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Dia terlihat begitu riang dan bebas dari apapun. Dia tidak berusaha untuk membuatku terkesan. Itu menarik, menyenangkan. Matanya berbinar saat ia kembali menatapku.

"Apa ketakutan terbesarmu?"

 _Whoa_. Perubahan pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Aku tidak memiliki ketakutan," jawabku.

"Tentu kau punya. Semua orang memilikinya," katanya.

Apakah dia punya rasa takut? Dia tentu tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Menjadi seperti ayahku," kataku sebelum aku bisa menahan diri.

Itu terlalu banyak baginya untuk tahu. Lebih daripada yang akan aku akui kepada siapa pun. Ekspresi kosong datang ke wajahnya saat ia menatapku.

"Itu aneh. Ketakutanku adalah bahwa aku akan menjadi seperti ibuku."

Mata sayu coklatnya berkedip cepat dan senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Dimanapun dia sedang merenung tadi, dia sudah kembali. Berpikir tentang ibunya bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan dan aku mengerti.

"Apa yang kau suka lakukan?" Aku bertanya padanya, ingin mengubah obrolan menjadi lebih ringan.

"Menari ketika hujan, bertemu orang baru, tertawa, menonton film-film lama, dan aku suka menyanyi," dia menjawab, kemudian tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

Makanan sudah kami habiskan, dua botol _soju_ sudah kosong, dan dia mulai menekan dadanya melawan lenganku sambil tertawa pada semua leluconku. Aku menghentikannya meneguk lebih banyak _soju_ karena dia sudah setengah mabuk. Aku tidak ingin dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau siap untuk pergi menemukan hotelmu dan membiarkanku memilih tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat untukmu?"

Aku bertanya, menyeringai ke arahnya dan menggelincirkan tanganku di antara kedua kakinya.

Dia membeku pada awalnya, lalu perlahan-lahan mereda dan membiarkan kedua pahanya terbuka sehingga aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku cukup tinggi untuk merasakan gundukan miliknya yang mulai menegang dari balik celana. Dia menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkan dia. Itu konfirmasi yang cukup.

Aku melarikan ujung jemariku menuju selangkangannya di belakang dan menekan _manhole-_ nya. Dia bergerak menekan badannya semakin mendekati jariku dan menutup matanya sambil mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan wajah yang merona. _Sial_ , dia sangat responsif.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?" Bisikku di telinganya saat aku menyelipkan tanganku ke belakang dalam celananya dan mengelus bongkahan pantatnya.

Merasakan suhu panas, godaan lembab kulitnya tanpa penghalang membuatku semakin kelaparan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Oh, ya," desahnya.

"Tapi hanya jika kau berjanji akan membuatku klimaks, Jimin," lanjutnya.

 _Persetan._ Aku menyambar tanganku keluar dari celananya dan meraih dompetku. Aku melempar uang seratus ribu _won_ di atas meja. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu _bill._

Aku menginginkan apa yang ia ingin aku janjikan. Seperti untuk membuat dia klimaks, aku akan memastikan dia pingsan dengan jumlah orgasme yang akan kuberikan. Tidak pernah melemparkan tantangan kepada seorang Park, orang-orang harus tahu itu.

Dia tidak akan bisa mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan mobilnya kembali padanya nanti. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir mengenai itu sekarang. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong dia ke dalam dengan lebih kuat daripada yang kumaksud. Mata sayunya sedikit terbelalak terkejut dan aku berhenti untuk menarik napas dan memikirkan hal ini.

Mungkin aku tidak harus melakukan ini. Apakah kilatan tegang dimatanya benar-benar tanda dia seorang yang semestinya polos, tak berdosa? Tubuhnya mengatakan satu hal, tapi matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Dia menarik bibir bawahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitnya. Aku ingin merasakan bibir, mulut, dan gigitan itu.

Aku tidak berjalan memutar ke arah pintu kemudiku. Aku akan melakukannya nanti. Aku merangkak naik di bangku penumpang di atasnya dan menutup pintu dibelakangku, sebelum meraih sisi kepalanya dan memiringkannya dengan posisi yang tepat. Mulutku tertutup miliknya dan aku membiarkan rasa manis bibirnya tenggelam dalam diriku.

Setiap erangan kecil dari bibirnya seakan menumbuk pembuluh darahku. Bibir tipisnya saat bergerak melawan mulutku dengan amatir tapi juga kelaparan, membuatku semakin menggila. Aku memaksa diri untuk menarik diri kembali dan melihat ke bawah dimatanya.

"Apakah kau yakin menginginkan ini? Karena jika tidak, kita harus berhenti sekarang."

Kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku perlu tahu dia bukanlah sepolos yang aku pikir dan rasakan, dari sentuhan yang diberikannya. Aku tidak menolak _one-night-stand_ sejauh orang itu tahu dan mengerti apa konsekuensinya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menjadi jelas tentang hal ini.

"Aku...," katanya, lalu berhenti dan menelan ludah.

Itu bukan jawaban yang aku cari. Aku mulai bergerak menjauh darinya, tapi dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih kaosku.

"Tidak, tunggu. Aku ingin ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Tolong, jangan berhenti."

Aku masih tidak yakin. Dia tidak terdengar positif.

"Apakah ini _one-night-stand_ pertamamu?" Tanyaku, berpikir mungkin itu alasan dia bersikap seperti ragu-ragu.

Dia menggeleng, dan senyum sedih kecil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak. Yang terakhir yang aku punya... buruk. Sangat buruk. Aku ingin kau membuatku melupakannya. Aku ingin tahu apa rasanya ketika melakukannya untuk kepuasan. Tidak lebih. Hanya membuatku merasa puas."

Dia sudah tidak perjaka. Itu bagus. Sebuah malam _seks_ yang buruk akan membuat orang tidak yakin untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku bisa membuat dia melupakannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa benar-benar puas, manis," aku meyakinkannya.

Aku kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil bagian bawah kaosnya dan menariknya di atas kepalanya.

"Oh," dia menjerit, dan jatuh kembali pada sikunya.

"Mereka sudah luar biasa menegang, _sialan_ ," aku mengumpat sebelum menurunkan mulutku untuk menarik salah satu putingnya ke dalam mulutku.

"Oh, ya di sana," serunya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Biasanya aku tidak suka yang sering berteriak, tapi yang satu ini tidak dibuat-buat. Dia adalah nyata. Setiap teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti apa yang benar-benar dia rasakan. Aku menghabiskan waktu menggoda dan menghisap dua tonjolan merah muda itu bergantian. Aku cukup sangat yakin aku bisa melakukan ini semua sepanjang malam dan tidak merasa bosan.

"Ah! Tolong, aku membutuhkanmu dalam diriku. Aku ingin keluar," Yoongi memohon.

Aku ingin dia melepaskannya juga, tapi jika dia tidak berhenti membuat tuntutan-tuntutan nakal, aku yang akan klimaks pertama dalam jins _sialan_ -ku. Aku meraih pinggang celana jins miliknya lalu menyentakkan beserta celana dalamnya ke bawah. Aku melemparkan mereka asal ke belakang mobil sebelum membuka lebar kakinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia mencukurnya. _Persetan,_ dia semakin terlihat selayaknya perjaka belasan tahun yang menggiurkan

Aroma seksi _pre-cum-_ nya bertemu dengan hidungku dan aku menggeram tertahan. Aku harus merasakan ini. Aku ingin orgasme yang dia mohon, terjadi pertama di mulutku dulu. Aku menyentuh kulit halus di sekitar kejantanannya dan melarikan jariku ke bawah bola-bolanya. Yoongi melawan bergerak liar di kulit kursi.

"Aku akan menghangatkannya," aku memperingatkan sebelum menekan bibirku ke bola-bolanya dan menjulurkan lidahku di sana.

"Oh, ya Tuhan…," desahnya, dan kedua tangannya meraih bagian belakang kepalaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Aku menjilat lembut pada awalnya di bola-bolanya dan kemudian mulai mencicipi lebih sungguh-sungguh di kejantanannya. Dia benar-benar lezat. Aku mencicipi banyak pria, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar panas, manis.

Aku menekan ujung hidungku menghirup aroma murni miliknya saat aku meluncurkan lidahku ke kepala _penis-_ nya lalu memasukkan keseluruhan batangnya ke dalam mulutku. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sela rambutku sambil meneriakkan namaku. Aku senang mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Mungkin lebih dari yang seharusnya sikapku untuk sebuah _one-night-stand,_ dimana yang berarti aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Mengingat bahwa aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi membuatku sedikit panik. Aku membutuhkannya lebih banyak. Aku mulai mengulum kejantanannya dengan intensitas lebih, sambil jariku mengusap-usap pintu masuk _manhole_ -nya dengan perlahan. Sampai ketika orgasme pertamanya datang dalam mulutku dan dia meneriakkan namaku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa akan dekat dengan _dry_ klimaks di celana jins-ku sejak SMA.

Aku menekan satu ciuman lagi ke arah perutnya yang lembut, sebelum berpindah ke kursi kemudi untuk duduk sambil membuka kancing celana jins-ku. Aku harus menunggu sampai aku tiba di kamar hotel, tapi aku perlu untuk mendapatkan pelepasan pertamaku. Jika aku hanya mendapatkan satu malam dengan pria ini, maka aku akan menikmatinya lagi dan lagi. Klimaks pertama ini akan membuatku cukup stabil sehingga aku bisa mengemudi ke hotel terdekat.

Aku membuka laci mobilku di depan kursinya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kondom di sana. Aku merobek pembungkusnya dan meluncurkan ke bawah _penis_ -ku sebelum melihatnya. Dia menatapku lekat, lidahnya keluar dan membasahi bibir. Aku mengerang dan beralih mengungkungnya kembali lalu menarik salah satu kakinya di atas bahuku jadi aku bisa bergerak di antara kedua kakinya dengan nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat kita?" Tanyanya, masih terengah-engah dari reaksinya yang sangat menjerit ketika dia orgasme.

Aku tertawa. Dia sekarang baru berpikir tentang itu.

"Jendela ini berwarna gelap, dan tidak ada cahaya di sekitar kita. Tidak ada yang akan melihat kita. Lagipula kita sudah kepalang tanggung, manis."

Dia memberiku senyum seksi dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh kembali di atas kepalanya, dia terlihat terlalu mengundang. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku sudah terlalu dekat.

Aku lalu menekan dua jariku perlahan ke dalam _manhole-_ nya, mataku menatapnya intens sambil memastikan dirinya tetap nyaman dan tidak tegang. Setelah kurasa sudah cukup merenggangkan lubangnya yang _sialan_ sangat ketat, aku mengeluarkan jariku. Desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibirnya, aku menyeringai sambil mengurut kejantananku, memantapkan, sebelum menumbuk lubang panasnya.

"Aku akan memasukimu, _baby,_ " ujarku sambil menekan kepala _penis_ -ku untuk pembukaan dan perlahan-lahan mulai mendorong.

Dia sangat ketat. Terlalu _sialan_ ketat.

"Kau sangat ketat," aku menggeram tertahan.

Dia merespon dengan mengerang, membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

"Ya, bergeraklah. Puaskan aku. Aku bukan perjaka, tidak apa-apa," dia mengingatkanku.

Ya, benar. Mengapa aku terus ingin untuk memperlambat dan memberi kemudahan kepadanya? Dia sudah cukup panas dan siap. Kekhawatiran akan kepolosannya menghujam kepalaku. Aku mulai bergerak lebih cepat didalamnya, lalu kami berdua menangis dalam kenikmatan surgawi.

Dia sangat ketat tetapi dia tidak berbohong tentang perjakanya; tidak ada penghalang yang berarti. Tidak ada darah. Dia tidak perjaka. Dia hanya memiliki _manhole_ dari surga. _Sialan_ , ini luar biasa.

Aku menarik kembali kejantananku menjauh darinya dan dia mengulurkan tangan meraih pegangan pintu, mempersiapkan diri untuk kutumbuk kembali.

"Lakukan dengan keras… Kumohon… setubuhi aku… lagi, Jiminnhh…," ia terengah-engah.

Aku tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Aku berhasil menumbuknya lebih keras saat ini, aku cukup yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Aku akan klimaks. Ini terlalu intens. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke bawah di antara kami dan tanganku menggenggam kejantanannya sambil jariku menyentuh kepala _penis-_ nya beberapa kali sampai dia terengah-engah dan memohon.

"Kau menyukainya? Seperti seorang pria nakal. Memintaku untuk bercinta denganmu dengan lebih keras, _eoh?_ " Bisikku ketelinganya sambil tanganku mulai memompa kejantanannya selaras dengan tumbukanku didalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin. Oh, aku… aku akan datang lagi," serunya, dan aku menarik putingnya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisap keras sambil memompa cepat ereksinya.

Dia menembakkan cairannya di bawah sentuhanku, dan aku meraih belakang kursi dan dasbor untuk menopangku ketika aku membanting diriku ke dalamnya, hanya dua kali, sebelum aku mengikutinya ke dalam pelepasan.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: 16.11.04]


	3. Chapter 3

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku perlahan membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebuah kamar hotel yang sunyi. Aku sendirian… Dan aku juga merasa lega. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Jimin setelah tadi malam. Aku dapat menjadi banyak hal, tapi menjadi _jalang_ bukanlah salah satunya. Berpikir kembali ke peristiwa tadi malam, aku sangat merasa seperti seorang _jalang_. Aku tidak yakin apa yang telah memicuku... kecuali karena _soju._ Mungkin keberanianku untuk mengambil apa yang kuinginkan telah datang dari minumku yang terlalu banyak, tapi aku tidak mabuk. Aku tahu persis apa yang kulakukan.

Jimin sangat panas, dengan karisma yang terpancar, dan apakah aku menyebutkan 'panas'? Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan mulai tertawa. Aku telah melakukan _seks_ panas dan liar dengan seorang pria yang baru saja kutemui. Segila apa itu? Oh, setidaknya ia menggunakan kondom setiap kali kami melakukannya: di dalam mobil, di kamar mandi, di depan meja, dan akhirnya di tempat tidur. Yang setelah itu aku sepertinya akan segera pingsan.

Aku ingin tahu apa rasanya sebuah _seks_ yang semestinya, dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang menakjubkan dari dunia _seks_. Misi selesai. Satu hal yang pasti. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Jimin. Ini adalah perjalanan untuk menikmati sebuah kehidupan, dan dengan Jimin aku berhasil mengalami salah satu hal yang lebih baik dalam hidupku.

Meregangkan badan, aku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari pakaianku. Tunggu... mobilku. Aku membutuhkan mobilku. Koperku berada di dalam… Huh? Koperku ada di samping bawah tempat tidur. Apa? Aku yakin telah meninggalkan koper dimobilku. Aku menarik selimut dari tempat tidur dan membungkus di pinggangku, lalu berjalan ke jendela dan mendorong tirai agar terbuka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan mobil merah Baekhyun itu diparkir di depan.

Jimin telah pergi dan mendapatkannya untukku dan membawa barang-barangku ke dalam kamar. Hatiku menghangat oleh perhatian sederhananya. Jika aku akan melakukan hubungan _seks_ dengan orang asing, setidaknya aku akan memilih salah satu yang tidak membiarkan _partner-_ nya merasa benar-benar _terdampar_.

.

.

.

 _Saat ini (present time)..._

Aku duduk di kantor Jung Hunchul, bosku, menunggunya. Dia mengirimiku pesan pagi ini dan memintaku untuk datang ke kantor lebih awal dan bertemu dia di sini. Aku tidak yakin apa ada yang salah. Dari dua minggu yang lalu, ia mulai menggodaku dan kemudian itu menjadi suatu hubungan yang _lebih dalam._ Aku telah khawatir ini akan menjadi masalah. Aku adalah seorang pelayan di bar-nya. Aku juga hanya di sini untuk waktu yang singkat.

Perjalanan yang kulakukan memang harus berhenti pada waktu tertentu, untukku mendapatkan pekerjaan, sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pengeluaran di minggu berikutnya ketika melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku menyukai Ilsan. Tempat yang menyenangkan. Hunchul seksi dan lebih tua. Dia membuatku merasa spesial. Setidaknya ketika ia berada di sekitar kota ini.

Pada awalnya ia berada di sekitar hanya sekali seminggu, tapi setelah beberapa saat hubungan saling menggoda diantara kami semakin _dalam_ , dia mulai muncul lebih dan lebih sering. Sebagian besar pada waktu bar akan tutup. Dia akan menunggu di mobil dan mengirimkan pesan untuk bertemu dia di luar. Hubungan tanpa ikatan ini sebenarnya mulai terasa menjengkelkan. Ini bukan seolah-olah aku mengharapkan sebuah keseriusan. Aku hanya butuh uang sedikit lagi lalu aku dapat kembali di jalan.

Pintu di kantornya akhirnya dibuka, dan kerutan di wajahnya mengingatkanku bahwa ini akan menjadi kunjungan yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku mungkin akan menuju perjalananku berikutnya dengan lebih cepat daripada yang kurencanakan.

"Maaf aku memanggilmu di sini begitu awal, Yoongi," katanya, berjalan ke sisi lain dari mejanya dan duduk.

Ini semua terasa sebagai sikap yang cukup kaku dan dingin, mengingat aku sudah mandi bersamanya tiga malam lalu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berhubungan _seks_ dengannya. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan.

Hunchul lalu mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku pikir akan menjadi yang terbaik jika kau pindah lebih awal daripada yang direncanakan. Hal di antara kita ini sudah terlalu serius dan kita berdua tahu itu tidak akan bertahan."

Baik. Jadi dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan sekarang dia bahkan tidak akan membiarkanku membuat uang _tips_ terakhir sebelum aku berhenti dan pergi. Dia tahu aku akan segera pergi, aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi mengumpulkan uang. _Bajingan._

"Baik," jawabku, dan berdiri.

Aku tidak butuh ini. Aku bisa berhenti di kota selanjutnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain.

"Yoongi," katanya, berdiri menghadapku.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku hanya tertawa. Ia menyesal. Hampir tidak terdengar benar-benar menyesal seperti yang aku rasakan. Aku pikir kami akan menjadi teman. Aku menuju pintu dan menyadari hal ini adalah salah satu dari pengalaman-pengalamanku di jalan untuk menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku sudah diperdaya, namun aku menjalani hidup. Ini tidak akan memukul egoku jika aku berpikir seperti itu.

Sebelum aku bisa mencapai pintu, itu sudah mengayun terbuka, dan pria berambut merah melangkah masuk dengan geraman marah… dan ditujukan kepadaku.

"Ini dia? Apakah ini _jalang-_ mu? Kelihatan memang dia tampak seperti _pelacur_ _sialan_. Apakah kau menemukan satu ini pada satu dari mereka di klub _striptease_ menjijikkan itu? Dia tampak seperti seorang _strip_. Hunchul, seberapa rendahnya dirimu ini?"

Aku mendengarkan kata-katanya, tapi aku tidak yakin aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Aku bingung. Satu hal yang aku positif adalah bahwa pria ini membenciku. Sebuah tatapan sengit. Aku tidak yakin mengapa, tapi dia melakukannya.

"Itu sudah cukup, Donghyuk- _ah_. Aku sudah memecatnya seperti yang kau minta. Biarkan dia pergi. Ini adalah antara kau dan aku," kata Hunchul untuk si rambut merah.

Dia melirik ke arahku dan aku bisa melihat permintaan maaf di matanya. Aku kembali menatap ke arah rambut merah yang sudah marah mendidih di luar kendali saat ia memelototi Hunchul.

"Kau memecatnya dan itu membuat semua baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengayunkan tatapan penuh kebencian kembali kepadaku.

"Apakah kau peduli bahwa kau dengan _sialan_ -nya meniduri calon ayah dari anak kami yang sudah kami rencanakan matang-matang untuk kami adopsi? Apakah itu tidak mengganggumu sama sekali bahwa dia tidak hanya sudah menikah tapi akan segera menjadi seorang ayah?"

Tunggu… Apa? Apakah dia mengatakan mereka sudah menikah?

Aku menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan lelucon. Lalu aku menoleh dan menatap Hunchul. Kebenaran ada di sana pada wajahnya. Ya, dia sudah menikah. Dia telah membuatku sebagai seorang _selingkuhan,_ seorang _pezinah_. Oh, _brengsek._

"Kau sudah menikah?" Pertanyaanku keluar lirih seperti menggeram.

Dia mengangguk dan bahunya merosot seolah ia seorang yang kalah di medan perang. Aku mengambil langkah ke arahnya dan berhenti. Jika aku lebih dekat aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku.

"Kau meminta maaf dan menyesal hah?! Dasar _bajingan_! Mengapa kau… Bagaimana bisa kau… Ya Tuhan, kau sudah mempunyai pasangan dan demi Tuhan kalian sudah merencanakan keluarga kecil kalian! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini. Aku sangat bodoh. Benar-benar sangat bodoh! Semua tindakan diam-diam selama ini bukan karena kau tidak ingin karyawan lain tahu. Itu karena dia," aku menunjuk _istri-_ nya.

"Aku harap kau terbakar di neraka, _sajang-nim_ ," aku bersumpah, kemudian berbalik dan menuju pintu.

Sebelum aku membukanya dan keluar dari sana, aku berhenti. Ada orang lain yang aku butuh untuk katakan sesuatu. Aku kembali menatap si rambut merah, kemarahannya telah memudar. Wajahnya kini tercoreng dengan airmata.

"Maafkan aku. Jika aku tahu dia menikah aku tidak akan pernah dekat dengannya. Aku bersumpah."

Lalu aku berjalan ke pintu dan membantingnya di belakangku. Ketika aku melangkah kembali ke bar, mataku bertemu dengan Hoseok. Dia menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Aku menerka kau memiliki hubungan dengan dia, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama ini karena aku khawatir aku salah dan akhirnya menyinggungmu. Aku tebak kau tidak tahu dia sudah menikah?"

Aku merasa kotor dan salah. Aku berjalan dan duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan sekarang aku merasa mengerikan. Aku ingin perjalanan ini, tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang."

Hoseok adalah bartender yang bekerja dari hari Kamis hingga Minggu di sini. Dia tinggi dan kurus dan memiliki rambut cokelat pendek. Kami telah menghabiskan banyak malam untuk mengobrol ringan sementara menutup bar. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Hoseok, tapi dia menjadi temanku di sini.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melihat dunia. Untuk hidup," katanya, mengingatkanku tentang kata-kataku.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak begitu menginginkannya lagi."

Hoseok melirik kembali ke pintu dan kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku akan memberimu saran. Jangan pulang dulu ke rumahmu. Beri dirimu waktu untuk sembuh dari masalah ini dan kemudian menghantam jalan lagi. Luangkan waktu di sebuah kota kecil dan jalani dengan perlahan."

Cara dia menjelaskan terdengar bagus, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk itu.

"Aku akan menelepon sepupuku. Dia memiliki beberapa tempat menarik di kota pesisir ditempat dimana aku dibesarkan. Kota kecil dan benar-benar baik. Tidak seperti Ilsan. Sepupuku dapat mencarikanmu pekerjaan dan kau dapat memutuskan kapan kau siap untuk melanjutkan perjalananmu lagi. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang _well_ , di tempat-tempat yang cukup elit," Hoseok mengedipkan mata.

Sebelum aku bisa protes atau datang dengan alasan bahwa hal ini adalah ide yang buruk, Hoseok sudah menelepon sepupunya.

"Halo, Jungkook. Ya, aku tahu itu sudah lama. Hidup sedikit sibuk dan gila di sini. Tidak, kau perlu datang ke Ilsan dan membuka matamu agar kau bisa menjauh dari pria yang _Eomma-_ mu katakan sudah membuatmu begitu sibuk hingga tidak dapat melihat hal lainnya."

Hoseok tertawa, dan aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di matanya. Dia mencintai sepupunya yang sedang ia hubungi dan itu tampak seperti dia mungkin merindukannya juga.

"Dengar, aku butuh bantuan. Aku punya teman. Dia sedang mendapatkan sedikit masalah yang mengusik di sini dan dia membutuhkan suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak, aku tahu kau punya seorang pria. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membawanya kedalam hidupmu, _idiot._ Dia bisa tinggal di tempatku di sana. Dan cobalah berbicara dengan Park. Minta dia memberinya sebuah pekerjaan. Dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa minggu tenang di sana. Ya. aku yakin dia akan senang. Bagus. Terima kasih, bung. Aku akan meneleponmu kembali dalam beberapa saat. Aku akan memberikan beberapa informasi yang dia butuhkan dan mengirimnya ketempatmu."

Hoseok menyudahi panggilannya dan meringis sambil menyelipkan ponsel kembali ke sakunya.

"Semua sudah diatur. Kau akan memiliki pekerjaan yang terjamin-aman-bayaran yang tinggi, dan kau dapat tinggal di kondominiumku gratis. Aku memang perlu untuk mengirim seseorang untuk memeriksa kondo itu. Dengan kau di sana, kau bisa mengurusnya. Ini akan membantuku juga. Dan bonus terbaik, kau akan menjadi yang tinggal di dekat salah satu pantai yang paling indah di Busan. Pergilah menemukan diri bersantai saat berada di bawah sinar matahari, Yoongi."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku mondar-mandir di depan mejaku. Sesekali aku melirik cincin berlian yang ada di tengah meja itu. Aku tahu apa artinya. Aku juga tahu aku ingin membuangnya sejauh mungkin keluar ke laut sialan sejauh yang aku bisa. Ini adalah petunjuk tidak-terlalu-halus versi ayahku. Aku pergi dengannya kemarin untuk meminta dia mengijinkanku untuk bisa berpindah jabatan dari seorang manajer. Aku meminta untuk mengambil posisiku sebagai wakil presiden _Park Resort_. Dan ini adalah jawabannya. Aku harus menikahi Taemin.

 _Persetan! Persetan Persetan!_

Aku tidak ingin menikahinya. Dia akan membuatku sengsara. Aku memang lengah di bulan lalu dan melakukan _seks_ dengan dia lagi. Dia muncul di rumahku tanpa aba-aba, kecuali pakaian yang ketat melekat padanya, mendekatiku, berlutut, dan menghisap _penis_ -ku. Di antara kenikmatan karena mendapatkan _penis_ -ku dihangatkan dan _whiskey_ yang kuteguk, aku menidurinya beberapa kali malam itu. Masalahnya adalah, satu-satunya caraku berhasil mendapatkan klimaks-ku adalah dengan membayangkan mata _dark brown_ milik seorang 'Min Yoongi' yang menatapku.

Jerit kepuasan Taemin membuat gairahku turun. Dia berlatih dan berpura-pura menjerit. Dia tidak suka _seks._ Dia menggunakannya untuk bisnis ini. Aku tahu tipe sepertinya dengan baik. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bukan ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menikah karena uang dan koneksi dan kemudian memiliki seorang pria di samping lenganku. Itu selalu membuatku marah bahwa pernikahan orangtuaku yang 'atas nama bisnis' tampaknya tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Aku benar-benar merasa kacau.

Jika aku akan mengikat diri kepada seorang pria dan setia padanya dengan sisa hidupku demi bisnis keluarga, aku tidak yakin aku akan pernah bahagia. _Persetan_ dengan semua omong kosong ini. Ayahku selalu mengendalikanku.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatku berhenti mondar-mandir tak berujung dan menggerutu dalam hati. Aku meraih cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakuku.

"Masuklah," aku berkata, dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang mejaku.

Jungkook, sahabatku sejak sekolah, membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hei, Jimin, aku pikir kau akan bergabung dengan kami di lapangan untuk _3 on 3_ pagi ini tapi kau tidak menunjukkan batang hidungmu."

Aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang tentang ini, tapi aku tidak yakin aku siap. Jungkook akan memberitahuku untuk meninggalkan kota dan membiarkan ayahku mencari jalan keluar untuk omong kosong ini sendiri. Dia telah memberontak terhadap keinginan ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak yakin mampu seperti dia.

"Aku sibuk," itu saja tanggapanku.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Dia berjalan dan duduk di depanku.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ada hal lain juga. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Yang menarik perhatianku. Jungkook adalah seseorang yang amat jarang untuk meminta bantuan. Aku bersandar di kursi dan menunggu. Ini sebaiknya tidak untuk meminta cuti awal untuk pacarnya, Taehyung, yang juga salah satu karyawan di _resort-_ ku. _Resort_ selalu ramai menjelang akhir tahun, dan aku membutuhkan kekasihnya.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Hoseok _hyung_ ," dia memulai.

Hoseok adalah sepupunya yang lebih tua. Dia lulus beberapa tahun sebelum kami, tapi kami punya satu tahun yang mengagumkan di universitas bersama-sama sebelum dia pergi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak dia berkemas dan meninggalkan kota lima tahun lalu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Aku selalu menyukai Hoseok. Dia tidak tunduk akan tuntutan orang tua, juga seorang anak yang baik, jadi dia hanya meninggalkan mereka. Tidak pernah menengok kembali.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu.

"Baik, kupikir. Dia terdengar senang. Dia di Ilsan sekarang. Aku harus bertemunya di luar sana untuk melihat dia. Hoseok _hyung_ tidak datang ke Seoul ketika kami merayakan _Chuseok_ dengan seluruh keluarga besar. Aku tidak yakin dia akan akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Jihoon _Samcheon_ tidak senang dengannya."

Aku tidak membayangkan Jung Ji Hoon akan senang bertemu anak semata wayangnya itu. Hoseok seharusnya mewarisi lembaga hukum bergengsi _Jung-Law-Coorp_ yang terletak di Seoul. Kakeknya telah membangun perusahaan itu dari bawah hingga sukses. Tapi Hoseok tidak ingin menjadi pengacara. Ia ingin perjalanan mengelilingi dunia.

"Pokoknya, ada seorang teman ini darinya. Dia sedikit berhubungan yang salah dengan bos mereka di bar dan kemudian menemukan bahwa bos _brengsek_ itu telah menikah. Dia tidak tahu dan dia perlu keluar dari kota dan menenangkan pikirannya. Hoseok _hyung_ bertanya apakah dia bisa mengirim dia ke sini. Dia mengatakan dia pelayan yang sangat baik. Dia seorang pekerja keras dan dia tidak pernah terlambat. Dia juga mengatakan dia menarik dan di sana tamu memberikan _tips_ dengan baik. Hoseok _hyung_ akan membiarkan dia tinggal di tempatnya karena tempat itu kosong sepanjang waktu. Tetapi intinya, temannya itu membutuhkan pekerjaan."

Aku selalu menerima pelayan yang baik.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan kirim dia kemari ketika dia sudah tiba. Kepala karyawanku akan memberikannya seragam dan menempatkan dia untuk bekerja."

Jungkook tampak lega.

"Terima kasih. Aku benci untuk memintanya tapi Hoseok _hyung_ terdengar khawatir tentang dia. Dia sudah meneleponku dua kali hari ini untuk berbicara tentang dia dan memastikanku mendapatkan segalanya siap untuk kedatangannya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak keberatan. Dan beritahu Hoseok _hyung,_ setiap saat ia membutuhkan bantuan, dia dapat menghubungiku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantunya."

.

.

.

Jungkook belum pergi lama ketika pintu kantorku kembali terbuka dan Taemin-lah yang berjalan masuk. Dia melangkah mendekat dan tersenyum padaku. Itu adalah sebuah senyum menggoda yang dilatihnya. Membosankan. Lidahnya melesat keluar dan dia menjilati bibirnya sambil berjalan santai ke mejaku.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku belum melihat atau mendengar darimu sejak pekan lalu. Aku pikir kita akan bersenang-senang di kamar 607 di sudut pantai."

Aku telah setuju untuk mengantarnya melihat-lihat _resort_ hari minggu lalu. Aku tahu itu akan membuat ayahku berhenti memonitorku dan juga memuaskan diri Taemin. Apa yang aku tidak harapkan adalah ketika pantatnya bergesekan denganku dan tangannya meraba-raba _penis_ -ku sepanjang waktu. Terakhir kali dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian depan celanaku dan mengatakan dia ingin _bercinta._ Aku hanya menyuruhnya berbalik dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pohon, kemudian melepas celananya, dan menumbuknya dari belakang. Dengan cara begitu aku tidak perlu melihat ekspresi palsunya saat mencapai klimaks-nya.

Dia melakukan semua ini untuk membuatku setuju menikahinya. Ayahnya menginginkan ini dan dia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada tujuan lain. Semua hanya terasa hampa. Jadi, setelah aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, aku mengakhiri permainan dan menghindarinya sejak itu.

"Aku sibuk," jawabku dingin.

Dia tidak mengambil petunjuk itu dariku. Sebaliknya, dia melangkah di antara kakiku dan membungkuk didepanku.

"Terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan tidak cukup bermain," dia merayu, menjatuhkan lututnya dan menggosok tangannya pada ereksiku yang tidak tertarik.

"Aku bisa memuaskanmu," dia berjanji, lalu mulai membuka celanaku.

Aku merasa sangat buruk terakhir kali aku membiarkan kegiatan seperti ini bersamanya menjadi terlalu jauh. Aku telah memanfaatkannya. Tentu, dia memanfaatkanku juga, tapi itu tidak berarti aku harus menjadi serendah ini. Ini salah. Aku tidak menginginkan dia. Jika aku menikahinya, itu akan hanya karena aku dipaksa. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjaga sandiwara ini. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir tentang semua ini.

"Hentikan, Taemin. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Tidak sekarang," aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendorongnya pergi.

Itu akan menjadi sikap yang terlalu dingin dan kasar.

"Kau dapat bekerja dan aku bisa membuatnya merasa baik. Menunjukkan apa yang dapat kau miliki disisa hidupmu."

Kami berdua tahu bahwa saat aku berkata "aku bersedia" di altar, _seks_ di antara kami akan menjadi pekerjaan rumah. Dia akan menjalani kehidupannya selayaknya aku tidak ada, dan begitu pula denganku.

"Jangan mengira aku bodoh, Taemin. Aku orang yang cerdas. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan aku tahu mengapa. Di menit kita sudah menikah, semua omong kosong yang kau lakukan ini akan hilang."

Matanya menyala dengan kebencian. Aku hanya bersikap jujur. Sudah waktunya dia juga untuk mengeluarkan _bisa-_ nya.

"Hanya karena ayahku ingin aku menikah tidak berarti itu satu-satunya alasanku ingin menikahimu. Aku memang tertarik padamu. Perbedaan antara pria lain dan aku adalah bahwa aku cukup baik untuk menyandingimu. Kita saling melengkapi. Aku ingin cincin yang aku tahu ayahmu beli dengan ukuran jariku dan aku ingin nama belakangmu mengganti namaku. _Seks_ bisa menjadi luar biasa untuk kita berdua jika kau hanya akan membiarkannya mengalir, Park. Aku masih membebaskanmu berpikir aku adalah _jalang_ yang kau fantasikan, menjeritkan nama siapapun yang bukan namaku. Kau harus menikmati bagian itu selagi bisa."

Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk merapikan celananya.

"Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukanku ketika kau siap untuk mengakui rencana ini sempurna. Kau dan aku. Hanya kita berdua."

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: 11.11.16]


	4. Chapter 4

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku menepi di pom bensin di mana aku bertemu dengan Jimin empat bulan yang lalu. Itu merupakan awal perjalananku. Kenyataan yang cukup ironis bahwa arah tujuan yang diberikan Hoseok telah membawaku kembali ke sini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Jimin tinggal di kota ini. Dia membawaku keluar dari area kota untuk makan dan berakhir di sebuah hotel. Mungkin ia baru saja mengemudi melewati kota ini juga sama sepertiku. Atau mungkin aku bisa melihat dia lagi. Bagaimana jika dia sudah menikah?

Tidak, aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menghakimi semua orang akan seperti Hunchul. Itu tidak adil.

Hoseok sebagai contoh misalnya. Dia tidak seperti Hunchul. Dia telah memberikanku kunci kondominiumnya untuk aku tinggal secara gratis, tanpa biaya, selama aku tetap menjaganya agar tetap bersih. Dia juga telah mencarikanku pekerjaan. Aku melirik kertas ditanganku. Hoseok telah memberikanku nomor telepon Jungkook dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk menghubunginya setelah aku tiba di Busan. Dia juga telah membuatkanku janji bertemu dengan calon bos baruku, tuan Park.

Aku kembali melanjutkan mengemudi dan diikuti dua putaran terakhir sebelum sampai pada sebuah unit kondominium yang menghadap ke laut. Aku melirik untuk memeriksa alamat yang telah diberikan oleh Hoseok. Ini tidak mungkin adalah kondominiumnya bukan? Lokasi ini terlihat sebagai kawasan elit dan kondominium mewah ini harusnya menghabiskan biaya yang sangat mahal. Bagaimana Hoseok memilikinya?

Bisik-bisik penuh kecurigaan dari rekan kerja di Ilsan bahwa Hoseok tidak layak bekerja sebagai bartender dan kenyataan dia mengendarai _Harley Davidson_ datang kembali kepikiranku. Ia jelas memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang dia tunjukkan kepada orang di Ilsan untuk tahu.

Aku menarik ponselku dari tas dan menghubungi nomor Hoseok. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku kemudian menekan nomor Jungkook. Pada deringan ketiga telepon diangkat dan seorang pria bersuara agak berat menjawab.

"Halo," ia bicara.

"Um, ya, aku, uh, Min Yoongi. Seorang teman dari…"

"Hoseok _hyung_ kan, aku tahu," pekiknya di telepon.

"Hei, Yoongi _hyung_ , boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_ bukan? Kami sudah menunggumu. Aku sangat senang kau telah tiba. Apakah kau sudah berada di apartemen Hoseok sekarang?"

 _Hyung?_ Panggilan yang sangat asing bagiku, tapi terdengar hangat meresap ke hatiku.

"Um, ya boleh saja, Dan ya… atau tidak, aku tidak yakin aku berada di tempat yang tepat. Aku baru saja tiba dan tempat ini benar-benar baik. Aku takut aku di kondominium yang salah."

Jungkook itu tertawa.

"Tidak, kau di tempat yang tepat. Aku menduga kau tidak tahu banyak tentang Hoseok _hyung_. Percayalah, ia mampu memiliki tempat lain yang sejenis dan banyak hal lagi. Oh omong-omong aku Taehyung, pacarnya Jungkook. Dia sekarang lagi keluar."

Oh, jadi dia bukan Jungkook. Aku menyukainya. Dia seorang yang terdengar sangat ramah dan ceria.

"Jika kau yakin aku di tempat yang tepat, aku akan mencari unitnya dan membongkar tasku. Aku perlu Jungkook untuk menghubungi tuan Park untuk mengatur pertemuan kami."

"Kau tidak perlu menghubunginya, _hyung_. Dia sudah mengatakan kepada Jungkook agar kau dapat langsung ke _resort_ segera setelah kau tiba dan siap. Dia membutuhkan beberapa karyawan baru. Apakah ada pen dan kertas didekatmu? Kau perlu menuliskan alamatnya."

.

.

.

Ini sangat mungkin merupakan tempat terbaik yang pernah aku tinggali. Hoseok membuatnya terdengar seakan tempat ini sangat buruk, seperti bagaimana ia membutuhkanku untuk membersihkan dan memperbaiki bagian yang mungkin rusak. Seseorang jelas membersihkan tempat ini secara teratur. Tempat ini dalam kondisi yang sangat baik dan bersih.

Aku membongkar tas dan kemudian pergi untuk sekedar menuju ke balkon yang menghadap pantai. Pemandangan yang sangat indah di sini. Hoseok memang benar. Ini adalah pengalaman yang kubutuhkan. Aku bisa bekerja dan menikmati hidup dengan tinggal di sini, di kondominium-nya. Ini akan menjadi liburan di pantai yang tidak pernah kudapatkan selama aku tumbuh besar.

Aku selalu menonton di televisi dan bertanya-tanya apakah pasir berwarna seputih itu dan air laut benar-benar biru. Itu dulu. Sambil tersenyum, aku menjatuhkan diriku tenggelam ke sofa empuk dan meregangkan kakiku. Ini sangat baik. Aku menarik ponselku dari saku dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

"Hei, sobat. Di mana kau? Masih di Ilsan?"

Suara Baekhyun membuatku sedikit merindukan rumah. Mungkin aku hanya merindukannya. Itu tidak seperti aku meninggalkan banyak hal di sana. Kecuali orang-orang yang akan selalu berbisik tentangku dan bertanya-tanya mengenaiku.

"Tidak. Tidak di Ilsan lagi. Ternyata Hunchul sudah menikah."

Aku mendengar dengusan tajam darinya sejenak dan ia menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, tidak," desahnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yoongi, itu mengerikan. Dimana kau sekarang? Apakah kau menginginkanku untuk datang menjemputmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak memiliki pikiran yang aneh…"

Suaranya menghilang. Aku tahu dia benci untuk menanyakan hal itu, tapi jujur, jika Baekhyun tidak bisa memeriksaku seperti itu, maka siapa yang bisa?

Dia tahu semua, atau sebagian besar dari _itu_. Tidak ada yang tahu semua _itu_. Aku hanya tidak bisa berbagi segalanya dengan dunia. Beberapa hal _itu_ dimaksudkan untuk dirahasiakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sekarang berada di Busan, tinggal di sebuah kondominium yang dimiliki Hoseok-dia rekan bartenderku di Ilsan-aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu. Pokoknya, dia mencarikanku pekerjaan di kota dia dibesarkan, dan memberiku tempat untuk tinggal. Ini berada di depan pesisir pantai. Aku duduk di balkon melihat laut dengan pasir putih cantik sekarang."

"Oh, kedengarannya indah. Syukurlah, aku akan senang untuk mengunjungi pantai lagi kapan-kapan. Dan pria bernama Hoseok ini terdengar benar-benar baik. Mungkin setelah kau mendapatkan rencana perjalanan lagi kau bisa kembali ke Ilsan dan memberikan 'suatu' terima kasih padanya," godanya.

"Hoseok hanya teman. Tidak akan terjadi. Maksudku, aku akan berterima kasih padanya, tapi aku akan mengirim kartu dan mungkin uang atau sesuatu melalui pos."

"Kau benar. Aku mendorongmu untuk mulai berkencan dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk hidup. Tidak ada alasan untuk terikat dengan satu orang. Kau memiliki dunia untuk dieksplorasi."

"Betul. Dan aku berniat untuk melakukan apapun setelah aku menikmati sinar matahari dan pasir untuk saat ini."

"Apa pekerjaan barumu nanti?"

"Aku belum yakin. Aku harus pergi menemui bos baruku. Tempatnya adalah sebuah _resort,_ sepertinya akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Jauh berbeda dari bar," kataku.

" _Resort_ dan bar, jelas sangat berbeda. Pergilah dan dapatkan pekerjaan itu, sobat. Kemudian telepon aku lagi dan beritahu aku bagaimana di sana. Aku tidak sabar menunggu."

Kami lalu mengatakan selamat tinggal dan mengakhiri panggilan. Baekhyun selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Mengingat hal-hal dulu di Daegu, segala sesuatu yang telah kulalui dan segala sesuatu yang telah kuatasi.

Malam aku bertemu Baekhyun telah mengubah hidupku. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kukenal sebelum itu adalah ibuku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku membuka pintu untuk menerima paket atau bahan makanan kami. Aku harus bersembunyi di lemari dan diam sampai orang di pintu itu hilang.

Baekhyun sudah seperti ingin berteman denganku ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memberikanku pertanyaan yang aku belum bisa jawab untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapa pun apa yang salah dengan ibuku. Bahkan sebagai seorang anak yang masih kecil kala itu, aku mengerti.

Membuang pergi kenanganku yang sedang tidak ingin kupikirkan saat ini, aku berdiri dan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang kupikir akan menjadi kamar tidurku. Ada dua kamar tidur, dan satu memiliki tempat tidur berukuran besar dan kamar mandi dengan _jacuzzi_ yang luar biasa. Aku mengambil ruangan itu.

Aku menarik keluar celana jins terbaru berwarna biru milikku dan kaos putih untuk kupakai. Setelah menyisir rambutku dan berkaca memastikan mukaku cukup segar dan rapi aku berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Menyelinapkan kaki ke sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ merah dan membuka kenop pintu.

Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kuambil sekarang.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku benci berada di posisi manajemen. Ini adalah bagaimana ayahku menekanku. Dia tahu aku benci pekerjaan ini dan dia juga tahu aku layak untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Dia menggunakan penyiksaan ini agar aku bertekuk menyerah dan menyetujui untuk menikahi Taemin. Dan cara itu berhasil, _sialan_.

Aku mendorong pintu dapur untuk berurusan dengan 'drama terbaru' di sini dan menemukan kepala pelayanku, Seungkwan, dengan tangan di pinggul, melotot ke arah pelayan terbaru, Hyunbin atau Hyunbyul atau sesuatu yang aku tidak ingat. Dia menyilangkan tangan di atas dadanya dan melotot kembali pada Seungkwan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku butuh kau di luar sana melayani tamu dan aku mendengar kau di sini bertengkar ketika aku sedang berjalan melewati dapur. Seseorang di sini ingin menjelaskan, atau apakah kalian hanya ingin aku memecat pantat keledai kalian semua?"

Aku menuntut dengan nada cukup tegas namun rendah yang aku tahu tidak bisa didengar di luar tembok dapur.

"Aku dapat memberitahumu apa yang salah, _sajang-nim_. Kau mempekerjakan seorang karyawan baru yang sangat malas. Dia mengambil waktu istirahat setiap sepuluh menit dengan alasan merokok. Aku harus melayani meja tamu yang menjadi bagiannya karena dia meninggalkan mereka di sana selama lebih dari lima menit setelah tamu meminta buku menu. Kau sudah mendengar penjelasanku bos, sekarang terserah padamu, dia yang akan pergi atau aku."

Aku tidak akan memecat Seungkwan. Dia telah mengurus dapur restoran ini dengan baik. Dia juga menjadi pelayan favorit dari beberapa tamu langganan di _resort_ ini. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk pelayan yang baru itu.

"Kupikir aku telah membuat aturan yang sangat jelas ketika kau menerima pekerjaan ini bahwa tidak ada yang namanya 'istirahat untuk merokok'. Seungkwan yang berhak memberikan persetujuan dengan waktu istirahat. Dia adalah kepala dapur, yang berarti dialah bos di sini."

Pelayan itu mendengus dan kemudian menyentakkan celemeknya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan sistem memperbudak seperti ini. Seorang pelayan juga membutuhkan istirahat, dan hanya karena aku tidak secepat dia, dia menjadi menggila. _Well, persetan_ dengannya. Aku keluar dari sini."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Oke, bagus, satu karyawan keluar bulan ini. Paling tidak aku tidak harus memecatnya atau berurusan dengan air mata miliknya. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa aku memerlukan seorang pelayan lagi. Sekarang, saat ini.

"Senang dia memilih untuk mengangkat pantatnya pergi, tapi kita perlu memanggil pelayan baru," kata Seungkwan, menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas.

"Cobalah untuk mengaturnya sampai aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang di sini untuk membantumu," aku berkata sambil menuju keluar pintu.

Aku berjalan menuju kantorku ketika bunyi derap lengkah dibelakangku membuatku merasa sedang diikuti. Demi Tuhan, tidak, jangan Taemin sekarang. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk meladeni segala omong-kosongnya saat ini. Kecuali dia ingin pergi membantu melayani tamu, dia hanya harus meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang.

Aku berbalik untuk memintanya pergi seperti yang kupikirkan, namun seketika kata-kata membeku di lidahku. Itu bukan Taemin.

Itu Yoongi, Min Yoongi.

Dia bahkan lebih indah dari terakhir yang aku ingat, dan aku sangat mengingatnya. Hampir setiap hari, _sialan._ Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat-sangat baik. Kebanyakan ketika aku sedang di bawah pancuran air ketika mandi.

Mukanya yang putih terkesan pucat tapi tidak mengurangi kadar manisnya dan bibir merah tipis yang terlihat lezat. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak lebih panjang dari waktu itu.

Dia mengenakan atasan putih nyaman dan sepertinya tidak setipis waktu itu namun tetap dapat membuatku meninggalkan banyak imajinasi akan puting merah muda miliknya. Kemudian celana jins biru dan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ yang membuat kaki kecilnya terlihat ramping dan sangat seksi dimataku.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Jimin?" Tanyanya, dan aku mengangkat mataku dari pandanganku ke setiap detil tubuhnya untuk bertemu dengan tatapannya yang terkejut dan bingung.

"Yoongi," jawabku.

Apakah dia tidak datang ke sini untuk mencariku? Mengapa dia tampak begitu terkejut?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya.

Sebuah senyum senang mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya nama lengkapku, dengan sengaja. Aku tidak ingin sebuah _one-night-stand_ untuk berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Meskipun selama empat bulan terakhir aku memaki diriku yang tidak memberinya nomor ponselku.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati di mana dia berada dan apakah ia akan datang kembali ke kota ini dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang di sini dia berdiri. Di _resort-_ ku.

"Ayahku memiliki tempat ini," jawabku, dan melihat wajahnya yang semakin terkejut.

Matanya membelalak dan dia melirik sekitar di sekelilingnya seakan memastikan keberadaannya di sini.

"Apakah kau tuan Park?" Tanyanya.

"Tergantung. Ayahku juga tuan Park. Aku biasanya hanya dipanggil dengan Jimin."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku pikir aku seharusnya bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Hoseok yang mengirimku."

Hoseok _hyung_. Ini adalah temannya itu? Yang ia ingin bantu? Oh, _sial_! Apa yang Jungkook katakan telah terjadi padanya? Dia telah mendapatkan kekacauan dengan bosnya atau sesuatu. _Persetan_ , aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak memberikan banyak perhatian akan penjelasan Jungkook saat itu.

"Ya, kalau begitu kurasa tuan Park yang kau maksud itu adalah aku," jawabku.

Ada banyak alasan mengapa hal ini akan menjadi ide yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak perlu hal semacam ini sebagai _distrak_ tambahan. Aku sudah cukup pusing untuk menemukan cara bagaimana berurusan dengan ayahku dan Taemin. Melihat Yoongi di sini setiap hari hanya akan menambah kekacauan dalam kepalaku, dan reaksi tubuhku. _Sial._

"Aku harap ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, dia tidak pernah mengatakan 'Jimin'. Dia selalu menyebutmu sebagai tuan Park."

Nada gugup dalam suaranya membuatku tersadar dengan pemikiranku.

"Uh, ya, uh, silahkan masuk ke kantorku dan kau dapat mengisi dokumen pekerjaan dan kita bisa mendiskusikan di mana posisi yang cocok untukmu di sini."

Aku butuh dia jauh dariku. Jauh dan sangat jauh. Aku perlu untuk menempatkan pantat seksinya di benua lain jika bisa. Tapi aku malah menyetujui untuk memberinya pekerjaan. Di sini, di _resort-_ ku. Detik dimana dia mulai bekerja di sini aku memastikan itu akan menjadi siksaan bagiku, mengingat memori _one-night-stand_ kami yang menakjubkan. Pikiran yang penuh dengan _seks-desahan-kepuasan._

Ah, _persetan!_

Aku tidak menunggu dia untuk mengejarku dan berjalan di sampingku. Aku takut aku akan bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya dan membuatku mengungkungnya menempel di dinding, dengan tanganku menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Sebaliknya, aku berjalan mendahului di depannya dan tidak melihat ke belakang. Aku tahu dia mengikutiku hanya dengan derap langkah kakinya. Setelah aku akhirnya sampai ke pintu kantor, aku membukanya dan berdiri di sisi pintu sehingga dia bisa melangkah masuk. Aku menahan napasku ketika dia melangkah masuk melewatiku. Aku aman darinya sejauh ini.

"Jimin, kau tampak benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan jelas ini adalah tempat dimana Hoseok akan mengirimku, selain kota yang bernama Busan. Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi tempat yang sama. Dia memberikan arah untukku mengemudi hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sini. Aku sangat ingin pergi dari Ilsan, jadi aku menyetujui usulannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain jika ini tidak nyaman untukmu."

Wajahnya yang mengerut khawatir dan kernyitan hidungnya membuat dinding pertahananku runtuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kasar atau dingin dengannya. Aku akan memberikannya pekerjaan _sialan_ , setiap pekerjaan yang dia inginkan, dan aku akan menghindar-menyingkir darinya. Mungkin aku harus melamar Taemin, yang akan membuatku menjauh dari kesalahan untuk memburu Yoongi dalam setiap kesempatan yang kupunya.

"Maafkan aku. Ini baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja memiliki beberapa masalah dengan karyawan dan drama di dapur untuk ditangani. Jujur saja, kau memang mengagetkanku dengan kedatanganmu, tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan di sini jika kau menginginkannya. Katakan saja apa yang kau kuasai."

Yoongi duduk tegak dan mataku melayang ke dadanya. Ternyata kaos yang dipakainya masih cukup tipis untuk mataku, hingga aku dapat melihat bayangan lingkaran merah putingnya itu- _mencuat_ -mengirimkan _impuls_ ke kejantananku yang sudah mengeras menjadi semakin terhimpit. _Sial._ Dia juga terpancing setelah melihatku. Dia mengingat malam itu juga.

"Aku telah bekerja di sebuah bar di Ilsan sebagai pelayan. Itu biasanya jenis pekerjaan yang kulakukan, mudah dan dengan uang _tips_ yang baik, jadi aku tidak perlu tinggal terlalu lama."

Aku mengangguk. Betul. Dia sedang melakukan perjalanan, berkeliling kota atau bahkan dunia. Dia tidak akan meletakkan akar di Busan. Dia tidak ingin hubungan yang _permanen_. Dia ingin sebuah petualangan.

"Kau ingin pekerjaan sebagai pelayan disini? _Resort_ ini memiliki restoran untuk para tamu yang menginap. Tadi kau juga sudah melihatnya bukan? Pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah daripada di bar dan aku baru saja kehilangan satu pelayan tepat sebelum kau datang."

Aku tidak menempatkan dia jauh dariku. Tidak, aku bahkan menempatkan dia di sini di bawah hidung _sialan_ -ku. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Terima kasih. Itu akan menjadi sempurna. Apakah kau memerlukanku untuk mulai bekerja sekarang? Katamu kau baru saja kehilangan seorang pelayan? Aku cepat belajar," dia meyakinkanku sambil tersenyum.

Tidak, aku membutuhkannya untuk kembali ke kondominium Hoseok dan membiarkanku menenangkan _Jimin-kecil_ dibawahku ini. Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengganggu kami sebelum aku bisa merespon ucapannya, dan Seungkwan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Ini diluar kemampuanku, bos. Jam makan siang, para tamu seperti monster kelaparan."

Matanya menemukan Yoongi dan dia langsung tersenyum lega.

"Wow, kau terlihat manis. Tolong beritahu aku, kau di sini untuk sebuah pekerjaan."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

"Sempurna. Dapatkah aku memintanya sekarang?" Tanya Seungkwan, membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Aku ingin berkata tidak, aku belum selesai berbicara dengannya. Aku masih mempertimbangkan untuk meletakkan pantatnya ke atas mejaku, dan membuka jins itu untuk melihat apa yang dia punya di bawahnya.

"Uh… tentu. Silahkan dan bawa dia. Dia memiliki pengalaman sehingga seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mengajarkannya melayani tamu restoran."

Ya, aku dan mulut bodohku. Yoongi lalu berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk ini," lalu dia berjalan menuju ke arah Seungkwan, yang menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku kembali ke jok kursi dan mendesah kalah. Aku harus ingat bahwa Yoongi akan segera pergi. Dia bukan orang yang akan bertahan di satu tempat. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan segalanya hanya karena aku ingin menguburkan _penis-_ ku ke dalam lubang ketatnya. Sudah waktunya untukku fokus pada Taemin. Mungkin dengan memilikinya sebagai penghalang antara aku dan Yoongi, akan menjagaku dari membuat kesalahan.

 _Karena Min Yoongi bisa menyebabkanku kehilangan semuanya. Kemudian dia akan berjalan pergi._

Semanis yang aku rasakan darinya dan sesempurna yang aku tahu tentangnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan keinginanku memilikinya mengubah hidupku. Taemin-lah yang akan membuat ayahku bahagia. Kami akan menikah. Aku akan menjadi wakil presiden _Park Resort_ , dan posisi sebagai manajer _sampah_ ini akan kutinggalkan. Itu adalah pilihanku sejak awal, dan itu harus kuwujudkan. Sesederhana itu dan rencana yang sempurna untuk masa depanku.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: 22.11.2016]

[Hola semua... di ff ini daku (juga) sungkem minta maap dg jadwal update yg lelet *peluks*]

[Nowadays aku lg seringnya jd readers: ff bangtan (minimini pastinya n pairing2 laen), & 1 lagi-aku lg demen sama couple meanie, huehehe. Aku gk begitu tau ttg fandom svt jd cm tau meanie n maybe verkwan (?). Wonwoo yg aku baca di ff itu major gemesin... uke tsundere seiya sekata kaya yoongi, n mingyu itu kadar mesumnya bisa saingan sama si jimtet :D]

[So di sini, aku juga mau tanya, ada kah FF rekomend meanie? kalo ada tolong linknya donk PM me hehe (aku uda baca beberapa ff meanie cm sapa tau ada yg blm aku baca, rekomend for me pleaseu, thx)]

.

[Another side note to BTS:]

[++Congrats Bangtan untuk Daesang pertama di MMA2016 as Best Album of The Year.]

 **[++Let's keep support uri bangtan, don't vorget to vote BTS for MAMA 2016! ^^/]**


	5. Chapter 5

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

 **!This Chapter included NC! I've warned you.**

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **YOONGI POV**

 _"Jangan sentuh makanan itu, Yoongi. Itu milik saudaramu. Itu makanan favoritnya. Kau tahu itu. Mengapa kau selalu mencoba membuangnya? Mengapa, Yoongi? Mengapa kau melakukan itu padanya? Jadilah anak yang baik, Yoongi. Anak yang manis dan baik."_

 _"Tapi, Eomma, makanan itu sudah membusuk. Itu sudah lama dan banyak lalat…"_

 _"DIAM! DIAM! Pergi ke kamarmu. Kami tidak ingin kau di sini. Semua yang kau lakukan adalah mengeluh. Pergi ke kamarmu, pergi ke kamarmu, sekarang."_

 _"Eomma, kumohon... hanya biarkan piringnya diganti dengan yang baru. Piring ini sudah terlalu lama. Itu membuat satu rumah berbau tak sedap."_

 _"Dia ingin kau untuk meninggalkan piring itu. Dia akan datang untuk memakannya. Pergilah ke kamarmu, Yoongi. Pergilah menyanyikan lagu yang indah. Lagu yang bisa kita nikmati bersama."_

 _Aku tidak ingin bernyanyi. Aku ingin membuang makanan busuk itu. Aku menggeleng dan mulai protes, ketika ia menyambar leherku dan mencekikku._

 _"Aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk bernyanyi, Yoongi. Tinggalkan makanan saudaramu. Itu miliknya, sialan kau pria egois yang nakal," ia berteriak dengan suara bernada tinggi yang membuatku takut._

 _Aku menarik tangannya dan berjuang untuk menghirup udara. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dia akan membuatku kehabisan udara. Setetes sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipiku dan aku mendongak untuk melihat darah yang mengalir turun. Itu darahnya. Itu darah ibuku. Melihat ke tanganku yang sudah berlumuran darah, aku menangis meminta bantuan, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana._

 _Aku sendirian. Selalu sendiri._

.

.

.

Aku duduk tegak di tempat tidur setelah menjerit keras yang seakan dapat merobek dadaku. Membuka mata, aku sejenak merasa berada di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Jendela besar dihadapanku menunjukkan sinar matahari pagi yang menari di gelombang laut. Aku mencengkeram selimut di tanganku dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak kembali ke rumah itu. Aku aman. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tubuhku gemetar saat aku duduk terdiam dan menyaksikan keindahan pantai yang mampu membuatku terbuai.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kenanganku akhirnya akan menghilang atau jika suatu hari mereka akan mendominasiku. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya perlu untuk hidup. Setiap kali aku berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah dan menyerah dengan perjalanan ini untuk menemukan diriku sendiri, aku akan memimpikan _itu._ Seolah ia muncul hanya untuk mengingatkanku tentang mengapa aku harus melakukan ini. Waktuku terbatas.

Menyibakkan selimut, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Keringat yang menutupi tubuhku karena mimpi tadi, membuat kaos-ku melekat menempeli kulitku. Hampir setiap pagi selama tiga tahun terakhir aku telah terbangun seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari kedua di tempat kerja baru sudah berakhir. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Jimin sejak aku berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia sedang menghindariku. Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Dia adalah bos-ku dan aku sudah pernah merasakan seburuk apa ketika berkencan dengan bos-mu sendiri. Aku kira Jimin membuat batas yang jelas bagi kami agar melupakan kejadian itu. Mengingat kenyataan bahwa Jimin-lah yang telah memberikan orgasme pertama kali yang benar-benar membuatku puas, membuat itu agak sulit untuk kulupakan, tapi aku akan bisa melakukannya.

Aku sudah siap untuk menikmati hidup, tidak perlu ada rasa khawatir atau menginginkan hal yang tidak bisa kumiliki. Ini seharusnya menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Ini adalah waktuku memulai membuatnya menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. Hunchul telah benar-benar menjadi suatu hambatan dalam rencanaku. Tapi dia juga mengajariku bahwa laki-laki dengan finansial tinggi juga bisa menjadi _bajingan_. Aku harus mengingat itu.

Seorang pria berkulit _tanned_ dengan senyum kotak yang tulus melangkah keluar dari mobil mewah yang diparkir di sampingku. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepadaku. Aku berhenti ketika dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearahku. Dia tidak berpakaian seperti tamu-tamu yang kulihat di restoran. Dia mengenakan kaos oblong abu-abu berukuran sekiranya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, celana kain yang dia kenakan berukuran besar juga, dan sepasang _sneakers_ pudar yang terlihat usang.

"Kau pasti Yoongi _hyung_ kan. Kau persis seperti yang Hoseok _hyung_ gambarkan. Aku Taehyung," katanya dengan nada yang ceria dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku.

Aku menjabat tangannya, lega bahwa ini adalah teman Hoseok.

"Ya, aku Yoongi. Sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu," jawabku.

Aku ingin berteman di sini. Aku tidak suka menjadi seorang penyendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu lebih cepat. Ada sedikit kesibukan dan waktuku menjadi tersita _._ Jimin dan Jungkook bersahabat baik jadi aku memakluminya, uhm... _Hyung_ sudah bertemu Jimin, bukan? Dia adalah teman yang baik, hanya saja posisinya sebagai pemilik _resort_ ini membuatnya terkesan angkuh. Kutebak dia tidak mencoba memanggilmu _hyung_? Padahal dia seumuran denganku, berarti dia juga lebih muda darimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tahu Jimin lebih muda dariku, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan atau wajib memanggilku _hyung.  
_ Lagipula dia saat ini adalah bos-ku, aku harus sadar akan hal itu.

"Yah... jadi Jimin itu telah menginap di tempat kami beberapa hari ini. Dia berdiskusi dengan Jungkook untuk mencoba memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan… Hm, lupakan saja. Aku mungkin tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan orang lain. Selain itu, aku ragu kau peduli untuk mendengarku terus mengoceh. Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena suatu alasan."

Dia berhenti dan tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah malam ini. Minggu depan sudah memasuki musim semi, kesibukan akan segera datang. Tempat ini akan diserbu dengan orang. Aku ingin kau datang. Tidak, aku bersikeras kau harus datang, _hyung_. Ada orang-orang baru yang bisa kau temui di sana. Semakin banyak orang yang kau tahu, itu akan lebih baik. Aku berharap Jin hyung ada di sini. Dia adalah sahabatku dan kau akan menyukainya. Dia dan tunangannya sedang ada urusan dengan keluarga mereka di Seoul."

Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Jadi, _hyung_ datang kan?"

Aku telah merencanakan untuk kembali ke kondominium Hoseok dan berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai dan mungkin setelah itu membaca buku. Tapi dia benar. Aku perlu untuk bertemu orang-orang baru.

"Ya, tentu, dengan senang hati. Dimana dan jam berapa?"

Taehyung menjerit riang dan bertepuk tangan.

" _Yay_ , aku sangat senang. Oke, kau bisa berganti pakaian dulu jika mau dan silahkan datang ke rumah kami jam 8. Oh, dan alamat kami… Kau punya pen?"

Aku merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan kertas struk, dari _seven-eleven_ yang kudatangi semalam, dan sebuah pen, kemudian menyerahkan kepadanya. Dia menuliskan alamat dan patokan arah lalu menyerahkan mereka kembali kepadaku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti _hyung!_ " Serunya, lalu berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Aku melihat dia pergi sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan tentang Jimin yang sedang "mencoba memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan", namun aku tak kuasa untuk berhenti memikirkan apa yang dia maksud. Taehyung benar, dia tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang kehidupan pribadinya, tapi aku penasaran. Meskipun aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku menemukan alamat rumah Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan cukup mudah. Banyak mobil diparkir di mana-mana. Ini terlihat sedikit menakutkan, tapi kemudian, ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman baru yang lain bagiku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Aku memarkir mobilku dan keluar, berharap aku telah berpakaian dengan tepat.

Aku sedikit bingung untuk berpakaian seperti tamu restoran atau seperti Taehyung yang kutemui tadi. Pilihanku jatuh untuk berpakain kasual. Aku memakai celana jins biru, kaos _vintage,_ dan sepatu bot kulit hitam, mudah-mudahan ini pantas dan layak di sana.

Sebelum aku bisa mengetuk, pintu telah terbuka dan Taehyung menjangkau meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam.

"Kau datang, _hyung._ "

Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena dia mulai berteriak pada seseorang untuk berhenti makan di atas karpet putihnya. Aku membiarkan dia menarikku melewati ruang tamu yang sangat ramai, berjalan terus hingga keluar ke teras belakang.

"Maaf, itu sangat menggila di dalam. Di sini tidak akan terlalu buruk," katanya sambil melirik kearahku.

Sekumpulan pria yang sedang duduk dekat api unggun dengan bir di tangan mereka tampaknya adalah tujuan yang akan kami datangi.

"Hei, _guys,_ ini Yoongi _hyung_. Teman Hoseok _hyung._ "

Taehyung tersenyum padaku, kemudian menunjuk seorang pria tampan dan tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Itu Jungkook."

Dia kemudian menunjuk pria dengan rambut pirang dan menyeringai nakal.

"Itu Seungri _hyung,_ dia seumur denganmu."

Dia mengedipkan mata, dan aku memutuskan aku menyukainya. Dia memiliki tampang seperti 'menyenangkan dan dapat bersenang-senang' di wajahnya.

"Dan ini adalah Zhoumi _hyung,_ juga seumur denganmu. Dia mengejutkan kami dengan muncul di sini. Kami pikir dia sedang di Taiwan lagi."

Zhoumi sejauh ini adalah yang paling menarik menurutku. Rambutnya yang gelap terselip di belakang telinganya, dan dia memiliki binar di matanya. Seringai seksi yang ia kirimkan kepadaku dengan cara yang sangat menggoda.

"Halo, Yoongi, mengapa kau tidak datang kemari untuk berbagi kursi denganku? Aku bahkan akan membiarkanmu minum dari botol bir-ku," Zhoumi mencoba memancingku.

Aku berpikir untuk menolak, tapi kemudian aku memantapkan diriku lalu tersenyum membalasnya sebelum berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau akan bergeser, atau aku harus duduk di pangkuanmu?" Aku bertanya, berharap suara menggodaku tidak terdengar bodoh.

Seringai Zhoumi berkembang menjadi cengiran penuh.

" _Hell yeah_ , aku tentu akan memilih kau untuk duduk di pangkuanku," jawabnya.

Aku mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah Baekhyun akan berpikir ini adalah tindakan yang berani dan menyenangkan atau aku malah terlihat seperti seorang _jalang_. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Dia selalu memberitahuku apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan. Itu juga yang merupakan salah satu alasan dia mengirimku ke jalanan untuk mencari tahu kehidupan dan mengambil semua keputusan sendiri.

Aku mungkin akan melanjutkan apa yang telah kulakukan sekarang. Aku sudah terlanjur bertindak seperti pria nakal. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, membuka kakiku di atas pahanya, dan kemudian duduk dipangkuannya sambil berhadapan dengan orang asing ini.

"Dia tidak akan lama berada di Busan, manis. Kau mungkin ingin datang ke sini untuk duduk dipangkuanku. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Seungri dari seberang api unggun.

Lengan Zhoumi melilit pinggangku dan menarikku kembali menempel ke dadanya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, Seungri. Aku mungkin telah menemukan alasan untuk bertahan sementara di sini."

Aku cukup yakin aku berada di atas kepalanya, dagunya sesekali menggosok puncak kepalaku yang sedang menyentuh kaku dadanya.

" _Ya!_ Zhoumi _hyung_ , jangan nakal. Dia itu teman Hoseok _hyung_ ," Taehyung memarahinya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berpikir aku semacam _pelacur_ murahan sekarang.

"Jangan menjadi tegang di pangkuanku, sayang. Bersandarlah dan buat dirimu merasa nyaman," bisik Zhoumi di telingaku.

Aku menyukai orang ini. Aku berhasil untuk bersantai dan melakukan seperti katanya.

"Ini, kau dapat meminum bir-ku. Aku akan mengambil lagi untukku nanti."

Aku tidak benar-benar peduli untuk bir. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi kasar, jadi aku mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapanpun."

Aku terkejut bahwa tangannya tidak menggerayangi kakiku, melainkan hanya berada dipinggangku dan tangan yang lain di lengan kursi. Aku suka itu. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa aku murahan dan 'mudah', hanya karena aku duduk kepangkuannya.

"Ceritakan tentang Hoseok. Kami belum melihat dia lagi sejak uh… berabad-abad lalu," kata Seungri.

Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Hoseok. Kami akan berbicara pada malam kami bekerja bersama-sama tapi kami tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu secara khusus untuk menceritakan kisah hidup kami.

"Dia hidup dengan baik. Banyak tamu bar datang dari jauh hanya untuk duduk dan bermain mata dengannya. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya, tapi setelah melihat tempat ini, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia tetap di Ilsan."

Seungri melirik ke arah Jungkook, dan mereka berdua tampak serius dan tegang. Mereka jelas tahu mengapa Hoseok tidak ada di sini dan itu membuat mereka seakan murka. Mereka merindukannya. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Hoseok adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang berlari ke sini dari Ilsan?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil tangannya mulai menggelincir dan menutupi pantatku.

Jempolnya itu sangat dekat hingga seakan bisa menyentuh lubangku di sana. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini baik-baik saja atau apakah aku harus pergi.

"Jimin! Wah, akhirnya kau datang juga, bung," kata Jungkook yang mengejutkanku, dan aku tidak yakin lagi bahwa aku baik-baik saja duduk di pangkuan Zhoumi sekarang.

Aku tidak menduga Jimin berada di sini. Aku melirik kearahnya dan hatiku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika mata gelapnya memusatkan perhatian padaku… atau Zhoumi… atau kami berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah kembali ke kota, _hyung_ ," kata Jimin untuk Zhoumi, tapi matanya bergeser segera kembali kepadaku.

"Ya, tiba tadi malam. Mungkin bertahan sebentar," irama menggoda dalam suaranya tidak tampak menghibur Jimin.

Aku melihat Jimin berjalan kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yoongi, dapatkan kau ikut denganku?"

Semenarik apapun Zhoumi, pandangan gelap Jimin, dan suaranya yang seperti memberikan perintah padaku sulit untuk kutolak. Aku segera menyelinapkan jemariku bergandengan dengannya dan dia menarikku keluar dari pangkuan Zhoumi. Aku baru akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Zhoumi, tapi Jimin menarikku kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa sempat berucap pada yang lain.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanyaku, menaruh botol bir ditanganku di atas meja pertama yang kulihat sebelum dia membuat isi bir itu tumpah sepenuhnya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia mengangguk ke beberapa orang yang memberikan salam, tapi kemudian ia hanya mulai mengabaikan mereka. Aku harus berlari untuk bersaing dengan kecepatan langkahnya. Kami pergi ke sebuah lorong, dan Jimin menyentak membuka pintu di ruang terakhir di sebelah kiri dan mendorongku ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku mulai khawatir bahwa aku entah bagaimana telah membuatnya marah ketika ia berjalan menghampiriku, sampai akhirnya dia menekanku ke dinding. Emosi di mata hitamnya terlihat bingung. Dia tidak tampak marah. Dia tampak bingung, terluka, dan mungkin... bergairah?

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya dia berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya menapak ke dinding di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Aku pikir aku mungkin telah bertindak kelewatan."

Aku tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Oke," jawabku, menunggu penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Aku ingin berada di dalammu lagi, Yoongi. Aku ingin membuka jins yang membungkus pantat seksimu itu dan mengubur diriku dalam lubang ketat dan panas yang pernah aku rasakan."

 _Whoa._

Jimin menunduk sampai napasnya terasa hangat di telingaku.

"Ini adalah ide buruk yang sangat jelas. Oh, _sial._ Tapi hanya kau yang bisa aku pikirkan, tapi itu ide yang buruk. Dorong aku pergi dan tinggalkan ruangan ini, Yoongi. Itu satu-satunya caraku dapat menjaga jarak dari menyentuhmu."

Malam yang kami habiskan bersama saat itu adalah salah satu dari apa yang masih sering kumimpikan ketika aku sedang mendapat mimpi yang baik. Bagaimana bisa aku berjalan pergi ketika ia menawarkannya lagi? Mengapa aku harus pergi? Aku menyukai Jimin. Dia tidak hanya seksi dan benar-benar dapat membuatku merasakan kepuasan yang menakjubkan. Dia terlihat bijaksana dan disukai oleh semua orang. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang baik.

Aku butuh kasih sayang. Aku telah tumbuh dan tinggal dalam sebagian besar hidupku tanpa itu. _Seks_ membuatku merasa dekat dengan seseorang bahkan jika hanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku telah kehilangan perjakaku untuk seorang pria yang telah memelukku dan menyentuhku. Aku menyerahkannya hanya karena keinginanku untuk disentuh yang begitu besar. Aku ingin merasa dekat dengan seseorang. Itu adalah kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Orang itu tidak pernah peduli dan bijaksana seperti Jimin.

Memiliki Jimin menyentuhku adalah sangat berbeda. Aku mendambakan bagaimana cara dia membuat tubuhku merasa diinginkan. Aku memindahkan tanganku ke dadanya dan meletakkan telapak tanganku melawan otot keras di bawah kaos-nya, lalu aku menunduk dan menjilat menyeluruh di sana, di setiap sisi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana jika aku juga ingin kau untuk membuka jins-ku?"

Aku bertanya, memandang sayu ke arahnya sambil menggigit bibirku menahan malu dan gejolak dari dalam tubuhku. Itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana, jujur dari apa yang kurasakan.

" _Sialan, baby,_ " gumamnya sebelum menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Keputusasaan dalam ciumannya membuat selangkanganku terasa tergelitik. Lidah kami menari dan saling mengecap, saling menekankan tubuh agar lebih dekat lagi... dan lagi, sementara tangan kami berjuang melepas semua pakaian di antara kami. Aku berhasil menarik baju Jimin dari atas kepalanya dan kemudian menunduk ke salah satu puting miliknya dan menghisap keras dengan mulutku.

Celana jins dan celana dalamku tersentak bersamaan ke bawah setelah Jimin berhasil membuka risleting-nya dan aku cepat-cepat melangkah keluar dari mereka saat ia menarik mereka melewati sepatuku.

"Tetap pakai sepatu bot ini di kaki indahmu. Aku ingin semua lepas, tapi melihatmu hanya dengan sepatu bot..., benar-benar membuatku semakin lapar," geramnya sambil menarik kaos-ku lepas dari atas kepala.

Begitu ia telah menelanjangiku, aku kembali menciumi dadanya. Dada Hunchul tidak tampak seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh dada berotot seperti ini, hanya dengan Jimin. Tangan Jimin memeluk pinggangku, dan dia mengangkatku dan menekanku ke dinding saat ia mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam _manhole-_ ku.

"Jimin! OH YA!"

Aku berteriak ketika rasa nyeri namun menyenangkan meliputiku sambil membungkus lenganku di lehernya untuk bertahan.

" _Persetan_. Ya… ya… _baby._ Aku sudah membayangkan ini sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu lagi di sini. Ini seperti semacam labirin _sialan._ Aku tersesat olehmu."

Napas Jimin terdengar semakin memburu saat ia membungkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Ya, begitu… Mendesahlah... Itu terdengar sangat amat baik," dia mengerang.

"Isi aku, masuki aku, Jiminnhh… maka kau dapat melakukannya lagi...," aku berjanji sambil bergerak tak terkendali kala jarinya menyentuh _sweet-spot-_ ku.

Aku ingin dia untuk bergerak didalamku. Aku mendambakan orgasme yang aku tahu bisa dia berikan padaku. Kenangan burukku akan _seks_ tidak ada di sana menghantuiku selama nirwana itu ada. Ada karena Jimin. Itu adalah salah satu momen dimana aku dapat merasa lega. Aku berniat untuk mendapatkan klimaks yang benar-benar banyak darinya malam ini. Aku tidak peduli tentang apa pun. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana Jimin bisa membuatku merasa terpuaskan.

Jimin mengeluarkan geraman gila sebelum ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalamku dan melepaskanku sesaat. Dia lalu sibuk mencari jins-nya, meraih kondom didompet disakunya. Menggigit bungkusan kecil itu tergesa-gesa dan menggulung karet elastis itu ke- _ereksi_ -nya yang sudah menegang. Dia kembali melihat kearahku dan mendekat kembali, mengangkat pantatku agar menaiki pinggangnya.

Jimin mulai mengarahkan ujung _penis-_ nya memasuki lubangku lalu berhenti sejenak ketika tanganku meremas bahunya kuat. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengontrol deru napasnya lalu mulai mencoba menerobos kembali kedalam _manhole-_ ku. Aku tersentak dan merasa penuh dengan batang _penis-_ nya didalamku, namun segalanya terasa begitu tepat, begitu nyata. Jimin mulai memompa keluar-masuk sambil mulutnya tak berhenti menciumi setiap lekuk leherku. Perlakuannya hanya membuatku semakin bergairah.

Ketika ia semakin cepat memompa didalamku dan menumbuk _sweet-spot-_ ku, aku tak bisa menahan desahan kenikmatanku. Dia menjilati keringat yang mengalir dileherku, menggigit pundakku, dan mulai mengecupi dada rataku beberapa kali. Aku menyaksikannya dengan kabut napsu dan semakin kehilangan kontrol diri. Lidahnya membuntuti jalan ke putingku dan menjentikkan itu beberapa kali sebelum menariknya ke dalam mulutnya. Aku begitu dekat dengan pelepasanku.

Kakiku mulai melemah dari klimaks yang akan segera datang. Jimin melihatnya dan memegang kedua kakiku dan memindahkanku agar lebih menempel ke dinding untuk menopangku. Tangannya yang lain memompa kejantananku yang sudah terjepit tergesek di antara tubuh kami. Pompaannya pada _ereksi_ -ku membuatku merasa semakin menuju ke puncak. Matanya terangkat, dan saat mereka terkunci dengan mataku, titik putih itu seakan meledak didalamku dan aku meneriakkan namanya.

"Uh, _sialan._ Yoongi, uuuh, ya… Aku juga... Aku keluar…," Jimin klimaks setelah menghujamkan _penis-_ nya dua kali dengan begitu keras kedalamku.

Aku berhasil menahan tubuhku tetap bergelung di pinggangnya dengan erat dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya. Napas kami masih sangat memburu dan berat. Kedengarannya seperti kami berdua habis berlari maraton. Aku merasa seperti aku sedang berlari maraton tetapi telah berhasil mencapai surga.

Tangan Jimin berlari mengelus rambutku dan ke punggungku dengan lembut ketika aku bergerak dalam rangkulannya mencari posisi nyaman menempel dengannya. Itu sebuah gerakan yang menenangkan yang hanya akan membuatku semakin menyukainya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dipeluk sampai ketika Baekhyun memelukku di malam aku menemukan ibuku meninggal.

Jimin memberikanku sesuatu yang tidak pernah diberikan orang lain padaku. Aku mencari kasih sayang dari orang lain. Jimin tidak hanya bisa memberiku itu, tetapi ia juga membuat segala sesuatu yang buruk seakan memudar. Jika aku bisa membawanya ke rumah denganku di malam hari, akankan aku tetap mengalami mimpi buruk? Mungkin dia bisa membuat tubuhku kelelahan dengan kemampuannya membuatku orgasme, sampai pada titik semua yang bisa kuingat hanyalah dia seorang?

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku akan membawanya pulang denganku malam ini. Aku membutuhkan lebih dari ini. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi dan menghabiskan berjam-jam bergulir di puting merah mudanya melawan lidahku. Dia seperti sangat rapuh dan menggiurkan. Itu telah mengambil semua logikaku untuk berjalan keluar menjauh dari dirinya sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Sekarang aku perlu untuk mendapatkan dia keluar dari pikiranku atau setidaknya aku harus berusaha mati-matian.

Dia meringkuk lebih dalam dipelukanku, desahan lembut dan puas darinya hanya membuatku keras lagi. _Persetan._ Dia adalah segalanya yang termanis. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini dengan dia, tapi tubuhku seakan memiliki ide lain. Aku perlahan-lahan menarik _penis-_ ku darinya sebelum aku benar-benar keras lagi. Jika itu terjadi aku akan berakhir dengan bercinta dengannya lagi dan lagi, dan aku perlu untuk mempersiapkan stok kondomku.

 _"Ya!_ Park Jimin. Aku akan menendang pantatmu jika kau melakukan apa yang aku pikir kau lakukan. Kau harus keluar dari sini. Taemin akan datang."

Geraman marah dari Taehyung terdengar saat dia menggedor pintu.

 _Sial_! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Taemin sekarang. Aku ingin mengganti kondom _sialan_ ini dariku dan menenggelamkan diriku kembali ke dalam Yoongi.

Namun tentu saja itu tidak dapat kulakukan. Yoongi cepat menanggapi apapun yang telah Taehyung katakan karena setelahnya ia langsung melepas diri dari rangkulannya padaku dan mendongak sambil mengerutkan kening ke arahku.

"Siapa Taemin?"

Siapa Taemin? Apakah aku harus berbohong padanya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tapi menceritakan kebenaran berarti aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menjelaskannya sehingga aku tidak mengakhiri… hal yang sedang kami miliki sekarang.

"Harap jawab aku, Jimin," katanya sambil menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai dan mulai melangkah menjauh dariku.

Aku merasa dingin tanpa dia. Aku mengambil asal celana dan dalamanku dan menyentakkan mereka kembali ke pinggangku. Lengannya menyilang di dadanya dengan protektif. Itu hanya membuatku ingin menarik mereka pergi sehingga ia tidak menghalangi pemandanganku akan dirinya yang telanjang.

"Jimin?" Dia sedang menunggu.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya hanya untuk mendapatkan dia untuk bercinta denganku. _Sialan!_

"Dia adalah calon tunanganku."

Kata-kata yang secara fisik sangat menyakitkanku keluar dari mulutku. Fakta bahwa aku akan menikahi Taemin dan kemungkinan tidak pernah bisa menyentuh Yoongi lagi hampir membuatku ingin berteriak frustasi dan melempar ayahku keluar ke jendela dan mengatakan ia telah mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu masa depanku, dan Yoongi akan segera pergi. Aku tidak bisa membuang rancangan masa depanku hanya untuk dihabiskan dengan beberapa minggu _seks_ terpanas dalam hidupku.

"Calon?" Tanyanya sambil meraih kaos-nya.

Aku ingin membantu dia memakainya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan mengijinkanku. Tidak setelah aku mengklarifikasi ini.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menikah besok malam ketika _resort_ mengadakan pesta menyambut musim semi _._ "

Mata Yoongi melebar dan dia mulai dengan kikuk mencoba untuk memakai celana jinsnya dan lebih menempatkan jarak di antara kami.

"Oh Ya Tuhan," bisiknya, dan menyentakkan jinsnya kembali ke pinggang kecilnya.

Aku menyaksikan tak berdaya saat ia sekedar merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan... aku melakukannya lagi," gumamnya, dan menggeleng tak percaya.

Ketika ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, aku tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Ini tidak mungkin benar-benar selesai.

"Yoongi, tunggu. Biar aku jelaskan," aku memohon, dan dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengerti. Aku seorang pria yang mudah terlena. Kau akan mengikat diri dengan seseorang selama sisa hidupmu sehingga kau menggunakanku. Sebuah malam terakhir yang menyenangkan untuk seorang pria lajang yang akan bertunangan."

Dia tertawa keras.

"Aku sasaran empuk. Aku tahu itu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu tuan Park. Aku berharap dia bilang 'iya'."

Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membuat ini terdengar tepat. Ketika ia membuka pintu terbuka dan terlihat Taehyung di sana yang melihat ke arahku dengan sangat marah lalu berubah khawatir ke arah Yoongi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Oh tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ayo ikut denganku," katanya kepada Yoongi dengan nada menenangkan.

Lalu ia menatapku sinis.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya," tukasnya.

Aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku menarik risleting celana jins-ku, meraih kaos-ku, dan memakainya. Tatapanku tertuju pada celana dalam hitam yang ada di lantai. Dia sedang berjalan dengan celana jins-nya tanpa celana dalam. _Persetan_. Aku mengambil celana itu sebagai memori terakhir tentang seberapa hebat seorang Min Yoongi dan menyelipkannya ke dalam sakuku.

.

.

.

Zhoumi bertemuku di lorong. Aku berhutang permintaan maaf juga padanya. Bukan karena aku sedang _mood_ untuk melakukannya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi orang berikutnya untuk mengetahui betapa luar biasa Yoongi terasa. Darahku memanas mengingat bagaimana Zhoumi menyentuh Yoongi tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kupikir kau akan meminta Taemin untuk menikah besok malam. Jungkook mengatakan kau bahkan sudah mempersiapkan cincinnya?"

Aku menghela nafas frustasi.

"Ya benar. Hanya saja, ini lebih dalam daripada yang terlihat, _hyung_. Aku pernah bercinta dengan Yoongi sekitar empat bulan lalu ketika ia melewati kota. Dia mengesankan."

Aku tidak mau mengatakan pada Zhoumi seberapa menakjubkannya seorang Min Yoongi, karena aku tidak ragu dia akan mencoba menggodanya.

"Jadi, kau membutuhkan satu sesi bercinta lagi dengannya? Dia tahu akan statusmu yang akan bertunangan itu dan dia oke melakukannya? Jika ya, maka itu adil. Tapi jika dia tidak tahu, maka kau _bajingan,_ maaf bung."

Bagian terakhir keluar dengan suara lembut dicampur dengan ancaman marah.

"Aku _bajingan_ itu," jawabku, dan mendorong melewatinya ketika Taemin berjalan menuju kearahku.

Aku punya dia untuk kuurusi sekarang.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana. Di mana saja kau?" Tanyanya.

Aku lelah untuk merangkai kebohongan, maka aku memutuskan dia tidak perlu berpikir ini adalah sebuah dongeng. Dia membutuhkan kebenaran.

"Aku baru saja melakukan _seks_ liar yang benar-benar panas. Jika aku memintamu untuk menikah besok hanya untuk keuntungan bisnis semata, maka aku membutuhkan suatu memori indah yang lebih baik."

Kebanyakan orang akan tersentak, tapi Taemin yang kukenal tidak akan seperti itu. Ini adalah transaksi bisnis untuknya juga.

"Aku berharap itu _seks_ yang bagus karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi setelah aku memakai cincin itu," desisnya.

"Itu sangat luar biasa," jawabku, dan menuju pintu depan.

"Ayo pergi."

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: TGif, 25.11.2016]

[Uda lama gk nulis yg ena2, hopefully cukup panas... kl msh krg panas silahkan dibaca sambil nonton fancamnya Jimtet pas perform "pendarahan, berkeringat & tangisan" (피 땀 눈물) aja ya wkwk 😅]


	6. Chapter 6

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tidak ingin kembali ke teras belakang dengan Taehyung. Aku melihat Zhoumi berjalan ke arah kami dan aku hanya ingin berada di luar. Kali ini terasa sakit. Dengan Hunchul aku merasa jijik saja. Tapi dengan Jimin… ini menyakitkan.

Dia terlihat berbeda, atau setidaknya aku pikir dia berbeda. Caranya menyentuhku dan menginginkanku memberikanku harapan. Aku sangat bodoh dengan berpikir _seks_ panas adalah jawaban untuk masalahku. Itu semua hanyalah sekedar keegoisan belaka. Jimin tidak berniat memberikanku kasih sayang yang murni. Hatiku terasa sakit karena aku menginginkan dan terlanjur mengharapkan semua itu darinya.

Aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur, dan aku tahu aku butuh sendiri. Ini bukan sesuatu yang orang lain perlu untuk lihat. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di sini berpikir aku seorang yang aneh juga.

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian, jika kau tidak keberatan," kataku kepada Taehyung, dan memaksa untuk tersenyum padanya sebelum aku berjalan ke luar ke udara malam yang dingin.

Aku tidak melihat ke belakang dan aku tidak mencoba untuk menemukan mobilku. Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk mengemudi. Aku butuh tempat gelap dan tenang. Suatu tempat yang aman. Aku memerlukan suatu tempat yang benar-benar aman. Aku meneriakkan kata "aman" di kepalaku sebagai tujuanku sementara pandanganku menjadi semakin dan semakin kabur.

Aku berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah yang tampak kosong dan duduk di sisi belakang rumah itu, menghadap membelakangi jalanan. Aku menarik lututku dan menopang kepalaku di antaranya. Aku bisa melewati ini. Ini hanya gejala traumaku. Atau setidaknya itulah yang para dokter terus katakan padaku.

 _Jangan pergi keluar, Yoongi. Itu berbahaya. Ayahmu mati karena ia pergi ke luar. Tinggal-lah di sini, dimana itu aman, denganku. Kita akan aman bersama-sama. Hanya kita berdua._

Aku merasa air mata dipipiku mulai merebak ketika kata-kata ibuku mulai berputar di kepalaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk menekan kenangan itu. Tapi ketika aku emosional maka itu hanya akan membuat mereka kembali. Mereka tidak hanya menyembunyikan diri di dalam mimpiku.

 _Ssst, Yoongi sayang. Aku tahu kau ingin naik sepeda, tapi begitu banyak hal buruk untukmu di luar. Kau hanya aman di sini. Ingat bahwa kita tidak bisa pergi atau hal-hal buruk akan terjadi. Mari kita menyanyikan lagu, oke? Satu lagu yang bahagia. Satu lagu yang aman._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, _Eomma._ Kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Aku lebih kuat darimu. Aku bisa mengalahkan ini," aku berbisik sambil berusaha mendorong kenangan itu pergi.

Aku bukan ibuku. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin menghadapi bahaya, dan aku ingin tahu semua emosi yang dapat terjadi bersama dengan itu. Aku duduk di sana termenung dan menatap bulan. Ini adalah suatu cara yang aku gunakan dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tahu bahwa di malam hari aku bisa jauh dari 'keamanan' yang diberikan rumahku dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku bisa naik sepeda menuruni jalan-jalan gelap dan aku bisa menghirup udara segar. Langit malam telah menjadi temanku.

Akhirnya, aku mengusap wajahku dengan punggung tanganku dan berdiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil melewati ini. Baekhyun tidak berada di sini untuk memberitahuku untuk bernapas dan membuatku tertawa sambil lengannya terus mengusap bahuku. Kali ini baru saja aku melakukannya sendiri. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku terjaga malam ini sambil berbaring dan berpikir untuk pergi dari kota ini. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku sudah cukup dengan pelarian. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu terus-menerus dalam perjalananku setiap kali aku berhadapan dengan rasa sakit atau sebuah masalah. Ini justru adalah waktu bagiku untuk bereaksi terhadap dunia dan menghadapi itu dengan kepala yang tegap. Namun, aku mungkin harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Bosku mungkin tidak ingin aku bekerja untuknya lagi. Aku akan bertanya padanya. Aku akan berjalan sampai ke kantornya dengan sangat profesional, dan bertanya apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan, atau jika ia membutuhkanku untuk pindah. Itu akan cukup mudah—jika saja aku bisa membuang jauh ingatanku tentang bagaimana ekspresi mukanya ketika dia _klimaks_ didalamku. _Sial._ Berpikir tentang Jimin dengan cara seksual benar-benar harus kuhentikan. Dia bosku. Hanya itu. Tidak ada hal lain lagi.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya aku berjalan di pintu belakang restoran dan menuju kantornya. Mungkin ini sebagai suatu caraku mengatasi masalah juga. Dengan begitu aku juga tidak akan membuang-buang waktu memikirkan semua kekacauan ini. Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Heol._ Aku berbalik untuk menuju kembali ke lorong menuju pintu dapur dan tepat ketika itu, Jimin berjalan masuk ke restoran. Matanya terkunci padaku dan aku berhenti berjalan. Hanya melihat dia lagi terasa sulit. Aku telah membiarkan _seks_ kami menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Aku telah membiarkan diriku berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Aku menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiranku itu.

"Hai, Tuan Park. Aku sedang mencarimu. Aku harus memastikan aku masih memiliki pekerjaan atau jika kau lebih suka aku mengundurkan diri dan pergi mencari pekerjaan lain."

Itu terdengar sangat dingin dan tanpa basa-basi. Aku terkesan dengan ucapanku sendiri.

Sesuatu yang aku tidak yakin dapat kupahami terlintas di mata Jimin. Dia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat denganku lalu berhenti.

"Kau punya pekerjaan di sini selama yang kau inginkan," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu."

Aku tidak menunggu jawaban. Sebaliknya, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu dapur dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang kembali. Ketika pintu tertutup di belakangku, aku menghela napas yang telah kutahan. Aku telah melakukannya. Kami telah menyelesaikan semua. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang dibutuhkan. Aku bisa mengabaikan dia dan dia bisa mengabaikanku.

"Oh, bagus. Aku bisa bekerja denganmu dan bukan dengan Seungkwan hari ini. Dia selalu membuatku gila di pagi hari dengan kicauannya."

Seorang pria yang pernah kulihat di hari pertama aku datang tersenyum padaku sambil tangannya mengambil celemek dan memakainya sambil mendekatiku.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ kan?" Tanyanya, dan mengikat rambut panjang coklatnya.

"Ya, dan kau"—aku melirik _nametag_ -nya—"Jeonghan," jawabku.

Dia tertawa.

" _Woohoo_ , aku melihatmu berbuat curang mengintip namaku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya bertemu sekali sebelumnya. Aku akan mengambil sisi kanan dari meja nomor tujuh hingga meja ke empat belas. Kau mengambil meja sisi kiri satu sampai enam. Sisi kanan lebih sulit karena dekat dengan pintu masuk. Kerumunan di pagi hari oleh para pelanggan tetap. Aku tidak ingin membuangmu ke para tamu buas dan kelaparan itu dulu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin kau tetap melihat disekitar. Aku mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanmu juga nanti."

.

.

.

Aku berhasil hanya melupakan satu hal, dan itu adalah mentega untuk roti bakar di meja tiga. Untungnya, mereka tamu yang cukup baik dengan bayaran yang lebih dan bahkan memberikanku _tips_ hingga 20 persen. Tidak buruk. Di Ilsan aku jarang melihat 20 persen _tips_ dari pria di atas enam puluh tahun. Aku hendak keluar dan mengakhiri _shift_ kerjaku ketika Jeonghan datang sambil tersenyum.

" _Hyung,_ kau punya meja yang spektakuler. Tiga dari empat pria konglomerat sedang duduk di meja tetap mereka, meja nomor dua. Jimin tidak dengan mereka, sehingga mereka akan mencuci mata di sini, dan Zhoumi- _ssi_ di sana hari ini, jadi nikmatilah. Mereka begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Aku pergi dulu, jemputanku sudah datang dan mejaku sudah selesai. Seungkwan akan berada di sini untuk pergantian _shift_ makan siang."

Dia berlari keluar pintu dan aku terjebak di sana melihat ke arah ruang makan. Aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi Zhoumi atau salah satu dari mereka. Kejadian tadi malam masih terlalu hangat. Aku ingin berlari lagi... _Ugh,_ tidak, aku dapat melakukan ini.

Aku meraih nampan dan menu makanan dan mengantarkan ke arah mereka. Seungri, Zhoumi, dan Jungkook sedang berbicara dan tidak memperhatianku berjalan mendekat. Bagus.

Mata Zhoumi terangkat untuk bertemu dengan tatapanku dan senyumnya terbentuk, lalu seringai seksinya muncul.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu _masih_ di sini pagi ini," jawabnya.

Dia tahu. _Sial_. Apakah mereka semua tahu?

"Ini pekerjaanku," jawabku.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk pesanan kalian?"

"Kau benar-benar membuat seragam pelayan itu terlihat sempurna," jawab Seungri dengan matanya mengarah ke selangkanganku dan bukan wajahku.

"Diam," kata Zhoumi, dan menatapnya dengan muka jijik.

"Mungkin minuman dulu saja. Aku ingin kopi hitam."

"Kopi untukku juga, tapi aku butuh dua sendok krim dan gula," jawab Jungkook.

"Segelas tinggi susu putih," kata Seungri sambil melirikku dan menjilati bibirnya.

"Taruh susu itu dalam botol bayi sekalian, karena dia bertindak seperti dia membutuhkannya," kata Jungkook sambil memutar matanya jengah.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang bayi jika dia menginginkanku, seonggok bayi besar yang kehausan," jawab Seungri sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kau benar-benar _brengsek, hyung,_ " Jungkook menggeleng.

Aku tidak menunggu untuk mendengarkan obrolan mereka, aku kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman mereka. Aku menjadi yakin Seungri bukanlah seseorang yang akan kuinginkan untuk dekat denganku. Dia lucu, tapi aku punya perasaan dia bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan.

Ketika aku kembali ke meja mereka, Jimin telah bergabung dengan mereka. Aku terus tersenyum sopan sambil meletakkan minuman pesanan mereka.

"Tuan Park, apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk pesanannya?"

Aku berhasil menatapnya ketika aku bertanya, tapi aku tidak melewatkan alis Zhoumi yang mengernyit.

"Tolong kopi hitam."

Dia hampir tidak melirikku ketika mengatakan itu dan kembali berbicara dengan Jungkook.

"Apakah kalian siap untuk memesan makanan?"

Zhoumi mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dan aku bersyukur untuk memiliki seseorang untuk memfokuskan mataku. Aku merasa konyol mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi aku kelaparan," jawabnya.

"Bawakan aku _burger_ — _double cheese._ Dan minta Myungsoo untuk memberikan saus khusus di atasnya."

"Aku juga satu," Seungri ikut memesan.

Aku memaksakan perhatianku ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin. Jungkook menatapku.

"Taehyung membuatkanku _brunch_ yang cukup banyak tadi, jadi aku cukup dengan kopi."

Pikiran untuk melihat Jimin membuat perutku sakit. Aku benci merasa canggung di sekelilingnya sekarang. Tapi dia adalah bosku. Jadi aku memasang senyum palsu dan tampaknya berjalan dengan baik.

"Dan untukmu?"

Jimin akhirnya membalas tatapanku, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, aku memiliki janji makan siang."

 _Dengan tunangannya_ , tidak diragukan lagi. Aku mengangguk dan menuju dapur.

"Aku sangat ingin mendaratkan tanganku di situ," kata Seungri saat aku berjalan pergi.

"Diam," bentak Zhoumi.

Ketika aku datang kembali dan mengantarkan pesanan kopi hitam Jimin, aku berhasil lolos tanpa interaksi lebih dengannya. Seungkwan melenggang masuk ke dapur dan aku menarik napas lega.

"Seungkwan, aku akan memberikan setengah _tips_ -ku hari ini jika kau mengubah bagian antaran denganku sekarang."

Seungkwan menaikkan salah satu alis sempurnanya dan menatapku seperti aku sudah gila.

"Yoongi _hyung_ yang manis, aku tidak akan mengambil setengah _tips-_ mu. Apa yang salah dengan bagianmu sekarang?"

Aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang Jimin. Aku memikirkan hal itu sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Orang-orang membuatku gugup dan aku canggung melayani tuan Park. Kumohon," aku selesai dengan perkataanku dan tatapanku kuusahakan cukup memelas.

Dia memutar matanya dan mengikat celemeknya.

"Baiklah. Kita dapat mengubah sisi, tapi aku punya meja satu sampai tujuh. Kau mendapatkan meja delapan sampai empat belas. Kau masih baru dan perlu mendapatkan meja yang lebih."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih."

"Aku pikir aku akan menyukaimu. Akhirnya tiba juga waktu dimana Jimin mempekerjakan pelayan lain yang dapat membuatku suka bekerja bersama."

Pujian itu terdengar tulus. Aku menyukai perasaan seolah-olah aku cocok dengan pekerjaan dan lingkungan ini.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku berdiri di depan jendela kantorku dan melihat mobil merah Yoongi melaju pergi. Aku bisa membohongi diri sendiri dan mengatakan itu adalah kebetulan bahwa aku melihat ke luar jendela disaat yang sama disaat dia meninggalkan restoran. Tapi aku tahu jadwal _shift_ kerjanya. Aku tahu itu, dan dengan menyedihkannya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menonton dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi. Aku sudah sedikit khawatir dan tidak dapat tidur semalaman dengan pikiran bahwa dia akan pergi tanpa kata-kata setelah kejadian tadi malam.

Ketika aku masuk ke restoran hari ini dan dia datang kepadaku sambil memanggilku "tuan Park" dan memastikan dia masih memiliki pekerjaan, aku dengan _sialan_ bodohnya merasa begitu lega. Hingga aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk meminta maaf padanya sebelum ia berjalan pergi. Aku memutuskan mungkin itu untuk yang terbaik untuk kami. Tidak perlu bagi kami untuk terus berpura-pura akan ada perasaan ataupun sesuatu yang lebih untuk apapun yang kami miliki ini.

Dia mendorongku keluar dari dirinya dan aku perlu untuk membiarkan dia melakukannya. Untuk kedua kepentingan kami. Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menjagaku dari kemungkinan terperangkap dan memohon kepadanya untuk sesuatu yang aku tidak akan bisa lakukan dan lanjutkan.

Pintu terbuka di belakangku tanpa ketukan, dan aku tidak harus melihat untuk melihat siapa itu. Hanya satu orang akan berjalan ke kantorku tanpa ketukan pertama.

"Hai, _Appa_ ," kataku tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

Aku mengidolakan dia ketika aku masih seorang anak kecil. Sekarang sebagian dari diriku membencinya.

"Jimin. Aku datang untuk memastikan rencana yang masih terbangun kokoh untuk malam ini. Keluarga Lee akan berada di sini. Mereka juga sudah merencanakan ini semua. Membiarkan tuan Lee kecewa bukanlah tujuan yang berniat kulakukan."

Dia tahu aku tidak menginginkan ini, tapi di sini ia masih menegaskan kembali betapa pentingnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah."

Empat kata jawabanku ini bermakna jauh lebih dalam daripada yang dia tahu maksudnya. Ya, karena kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang bisa berubah. Dia masih mengendalikan semua hal tentangku. Aku masih tidak setuju dengan gagasan menikah dengan Taemin, dan dia masih tidak peduli.

"Bagus. Ibumu sudah merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan nyonya Lee. Mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini sejak kalian masih remaja. Hal ini tidak hanya mengamankan masa depan kita dan keberhasilan _resort_ yang sudah kakekmu rintis, itu juga akan membuat ibumu sangat bahagia. Dia menyukai Taemin. Ini semua untuk yang terbaik. Kau akan melihatnya. Menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadamu hanya akan membuatmu berakhir dengan tidak menikah, kau tahu itu, nak."

Usahanya untuk mengucapkan lelucon terdengar hambar ditelingaku. Tidak ada yang lucu tentang fakta bahwa kedua orangtuaku mengharapkan aku untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk mereka.

"Setidaknya seseorang akan bahagia," kataku tanpa emosi.

"Ketika kau sudah menikah dan duduk di kantor barumu sambil melihat keluar dengan pemandangan menyeluruh ' _park resort',_ dengan jabatan wakil presiden di pintumu, kau juga akan merasa senang. Sekarang kau hanya merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan permen. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi sukses, dan Lee Taemin adalah jawabannya."

Aku tidak bisa melihat dia. Kemarahan yang membakar dadaku tidak diragukan lagi terlihat jelas dimataku. Suara langkah ayahku terdengar menjauh dan pintu tertutup di belakang. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan pernah dapat memaafkannya untuk semua ini. Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Laki-laki macam apa yang telah membiarkan orang lain untuk mengendalikan hidupnya? Bahkan masa depannya?

.

.

.

Taemin telah mengitari hampir seluruh _ballroom_ untuk memamerkan cincin dariku yang sudah ditempatkan pada jarinya di depan semua orang lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Dia terlihat penuh dengan kegembiraan, dan seluruh ruangan meresponnya. Semua berpikir kami adalah pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta. Aku bukanlah seorang aktor yang baik. Aku lebih suka berdiri alih-alih di bar dan meminum wiski.

"Dia cukup indah. Jika kau akan terikat, setidaknya kau tepat memilih seorang dengan keindahan dan uang. Tentunya itu sesuatu yang cukup layak. Jangan tegang, bung. Kau terlihat siap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatimu," kata Jungkook sambil mengambil tempat disampingku di bar.

Taemin adalah seorang yang indah dan dingin, klasik. Dia elegan dan berperilaku halus—dan manipulatif.

"Tidak bisa untuk merasa senang mengetahui bahwa aku sudah resmi menjadi boneka _sialan_ ayahku," jawabku, dan mendengar gerutuan dariku sendiri.

Mungkin aku sudah minum terlalu banyak.

" _Hm_ , aku mengerti," dia setuju, dan mengambil wiski dariku sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya.

"Mungkin sekarang kau perlu untuk berhenti minum."

"Mungkin, tapi kemudian aku harus bertahan dengan _tipsy_ ini."

Jungkook mendesah.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini, tapi apa yang terjadi tadi malam dengan Yoongi?"

Aku mengambil gelas kosong dan mengarahkan itu ke bartender.

"Tidak ada," aku berbohong.

Jungkook menyeringai.

"Bukan itu yang dikatakan Taehyung. Katanya bajumu berantakan dan kancing celanamu terlepas."

 _Persetan._ Aku rasa Taehyung telah menceritakan semua dengan _detail_.

"Aku bertemu Yoongi empat bulan yang lalu. Kami melakukan _one-night-stand._ Itu... itu benar-benar… benar-benar malam yang fantastis. Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke dalam hidupku dan aku kehilangan pikiran _sialan_ -ku. Itulah yang terjadi."

Jungkook bersiul rendah.

" _Brengsek._ "

Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengerti, Ini semua adalah omong kosong—pernikahan—ayahku, pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dengan menjalin sebuah ikatan hambar. Hidupku adalah hampa. Lalu muncul Yoongi. Yoongi yang manis, seksi, menyenangkan, dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia di luar batas untukku sekarang.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku akan pernah melupakan bagaimana dia terasa."

Aku mabuk dan lidahku mulai berkata-kata tanpa bisa kukontrol. Itu hal yang baik bahwa Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang berdiri disekitar untuk mendengarku.

"Pekerjaan dengan ayahmu ini… Apakah benar-benar sepadan untuk semuanya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Aku tahu dia sedang berpikir aku adalah seorang _bajingan_ yang lemah. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk membebaskan diri.

"Aku bukanlah Hoseok _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Aku tidak seperti dia, aku memang menginginkan hidup ini. Aku ingin pekerjaan itu. Itu milikku, _sialan_."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil wiski-ku yang baru saja disajikan dan hendak kuteguk.

"Aku bilang kau sudah cukup minum untuk sekarang. Ayo kita keluar dari sini selama beberapa menit. Udara malam yang dingin mungkin akan membuat _tipsy_ -mu hilang dan cukup untuk membuatmu sadar untuk pergi berbicara dengan tamu dan benar-benar bertindak seperti bagaimana kau ingin pekerjaan ini. Kau sendiri yang bersedia untuk membiarkan mereka mengontrol hidupmu, kawan."

Aku mulai mengikutinya. Keluar dari sini terdengar lebih baik daripada mendekam di dalam.

"Dimana Taehyung?" Aku bertanya, mencari sekitar setengah ruangan.

"Dia dengan Yoongi di dapur, bekerja. Dia tidak ingin hadir malam ini dan bertanya apakah aku mengijinkan jika dia bekerja saja di dalam sebagai gantinya."

Yoongi berada di dapur? Aku berhenti di luar _ballroom_ dan melihat ke bawah lorong menuju pintu yang menuju dapur. Yoongi ada di sana. Aku harus meminta maaf. Menjelaskan. Sesuatu. Apapun.

"Aku harus pergi mencari Yoongi. Dia perlu memahami semuanya," kataku, berbalik untuk menuju dapur.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak menahan bahuku.

"Tidak. Itu ide yang buruk yang nyata. Kau terlibat dan Yoongi adalah karyawanmu. Buat garis batasan dan tetap di situ."

"Aku sudah membuat garis _sialan_ itu ketika aku menempatkan cincin itu di jari Taemin. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kepadanya. Dia tidak mengerti."

Aku bercinta dengannya, setelah itu aku bilang aku bertunangan dan dia lari. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan bagaimana raut wajahnya malam itu. Itu seakan membunuhku.

"Apakah kau pikir itu akan ada gunanya? Apa yang akan kau capai? Tinggalkan pria itu sendiri."

Dia tidak mengerti. Aku menggeleng dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku pikir Hoseok _hyung_ menyukainya. Aku pikir dia akan menjadi alasan dia untuk pulang ke Busan. Dia mungkin tidak berpikir hal itu ketika ia mengirim dia di sini, tapi dia pasti punya alasan lain. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun tinggal di kondominiumnya sebelum ini. Dia berbeda. Yoongi _hyung_ berbeda, Jimin."

Aku berhenti. Dadaku terasa sesak dan perutku terasa seolah-olah sedang berputar. Hoseok menyukai Yoongi? Dia seorang yang bebas untuk perjalanan kemanapun dengannya. Dia tidak memiliki tanggung jawab atau tujuan dalam hidup. Dia hanya ingin menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Sama seperti Yoongi.

Aku bersandar di dinding dan menatap pintu dapur. Apa yang dapat dijelaskan dari semua omong kosong ini? Tidak ada. Itu masih sama. Aku bukan orang yang dia cari. Kami hanyalah dua orang yang berbeda hal, mulai dari kehidupan bahkan tujuan, dan _seks_ menakjubkan tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

Pintu ke dapur tiba-tiba terbuka, dan koordinator acaraku, Sungjae, datang berjalan keluar tergesa-gesa sambil menarik seseorang, _Min Yoongi_. Tangannya dengan tegas tergenggam di sekitar pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menariknya saat ia berjalan kearahku. Aku akan membuka mulutku untuk memberitahu dia untuk membiarkan Yoongi pergi, tapi Sungjae sudah berbicara.

"Penyanyiku malam ini alergi terhadap kerang. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadaku mengenai hal ini, Jimin. Tidak ada satu pun. Aku akan memperingatkan dia ketika mengambil saus _seafood_ untuk _salad_ jika aku tahu."

Dia menggeleng dan mengumpat.

"Dia baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi _idiot_ itu akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah meyakinkan itu, jadi kita tidak akan mendapat masalah."

Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan menyeret Yoongi dibelakangnya. Tampilan panik di wajah Yoongi menyentakku keluar dari kebingunganku, masih sedikit terpengaruh dengan _tipsy,_ emosiku mendadak memuncak. Aku tidak suka melihat Yoongi diperlakukan seperti itu, dan kenapa Sungjae menariknya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoongi?" Aku menggeram menuntut.

Sungjae menatap Yoongi dan kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kami membutuhkan penyanyi baru. _Band_ tidak bisa bermain tanpa vokalis. Aku berada di modus bencana yang lengkap sampai ketika aku berjalan di belakang di dekat dapur, dan aku mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi sambil mencuci tangannya. Pria ini bisa sangat 'memuaskan'."

Bukan pilihan kata yang baik, kata-kata yang membuat celana panjangku tiba-tiba menjadi lebih ketat, dan wajah Yoongi memerah. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Kau bernyanyi?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, dia bernyanyi. Apa bagian dari 'aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi dan aku butuh vokalis' tidak kau pahami? Pertama, aku harus mendandani dia agar terlihat seperti seorang vokalis yang lebih tepat. Tidak ada waktu. Katakan pada ayahmu _Band_ akan mulai dalam sepuluh menit."

Sungjae melanjutkan jalannya, dan diikuti Yoongi dengan cepat di belakangnya.

"Dia bernyanyi di acara yang pada dasarnya adalah pesta pertunanganmu," kata Jungkook dari belakangku.

Aku bahkan lupa ia masih berdiri di sana.

"Ini bukan pesta pertunanganku," aku menggeram.

"Kau hanya bertunangan dan seluruh tamu di ruangan berbicara tentang pernikahanmu mendatang. Sehingga _sial-_ nya itu cukup benar untuk disebut sebagai pesta pertunangan- _mu_."

" _Sial._ Diam kau, Jungkook."

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Monday, December 5th 2016]

[• CONGRATS URI BANGTAN FOR WIN BEST DANCE PERFORMANCE MALE GROUP & DAESANG ARTIST OF THE YEAR IN MAMA 2016 T_T *PELUKS BANGTAN&ARMY* *수고했어! OTSUKARE!*]

[• HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNDA JIN TERSAYANG! (DEC 4TH) MAKIN RAJIN KSH FLYING KISS KE KITA2 YA, KASIH IBU SEPANJANG MASA BGT *Hehe Daddy Namjoon jgn jealous eoh* :p]


	7. Chapter 7

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **YOONGI POV**

Jika ada cara yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan untuk kabur dari hal ini tanpa resiko dipecat, maka aku pasti akan segera melakukannya. Aku selalu bernyanyi di sepanjang hidupku, di rumahku. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan untuk melarikan diri dari ibuku dan kenyataan pahitnya hidupku. Tidak di depan orang-orang.

Aku senang menyanyi, dan cermin serta sisir telah menjadi sahabatku di sebagian besar hidupku sementara aku berpura-pura bernyanyi selayaknya di depan penonton一fantasi yang pernah kumiliki. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku layak untuk bernyanyi di sebuah panggung. Ibuku senang mendengarku bernyanyi, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi penilai yang baik dari semua hal.

Aku telah mencoba untuk membuka mulut dan menjelaskan kepada pria yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sungjae, yang merupakan ketua koordinator acara _Park Resort_ ini. Tapi dia tidak membiarkanku berkata banyak, sebaliknya, ia memberitahu kepala dapur bahwa aku diperlukan di tempat lain dan mulai menyeretku dibelakangnya.

Aku menduga Jimin akan menghentikan kehebohan ini ketika ia melihat kami, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya menunjukkan raut bingung, tapi dia tidak berusaha menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap diriku saat ini. Setelan kemeja dengan jas putih, dan celana panjang putih. Dasi kupu-kupu bertengger di sekeliling leherku. Aku merasa sangat asing melihat pantulan diriku.

"Jangan gugup. Mereka tidak akan melihatmu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dalam kawanan elit mereka. Kau hanya bernyanyi begitu _band_ memainkan musik dan para tamu bisa berdansa jika mereka ingin."

Sungjae memberitahuku saat dia mendorongku menaiki tangga ke arah anggota _band_ yang memandangku seakan mengejek _. A_ ku tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyalahkan sikap mereka.

"Kau pengganti vokalis kita?" Satu dari mereka bertanya dengan desisan jengkel dalam suaranya.

"Setidaknya mereka akan melihat wajah dan tubuhnya dan tidak akan menyadari betapa buruknya kita terdengar," yang lain menggerutu, dan menarik tali gitar di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa kau nyanyikan, bocah?" Seorang pria tua berkepala botak mendengus bertanya.

Aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak meminta untuk ini. Aku bertemu pandang dengan setiap mata mereka yang melotot marah dan kesal. Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana mereka sebelumnya sebelum acara dimulai. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terdengar sangat bagus.

Siapa mereka hingga berpikir untuk memperlakukanku seperti aku di sini yang mengacaukan semuanya? Jika vokalis mereka memperhatikan alerginya, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku berjalan melewati masing-masing dari mereka sebelum berbalik untuk melihat orang yang tadi bertanya padaku apa yang bisa aku nyanyikan.

"Aku bisa menyanyi apapun yang kau lemparkan padaku," jawabku, lalu berjalan ke atas panggung layaknya seorang artis profesional.

Lagu akrab dari _Bangtanboys "dead leaves"_ mulai dimainkan, dan aku sedikit lega karena aku tahu lagu itu, namun kemudian perutku mulai berputar karena popularitas lagu itu berhasil menarik perhatian para tamu. Aku telah berharap untuk diabaikan.

Aku bergabung dengan denting piano dengan lirik melankolis pertama. Alih-alih melihat keluar di _ballroom_ , aku mengunci mataku dengan pemain piano. Matanya melintas dengan kelegaan, kegembiraan, dan puas karena aku menyanyikan setiap baris lirik dengan baik.

Sama seperti ketika aku berada dikamarku, aku menutup mataku, memblokir segala sesuatu yang lain di sekitarku dan terhanyut dalam lirik dan musik. Ini adalah cara bagaimana aku mengatasi kegilaan dalam hidupku, dan aku menggunakannya sekarang untuk berurusan dengan realitas kehidupanku.

.

.

.

Kami selanjutnya menyanyikan lagu _"me you,"_ dari San-E. _Beat_ yang menyenangkan dimainkan selaras dengan ruangan yang sebagian tamu masih memberi perhatian mereka pada pertunjukan kami. Sejauh ini aku telah berhasil untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Jimin, meskipun aku tahu persis di mana ia berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya padaku.

"Bisakah kau melakukan harmonisasi?" Pemain gitar bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, dan dia kembali menatap anggota lain dan mengangguk. Bigbang _"if you"_ dimulai. Kami telah berhasil bernyanyi dengan harmonisasi sampai _chorus_ ketika aku melirik ke arah ruangan dan terpaku melihat Jimin yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang pria berambut pirang. Aku tahu aku harus berpaling. Melihat dia dan memiliki pemandangan di depan mata bagaimana dia disana akan membuatku gila. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbicara sedangkan Jimin melihat lurus ke arah bahunya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tampak dingin. Tidak seperti Jimin yang pernah bersamaku. Kali ini ia pasti merasa mataku melihatnya, karena ia menoleh kepadaku dan tatapan kami bertemu.

.

 _If you, if you_

 _(Jika kau, jika kau)_

 _Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon_

 _(Jika ini tidak terlalu terlambat)_

 _._

Setiap kata terdengar seperti aku bernyanyi kepadanya. Aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Tapi rasanya seperti itu.

.

 _Uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka_

 _(Tidak bisakah kita membuat sesuatu sedikit lebih mudah?)_

.

Ketika lagu berakhir, aku membuang pandanganku darinya dan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri aku tidak akan melihat kearahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian aku sudah menaklukkan segala lagu yang mereka akan lemparkan padaku. Bahkan lagu-lagu dari Bruno Mars, yang mereka tidak tahu adalah penyanyi favoritku, sukses kubawakan. Pianis menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum padaku saat aku berjalan turun dari panggung.

"Kau _menyikat habis'_ semuanya," pemain _bass_ botak berteriak senang.

"Setiap kali kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, silahkan. Kami akan terima dengan tangan terbuka. Tentu tidak bisa menyanyi duet dengan Dongwan," ujar gitaris.

Aku berasumsi Dongwan adalah penyanyi utama. Aku melemparkan senyum terakhir dari balik bahuku sebelum beranjak pergi. Aku tidak akan menunggu di sekitar sini. Aku butuh sendirian.

Menonton Jimin memegang, merangkul, memeluk tunangannya telah cukup sulit. Pria itu tampan, elegan, dan sempurna. Dia terlihat merasa nyaman dalam rangkulan Jimin. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jimin hanya akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, dan aman.

Aku iri padanya.

.

.

.

Musim semi benar-benar musim yang ramai di Busan, dan Taehyung tidak melebih-lebihkan perkataannya waktu itu. Tempat ini tidak pernah berhenti diisi dengan orang-orang. Aku bekerja lima hari seminggu, dan hampir setiap hari aku bekerja dengan dua _shift_. Uang yang kuhasilkan cukup banyak dan aku juga menikmati bekerja dengan semua orang.

Melihat Jimin terasa lebih mudah sekarang. Kami berhasil memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan ketidakpedulian yang sopan.

Kadang-kadang terasa sesak ketika aku pikir dia sedang memperhatikanku dan aku akan beralih melihatnya hanya untuk menemukan dia tidak melakukan itu semua sama sekali. Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku menyiksa diri seperti ini. Dia memang seharusnya tidak melihatku. Ia bertunangan. Meskipun, tubuhku menginginkannya melihatku一tubuh ini jelas belum menyadari betapa bisa berbahayanya efek seorang Jimin.

Hari ini aku akhirnya mendapat hari liburku dari bekerja, dan begitu pula Taehyung. Kami merencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di pantai. Aku sangat bersemangat memikirkan akan menghabiskan hari di bawah sinar matahari. Di musim ini cuaca juga sudah lebih hangat dibandingkan ketika aku tiba beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Taehyung ingin aku datang ke kondominiumnya yang memiliki pesisir pantai pribadi _resort_. Lebih sepi dan sedikit orang. Aku akan mengajak Jeonghan untuk bergabung dengan kami setelah _shift_ siang, dan Taehyung juga akan mengundang pelayan lain yang dia kenal bernama Wonwoo, yang mendapat libur hari ini juga. Aku melirik ke dalam ponselku membaca _ktalk_ terakhir dari Taehyung.

.

' _Hyung, nanti kau langsung turun saja ke pantai. Aku sudah memiliki tempat yang menakjubkan untukmu!'_

.

Aku menoleh ke belakang jok dan menyambar tas pantaiku, lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Melihat keseluruhan bangunan di depanku dengan lebih jelas dari malam terakhir aku kemari, aku terkagum. Tempat ini jelas kawasan super-elit. Letaknya di properti _resort_ , yang aku tahu setelah bekerja di sini beberapa minggu bahwa tempat ini harganya sangat mahal. Dengan gaji Taehyung yang hanya seorang pelayan tidak akan sanggup menutupi biaya ini.

Namun tidaklah mengejutkan karena ia tinggal bersama Jungkook, jadi kemungkinan Jungkook lah yang membayar semua ini. Atau paling tidak Jungkook membantu setengah dari sewa. Karena setelah mengenal Taehyung, aku juga tahu dia seseorang yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain一bahkan kekasihnya sekalipun untuk menghidupi dia sepenuhnya一paling tidak sebelum mereka menikah.

Aku berjalan ke pantai dan kemudian melangkah turun ke pasir yang hangat. Ada cukup banyak orang di sini dari yang aku harapkan. Aku menyelinapkan kacamataku dan kemudian mencari Taehyung. Aku melihatnya saat dia berdiri dan mulai melambaikan tangannya di udara sambil menggenggam handuk berwarna terang.

Sambil tersenyum membalas lambaiannya, aku melirik ke arah dua handuk pantai berwarna-warni yang terletak di sana. Lalu aku melihat Jungkook di sisi lain dari Taehyung saat ia duduk kembali. Aku melihat disekeliling dan melihat ada handuk yang lain, tetapi tempatnya kosong, meskipun itu terlihat jelas telah digunakan.

"Senang kau bisa datang, _hyung,_ " Taehyung berkata sambil berseri-seri kearahku.

"Handuk ini milikmu. Seungri _hyung_ punya yang satu di belakang kami. Dia sedang berenang di laut."

Seungri. Aku bisa berurusan dengan Seungri. Aku lebih suka Zhoumi, tapi Seungri akan menjadi salah satu teman yang baik. Setidaknya itu bukan Jimin. Tapi kemudian, aku meragukan dia akan datang ke sini untuk berbaring di pantai selama jam kerja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku," kataku saat aku meletakkan tasku turun dan mencari _sunblock_ -ku.

Aku sudah mengoleskan satu lapisan sebelum aku meninggalkan kondominium, tapi matahari ini terasa menyengat. Aku merasa perlu untuk memakai lebih banyak sekarang selama aku di sini.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Aku tidak mengharapkan Seungri _hyung_ untuk bergabung dengan kami. Kau mungkin sekarang berharap kau memilih untuk tidak datang kemari. Tapi percayalah, aku juga berharap dia akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, _hyung_."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan lugu Taehyung sambil berpikir bahwa itu seakan tidak mungkin untuk Seungri meninggalkan pria setiap sedang sendirian. Aku melepas kaosku, melipatnya asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, kemudian menenggelamkan badanku dengan handuk merah muda dan kuning berbulu yang telah Taehyung bawa untukku berbaring.

"Aku tidak pernah berenang di laut sebelumnya," kataku sambil mengusap _lotion_ ke kulitku sambil melihat orang-orang bermain di air.

"Aku pikir itu mungkin masih terlalu dingin, tapi mereka terlihat menikmatinya."

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Ya, memang dingin. Aku tidak akan pergi bermain air sampai pertengahan bulan nanti. Tapi banyak orang menyukai suhu seperti itu. Jika kau belum pernah melakukannya, maka cobalah."

Itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Itu adalah bagian dari hidup yang aku ingin alami. Aku juga ingin _surfing_ , tapi bahkan dengan pengalaman _minim_ -ku, aku cukup yakin berselancar membutuhkan ombak yang lebih banyak lagi. Gelombang ombak yang sekarang terlihat tidak cukup tinggi.

"Pergilah ke sana dan mencobanya. Jangan biarkan aku menghentikanmu, _hyung,_ " Taehyung mendesak.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan kembali berdiri untuk berjalan ke tepi air. Percikan pertama air laut yang dingin menutupi kakiku dan cukup mengejutkan. Aku berhasil menahan pekikan dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri di sana. Kakiku perlahan tenggelam ke dalam pasir basah, dan setelah satu menit atau lebih air tidak begitu dingin. Aku merendamkan diri lebih dalam dan harus berhenti lagi setelah air jatuh hingga ke pahaku.

"Lebih mudah jika kau langsung menyeburkan seluruh badanmu dan terkejut dengan air laut yang dingin di awal dan selesai," kata suara yang akrab dari belakangku.

Oke, jadi aku kira Jimin juga terkadang _bisa_ memakai waktunya untuk ke pantai pada kesempatan tertentu. Aku menoleh untuk melihat ke arahnya. Aku sangat lega masih memakai kacamata hitamku sekarang sehingga tak harus langsung bertatapan dengannya.

"Oh, apa itu akan lebih baik?" Tanyaku.

Ia berdiri di tepi mengenakan celana pendek putih dan juga bertelanjang dada sama sepertiku. Kulitnya yang _semi-tanned_ terlihat semakin menarik di bawah sinar matahari. Itu tidak adil一untuk tontonan setiap perempuan一pria一aku, di pantai ini. Dia harus mengenakan lebih banyak pakaian.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk berenang di cuaca ini. Jika kau hanya terus mencelupkan kakimu saja, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar berendam di sana."

Mengapa dia berbicara kepadaku hari ini? Dia bertindak seolah-olah aku tidak ada sejak malam ia mengatakan kepadaku dia akan bertunangan. Kenapa sekarang? Aku melihat kembali ke arah laut dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang otot-otot perutnya yang tercetak berkilau berkat teriknya sinar matahari. Dia adalah seorang pria yang bertunangan sekarang. Pikiran kotor mengenainya dalam bentuk apapun adalah terlarang.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu masuk ke dalam air?" Tanyanya, dan suaranya terdengar lebih dekat.

Aku menyentakkan tatapanku kembali ke sekitarku dan melihat dia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatiku. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus. Aku akan melakukan ini sendirian," aku berhasil mejawab dengan sedikit tersendat.

"Kau pernah berendam di laut?" Tanyanya saat lengannya menyentuh bahuku.

Dia terlalu dekat sekarang.

"Tidak," bisikku, berharap dia akan mundur.

Jauh, jauh, pergilah menjauh. Aku mendengar tarikan napas Jimin dan melirik ke arahnya. Matanya sedang melihat ke tubuhku. Bahkan meskipun ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, aku bisa merasakan tatapan panasnya padaku. Tidak baik. Benar-benar tidak baik.

" _Sialan_. Di mana sisa pakaianmu?"

Sisa pakaianku? Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke bawahku untuk memastikan celanaku masih di sana. Apa yang dia maksud? Aku tidak kehilangan apa-apa.

"Ini adalah bagaimana seharusnya orang berpakaian ketika berada di pantai, sama sepertimu," jawabku.

Kepala Jimin turun dan mulutnya terlalu dekat ke telingaku.

"Kau seharusnya tetap memakai kaosmu untuk menutupi kulit halusmu," bisiknya.

Merasa kesal dan sedikit tersinggung seakan dia menghina kulit pucatku aku memelototinya.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka tidak usah lihat tuan Park," jawabku, dan mulai bergerak keluar dari dalam air.

Mendapat jarak darinya adalah lebih penting daripada menyesuaikan diri dengan dinginnya suhu air.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku begitu _sialan-_ nya sangat menyukainya. Itulah masalahnya."

Aku berhenti bergerak. Kenapa dia mengatakan itu? Apakah dia tidak peduli apa yang dia telah lakukan kepadaku?

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Itu salah," jawabku marah.

Jimin pindah mendekat ke arahku lagi dan aku menunggu. Ini adalah konfrontasi yang dia ingin lakukan. Aku akan membiarkannya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Tapi apakah kau lebih suka aku berbohong? Aku telah melakukan banyak hal _brengsek_ untukmu, Yoongi, tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku tidak ingin berbohong kepadamu. Aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak peduli segala tentangmu atau bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu tapi itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Kau ingin kebenaran? Karena sebenarnya, semua yang bisa aku pikirkan setiap saat adalah ketika sedang bersamamu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihatmu karena semua yang bisa kupikirkan adalah mengangkutmu ke kamar pertama yang kutemukan dan mencium setiap inci tubuhmu."

Dia terengah-engah dan rahangnya mengeras. Mengapa? Jika dia menginginkanku seperti itu, maka mengapa ia bertunangan dengan orang lain? Menggelengkan kepala, aku menyilangkan lenganku dengan protektif di sekeliling dada telanjangku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu."

Dia menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang mengerti. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan kepadamu. Kumohon. Hanya pergi untuk minum denganku dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Aku ingin kau memahami ini."

Taktiknya berbeda, tapi ia sama. Dia menginginkanku untuk hiburan. Seseorang untuk menghibur sesaat dan kemudian dia akan mencari yang lain. Aku bukan pria seperti itu. Aku menggeleng dan mulai meninggalkan air menapaki pasir. Aku ingin pergi dari bahaya ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak akan membiarkan aku menjelaskan?" Dia berseru panik.

Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Cincin di jarinya adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang aku butuh untuk tahu."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Ada urusan yang perlu aku lakukan dari Myungsoo, kepala _chef,_ yang telah menempatkan _notes_ di mejaku kemarin一panggilan telepon. Aku perlu untuk menelepon kembali 'sang tunangan' dan membuatku memutuskan tanggal untuk pernikahan kami. Apakah aku akan melakukan hal-hal itu? Tidak, aku sedang menyiksa diri sebagai gantinya.

Yoongi membutuhkan larangan untuk berenang di laut dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu, atau dia perlu sebuah pantai khusus yang hanya bisa ia pakai sendiri untuk berenang, berendam一mungkin bersamaku, jika ia mengijinkan.

Dan untuk Seungri _hyung_... aku pastikan dia akan segera kehilangan kedua tangannya. Mengeratkan gigiku, aku memalingkan muka dari pemandangan didepanku. Bagaimana dengan _sialan_ Seungri asik mengoleskan _sunblock_ di punggung dan bahu Yoongi. Seungri bahkan berhasil untuk mendapatkan persetujuannya untuk menemaninya masuk ke dalam air.

Aku duduk di sini dan menyaksikan setiap detik yang menyiksa itu. Jeritan tawanya dan kesempatan Seungri menyentuhnya membuat kecemburuanku mengamuk melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Kami pernah melakukan _seks_ panas. Itu saja, hanya itu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang dia. Tapi aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya.

Aku ingin tahu darimana dia berasal. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia punya kakak atau adik. Siapa yang memberinya mata cokelat yang pernah kulihat menerawang dengan kesenangan itu? Apakah dia suka menari? Di mana ia belajar menyanyi seperti itu? _Sial,_ dia benar-benar begitu mempesonaku di acara omong kosong hari itu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang aku tidak pernah akan dapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui darinya.

"Bahumu mulai memerah. Aku pikir setelah menggunakan _sunblock_ akan membantu menahan sinar matahari untuk kulitmu, sepertinya kurang berhasil," kata Seungri, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga mataku dari pergeseran kembali untuk melihat bahunya.

Seungri benar, bahunya memerah. Aku lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat penyewaan di tepi pantai.

"Berikan aku payung," aku mengatakan kepada karyawanku yang kurekrut dua minggu lalu, sebelum musim semi datang.

"Ya, tuan," dia mengangguk.

"Anda ingin saya menancapkannya ke dalam pasir untukmu juga, _sajang-nim_?"

Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku menggeleng singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengambil payung itu dan mataku terkunci dengan Yoongi ketika aku berbalik untuk berjalan menuju ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di pasir. Dia menatapku ingin tahu. Seungri mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya tapi dia tidak memberikan perhatian padanya. Fokus lengkapnya ada padaku.

"Pindah," aku memerintahkan Seungri, memberinya sedikit waktu untuk benar-benar mengikuti perintahku sebelum mendorong tiang payung ke dalam pasir dan memulai gerakan melingkar yang dibutuhkan agar tergali cukup dalam sehingga payung itu berdiri kokoh dan tidak terbang.

"Payung ini tidak akan melindungimu dari sana, Jimin," kata Taehyung dengan seringainya.

"Bukan untukku."

"Oh, apakah itu untukku? Jimin yang manis, tapi aku sedang ingin berjemur mencoklatkan kulit eksoktik-ku," Taehyung menjawab, benar-benar menikmati untuk menggodaku.

"Kalau begitu pindah saja. Bahu Yoongi sudah memerah."

Aku akhirnya mengatakan tujuanku, hal yang memang Taehyung inginkan untukku mengakuinya dan aku melakukannya. Membiarkan Yoongi berpikir mengenaiku walaupun hanya untuk satu menit.

"Kau melakukan ini untukku?" Tanya Yoongi.

Aku bisa mendengar nada terkejut dalam suaranya, dan aku tidak melihat ke arahnya sampai aku berhasil menancapkan payung itu dengan benar.

"Ya," itu saja tanggapanku sebelum aku berjalan dan mengambil handukku.

Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Dia tidak ingin aku di sini dan aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

"Terima kasih," serunya saat aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, bung, kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Jangan lupa Jumat malam di _Sun Club_ ," kata Taehyung, menyeringai ke arah Jungkook, yang tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itu adalah hari _anniversary_ hubungan mereka dan Taehyung bertekad untuk merayakannya dengan berpesta sepanjang malam. Dia telah menyewa tempat itu dengan sedikit bantuan dari Zhoumi yang berteman dengan pemilik _club_.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya," jawabku.  
.

.

.

Sebuah malam dengan minum-minum, menari, dan karaoke bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik untuk Taemin. Tapi setidaknya aku akan melakukan tugasku dan mengundangnya. Sesuai dugaan, dia dengan cepat mengatakan tidak dan membuat alasan bahwa dia harus terbang ke _New York_ untuk mendapatkan setelan jas pengantinnya. Itu akan memakan waktu beberapa hari一membuatku cukup puas dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak harus melihatnya untuk beberapa hari.

Taehyung benar-benar mengerahkan semuanya untuk dekorasi pesta ini, Rangkaian gelas lilin telah tersusun indah di sebuah meja besar membentuk angka "3". Ada cahaya kecil di setiap gelas, sehingga efeknya cukup keren. Aku berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang aku temui, tapi aku tetap mengamati seseorang di sudut ruangan di sisi kanan, Min Yoongi.

Aku akan mencoba dan berbicara dengannya sekali lagi malam ini. Menonton dia tertawa dan berbicara dengan Seungri dan Zhoumi seperti mereka teman lama seakan membunuhku. Aku ingin seperti itu juga. Aku tahu dia tidak sedang berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka, tetapi mereka akan berusaha untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Zhoumi telah mengatakan sesuatu tentang bagaimana Yoongi ingin belajar bermain gitar, dan aku langsung cemburu mendengarnya. Mengetahui sebuah kenyataan ia tahu sesuatu yang pribadi tentang dirinya. Sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu, Jimin, setelah kau bertunangan. Kau seharusnya muncul dengan membawa serta tunanganmu dalam suatu pesta, termasuk pestaku," kata Taehyung saat ia berhenti di depanku dan menuangkan sebotol minuman yang sepertinya wiski.

"Dia harus pergi ke _New York_ ," jawabku, dan mengambil gelas dari tangannya.

" _Hm_ , masa bodoh," Taehyung menjawab geram, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku menenggak gelasku dan melihatnya dari pantulan kaca di bar. Yoongi datang berjalan keluar dari _toilet_ , dan aku menghabiskan satu menit untuk terpesona akan celana jins biru dan sepatu bot-nya yang pernah aku lihat sekali sebelumnya. Aku tahu persis bagaimana dia terlihat tanpa apapun lagi kecuali sepatu itu.

Kaos hitam yang dipakainya cukup pendek, membuat ketika ia mengangkat lengannya, sedikit sepotong kecil dari perut putihnya akan terlihat. Dia benar-benar tahu cara berpakaian untuk mendorong seorang pria menjadi gila.

"Hentikan tatapan nafsumu, bung. Kau sudah disegel," kata Zhoumi sambil tertawa kecil saat ia berjalan kearahku.

"Aku belum menikah," gumamku, dan menembaknya dengan tatapan kesal sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Ya, belum, tapi kau _akan_ _一_ _segera_. Jika kau menginginkan Yoongi lebih dari hubungan 'bos-bawahan', kau sudah pernah mendapatkan itu. Kau yang membuat semua pilihan ini, dan aku tahu bahwa kau cukup bijak untuk tahu konsekuensinya. Kau harus bertahan dengan itu."

"Ini lebih rumit dari yang dibayangkan, _hyung._ "

Zhoumi melipat tangan didadanya dan menatapku.

"Begitukah? Serumit apa?"

Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan kepadanya bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Yoongi. Ini bukan urusannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hal-hal bisa menjadi sangat rumit dengan tidak masuk akalnya, Zhoumi. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti, _hyung_ ," kataku dengan suara rendah yang berarti hanya untuk didengar oleh telinganya.

Mata Zhoumi menyipit, kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti sambil menyeringai meskipun itu bukanlah suatu hal yang menggelikan. Kami berdiri dalam diam sambil melihat Yoongi. Ketika matanya akhirnya berbalik dan bertemu denganku, aku memutuskan untuk bergerak. Kami akan berbicara malam ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendorongku pergi lagi.

Tidak kali ini.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Wed, Dec 7th 2016.]


	8. Chapter 8

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tidak seharusnya menatap dia begitu lama, tapi aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura dia tidak menatapku dari tadi. Ketika aku lengah mengingatkan mataku一ia telah bertemu dengan tatapan tajam darinya dan dapat kulihat ada kesedihan di matanya. Jimin memiliki rahasia tersembunyi yang sangat dalam. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Bagian bodoh dari diriku ingin menjangkau dan membantunya. Untungnya, bagian rasionalku sadar dia sedang berjalan kearahku saat ini dan yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah bergerak dan pindah.

Dia kemungkinan ingin menjelaskan lagi. Aku tidak perlu penjelasannya. Aku mengerti. Malam ini adalah tentang bagaimana aku akan bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang baru. Bukannya aku lari menemukan lubang gelap untuk bersembunyi jika bayangan _itu_ mulai merelungku. Aku hanya berhasil membuat dua langkah menjauh dari tempatku berdiri sebelum tangannya yang besar melilit lenganku.

"Kumohon, Yoongi. Jangan pergi. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Lagi dengan kesedihan. Itu bahkan terdengar dalam suaranya. Dia entah bagaimana terlihat terluka. Aku terluka begitu lama sendirian sehingga mengidentifikasi luka pada orang lain menjadi mudah bagiku. Aku tertarik untuk mengelaminya一darinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jimin?" Tanyaku tanpa melihatnya.

"Untuk berbicara. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Dia ingin bicara. Baik. Kami akan bicara jika itu akan memberinya kelegaan terakhir. Mungkin meringankan kesedihan dimatanya yang menghantuiku.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita bicara di sini."

Sendiri berdua hanya dengannya itu tidak akan terjadi. Terlalu berbahaya. Jimin berbahaya.

"Oke, tidak masalah," jawabnya.

Aku akhirnya berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia benar-benar indah. Kadang-kadang itu mudah untuk diabaikan. Tapi dalam jarak dekat, ketika ia benar-benar terfokus padaku, itu menjadi sulit. Aku pernah melihat mata itu bersinar dengan gairah. Aku tahu bagaimana bibirnya terasa dan aku telah mendengar geraman kepuasannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi, tapi kenangan itu menjadi salah satu yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Ayo duduk denganku," katanya, dengan lembut menarik lenganku menuju sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruangan.

Aku memilih duduk dihadapannya, menempatkan meja koktail kecil sebagai pembatas di antara kami. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan, dan semakin cepat dia mengatakan itu, semakin cepat aku bisa pergi darinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku," aku bertanya.

Jimin melarikan ibu jari di bibir bawahnya yang lembut, tebal, dan menggoda sambil berpikir, dan aku memalingkan tatapanku dari wajahnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat bibir itu dan mengingat- _nya_.

"Mengenai malam itu. Aku berusaha jujur kepadamu, dan aku mengacaukannya. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu pergi tanpa menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepadamu."

Aku tahu bahwa di sini一berbicara dengannya, akan membawa kami pada topik ini. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kami bicarakan. Walaupun masih tidak meringankan rasa sakit yang datang karenanya. Aku telah begitu terbuka dan bebas dengannya. Dan tidak, ia tidak jujur.

"Jika kau memang jujur, kau tidak akan berhubungan _seks_ denganku sebelum mengatakan kau akan bertunangan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau berada dalam suatu hubungan. Dan satu yang sangat serius! Apakah kau telah bersama dengannya ketika kita… malam kita… pertama… bertemu?"

Dia menyenderkan kedua siku di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bersamanya. Ini bukan hubungan yang nyata, Yoongi. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini hanyalah kesepakatan, transaksi bisnis. Perusahaan ayahnya melakukan penggabungan dengan ayahku. Kami tidak pernah bersama, bahkan jarang bertemu… atau paling tidak sampai aku memberinya cincin dan dia semakin sering berkeliaran di sini."

Sebuah transaksi bisnis? Apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti," aku akhirnya menjawab.

Jimin mengeluarkan kekehan pahit.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti karena ini semua memang lelucon yang bodoh. Kakekku membangun _Park Resort_. Ini memang sudah sukses di sini, tetapi tidak di liga besar seperti di Jeju atau pantai lainnya. Nama _Lee Club_ yang bergabung dengan nama _Park Resort_ akan membuka pintu untuk ayahku… dan aku, yang akan digunakan untuk bisa membuka itu semua."

"Tunanganmu adalah anak keluarga Lee?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris nama Lee. Ayahnya dan ayahku melihat ini sebagai solusi bagi mereka berdua. Aku suatu hari nanti tidak akan hanya mengontrol _Park Resort,_ tapi juga _Lee Club._ "

Wow. Jadi orang benar-benar menikah karena alasan dangkal seperti ini. Apakah itu sebabnya dia tampak sedih?

"Apakah dia membuatmu bahagia?" Tanyaku, memperhatikan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban bukan hanya mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Tapi dia menginginkan rencana ini juga," jawabnya.

Penyesalan terukir di wajahnya seakan menghujam jantungku. Aku tidak suka bahwa ia pernah berhubungan _seks_ denganku tanpa memberitahuku semua ini, tapi aku masih tidak ingin dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Kami hanya punya satu kehidupan dan itu saja. Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Aku telah kehilangan bagian pertama dari kehidupanku yang terkunci. Dia akan kehilangan bagian terakhir dari hidupnya dalam situasi yang sangat mirip. Hatinya akan terkunci jauh. Tidak terpakai.

"Ini adalah apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya ia menatapku intens. Hatiku meresapinya tanpa bisa kuhindari dan aku menyadari itu selalu akan terjadi ketika aku berada disekitar Jimin. Dia telah terhubung dengan hatiku dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan itu. Aku telah mencoba menolaknya dan gagal.

"Iya dan tidak. Aku ingin memiliki apa yang memang telah tumbuh bersamaku. Aku ingin mengambil tempat yang secara sah memanglah milikku yaitu bisnis keluargaku. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk ini. Tapi… aku tidak menginginkan Taemin. Bukan dia yang kuinginkan."

Matanya mengatakan lebih dalam daripada yang harus dia katakan. Aku menunduk dan menatap tanganku. Aku harus membuat keputusan. Aku bisa terus mendorong Jimin pergi, atau aku bisa memaafkannya. Aku dapat menjadi temannya. Tidak lebih. Dia telah memberiku pekerjaan ketika aku membutuhkannya. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Sampai saat itu, mungkin aku bisa berbagi kenangan dan momen-momen yang baik dengan Jimin.

Kami bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama dalam hidup. Pengalaman baru. Kebebasan terakhir baginya dan kebebasan pertama untukku. Mengangkat tatapanku, aku bertemu dengan mata indah kelamnya. Dia sedang menunggu sesuatu dariku.

"Dapatkah kita berteman? Bahkan setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi… Kita hanya bisa mulai dari awal," aku menyarankan.

Otot-otot di leher Jimin terlihat melentur saat ia menelan ludahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku salah mengartikan maksudnya, bahwa dia hanya membutuhkan kesempatan untuk memberi penjelasan terakhir padaku dan tidak lebih. Tapi matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ya. Aku suka ide itu."

Sambil tersenyum, aku meraih tanganku ke arahnya.

"Halo, aku Min Yoongi."

Seringai lebar menyentuh wajah Jimin yang sempurna dan ia menyelipkan tangannya bersalaman denganku.

"Park Jimin. Sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi一 _hyung_."

Caranya memanggilku ' _hyung'_ terdengar berbeda dengan bagaimana orang-orang di sini memangggilku. Dan sentuhan hangatnya membuatku menggigil. Aku lalu menarik tanganku dan berdiri.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman. Mungkin kita bisa menari nanti."

Dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Taehyung bertemu denganku di bar. Aku telah berencana untuk menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiranku setelah berada cukup jauh dari Jimin. Tapi aku masih berhasil tersenyum padanya seperti tidak ada yang salah.

"Dapatkah aku bertanya apa maksud dari jabatan tangan tadi, _hyung?_ " Taehyung berkata sambil duduk di bangku disampingku dan memesan dua gelas lemon.

"Kami memulai dari awal. Kali ini aku tahu dia bertunangan dan kami akan menjadi teman."

Taehyung mengangguk, tapi aku bisa melihat ketidakpercayaan di matanya.

"Sungguh, kami berteman. Tidak lebih," aku meyakinkannya.

Bartender meluncurkan minuman kuning pucat kepadanya.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau mempercayai itu. Tapi Jimin tidak menginginkan Taemin. Jadi tidak salah jika aku skeptis mengenai sikapnya untuk menjaga persahabatan antara kalian berdua, aku punya alasan jelas."

Bahkan Taehyung tahu dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Taemin. Aku tidak mengerti ini semua. Apakah akan begitu buruk tidak untuk menghubungkan perusahaannya dengan miliknya?

"Sepertinya dia mengorbankan kebahagiaan untuk uang dan keuntungan. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu akan berakhir baik."

Taehyung meneguk gelasnya kemudian mengusap bibir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Itu akan menjadi bencana. Dia akan menjadi sengsara. Tapi dia berpikir ini adalah apa yang dia inginkan dari kehidupan. Tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkan dia sebaliknya. Di dunia mereka uang dan kekuasaan ini adalah apa yang mereka lakukan. Ini sebabnya Hoseok _hyung_ mengambil keputusan untuk pergi. Dia tidak ingin bermain permainan konyol itu."

Hoseok? Dia punya semacam ultimatum juga? Tapi ia meninggalkannya. Dia lari dari semua. Dia tidak mengorbankan kebahagiaan. Ia pergi. Tidak ada kandang yang mengurungnya. Kandang yang menyesakkan. Aku benci mengetahui Jimin akan tinggal di salah satu kandang itu.

"Aku hanya lewat di Busan. Sementara aku di sini, aku pikir kita bisa berteman. Aku suka dia. Aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Ketika aku memiliki kenangan untuk diingat suatu hari nanti mengenai Jimin, aku tidak ingin itu menjadi hanya sebuah _seks_. Aku ingin tahu orang itu. Apakah aku salah?"

Taehyung mengambil gelas lemon dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Tidak. Ini tidak salah. Sekarang, minumlah. Aku membutuhkan seorang _volunteer_ untuk berkaraoke dan一ya一itu kau, _hyung_."

Aku menggeleng.

"Oh tidak. Jangan aku."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ya, kau. Aku pernah mendengar tentang kemampuan vokalmu yang luar biasa. Sekarang saatnya aku untuk mendengarnya langsung. Ayolah, lakukan untukku di acaraku dan Jungkook ini. Kumohon."

Aku mengambil gelas dari tangannya dan dengan cepat menenggak minuman beraroma tajam itu.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Zhoumi duduk di tempat Yoongi ketika ia berjalan pergi.

"Aku mengartikan itu berarti kalian berdua sudah saling 'bermaaf-maafan' sekarang," kata Zhoumi sambil meletakkan birnya di atas meja.

"Kami berteman," jawabku.

Tidak begitu yakin bagaimana itu akan bekerja, tapi aku akan melakukannya jika itu yang ia mau.

"Teman _hm..._ ," Zhoumi menjawab, dan mengangguk seakan dia setuju walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat geli.

"Semoga beruntung dengan itu."

Komentarnya membuatku marah, tapi dia benar. Aku membutuhkan semua keberuntungan yang aku bisa. Menjaga kepalaku untuk tetap lurus di sekelilingnya akan menjadi sulit.

"Terima kasih."

Zhoumi terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau juga berpikir itu akan mustahil, seperti apa yang aku pikirkan."

Aku mulai akan meresponnya ketika Taehyung berjalan ke atas panggung.

"Sudah waktunya untuk karaoke. Sekarang kalian semua telah memiliki minuman gratis, jadi kalian bisa seolah mabuk dan menyanyi akibat minuman keras itu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu datang di sini一belum. Kalian memiliki seluruh lagu dan minuman yang cukup, sampai kalian mampu mabuk untuk naik ke sini dan bernyanyi, itu terdengar seperti ide yang seru kan. Sebelum itu semua, temanku, Yoongi, telah setuju untuk menyanyi pertama kali karena dia tidak harus minum agar terdengar menakjubkan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Yoongi, yang sedang berada di sisi Taehyung dan seperti dia ingin merangkak di bawah meja. Aku ingin pergi menyelamatkannya dari ini, tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukannya.

"Aku akan mengatasinya," kata Zhoumi, dan melompat pergi.

Aku menyaksikan dia berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. _Keparat bodoh_. Apa yang dia lakukan? Yoongi meluncurkan tangannya ke dalam genggamannya dan mereka berjalan ke panggung bersama-sama. Dia akan bernyanyi dengannya? Zhoumi tidak pernah bernyanyi di depan kerumunan sejak SMA.

Yoongi tampak lega untuk tidak harus bernyanyi sendirian di sana. Lirik " _You and I, heart fluttering_ " oleh Acoustic Collabo muncul di layar. Musik familiar mulai mengalir melalui speaker dengan suara Zhoumi yang mulai bergabung. Aku membiarkan diriku terbuai oleh sosok Yoongi di sana.

.

 _Na-do geu-dae-ga neo-mu joh-eun-de mal-ha-go ship-eun-de_

 _(Aku menyukaimu juga dan aku ingin memberitahumu)_

 _Yong-gi-ga an na_

 _(Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian)_

 _Sa-rang-hae mal-ha-go ship-eun-de_

 _(Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu)_

 _I-reoh-ge sok-man tae-u-da-go_

 _(Aku takut jika aku terus di sini dan tidak bergerak)_

 _Geu-dae-ga ddeo-na-ga beo-ril-gga_

 _(Kau akan pergi)_

.

Dia terlihat terkesan dengan nyanyian Zhoumi, _sial_. Kebanyakan orang memang akan seperti itu. Yoongi mulai menyanyikan bagiannya, dan ruangan menjadi sangat tenang.

.

 _Geu-dae nun-gil bo-myeon dang-hwang-hae-seo na nun-eul dol-li-go_

 _(Ketika mataku bertemu denganmu, aku menjadi bingung dan berpaling)_

 _Geu-dae ap-e-seo-myeon ba-bo-gat-i eol-gul bulk-hi-go_

 _(Ketika aku berdiri di depanmu, (muka)ku berubah menjadi merah seperti orang bodoh)_

 _Geu-dae-reul sa-rang-han-da_

 _(Aku mencintaimu)_

 _Su eobs-i yeon-seub-ha-go yeon-seub-haett-neun-de_

 _(Aku berlatih kata-kata ini lagi dan lagi)_

 _Mal-do mot ha-go_

 _(Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan itu)_

.

Dia sangat mengagumkan. Aku pernah benar-benar seakan bertekuk lutut di lantai ketika ia bernyanyi di acara一pertunangan _sialan_ _一_ perayaan musim semi di _resort_ hari itu. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Dia semestinya telah bernyanyi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini di sini. Aku akan mendekatinya, bung. Kau dan kemaluanmu itu telah bertunangan. Jadi meskipun kau bebas untuk merasa marah dan kesal, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku. Dia sangat seksi dan benar-benar layak untuk disentuh, lihatlah pantatnya itu," Seungri berbisik disampingku.

Aku memelototinya sambil dia duduk didepanku dan mengangkat bahu sebelum melihat kembali ke panggung. Aku tahu Yoongi terlalu pintar untuk ikut campur dengan Seungri. Dia bukan tipenya.

"Itu semua juga jika dia tidak berakhir dengan Zhoumi malam ini di tempat tidur. Lihat lah, Zhoumi terlihat sangat siap untuk bergerak mendekatinya juga."

Aku menyaksikan Zhoumi saat mereka menyelesaikan lagu dan dia menariknya ke dalam pelukan mesra. Tanganku terkepal erat. Apa-apaan dengan tangannya itu dipinggangnya?

"Bung, kau terlihat seperti perlu pengingat yang besar dijidatmu bahwa dirimu benar-benar telah bertunangan," kata Seungri sambil berdiri.

Tangan Yoongi saat ini sedang beristirahat di lengan Zhoumi dan itu terlihat sedikit terlalu nyaman dan lama. Tatapan Yoongi meninggalkan wajah Zhoumi, dan matanya menemukanku. Segera tangannya jatuh dari tangannya dan ia melangkah pergi dari Zhoumi setelah memberikannya sebuah senyum tipis. Lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan panggung.

Aku melihatnya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang. Dia menuju lorong belakang yang menuju _toilet_. Aku tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku hanya pergi dengan instuisiku. Berdiri meregangkan bahuku sejenak, aku lalu mengikutinya. Dia sudah menghilang ke kamar kecil ketika aku kembali ke sana, jadi aku menunggu.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan kulakukan. Kami baru saja sepakat untuk menjadi teman, sehingga mendorongnya kembali ke dalam satu一ruang kecil一kamar mandi, dan mengungkungnya ke dinding jelas bukan ide yang baik. Aku juga yakin dia tidak akan bersedia lagi.

Aku membuang jauh pikiran dan hasrat kotorku. Menatap pintu, aku memutuskan ini adalah langkah yang buruk. Kesalahan lain. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengikutinya. Aku ingin mengenal Yoongi, dan ini bukan caraku untuk melakukannya. Dia akan mendorongku pergi jika aku terlalu mendesaknya seperti ini. Aku berniat untuk berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong kembali ke ruang pesta, jauh dari godaan berbahaya ini. Min Yoongi berbahaya.

"Jimin?" Suara Yoongi menghentikanku.

Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Aku menatapnya dari balik bahuku.

"Hei, kau melakukan dengan baik tadi di sana. Aku suka lagunya."

Dia tersenyum manis一sangat manis, lalu tersipu.

"Terima kasih. Itu menyenangkan. Aku sangat gugup ketika Taehyung memintaku untuk bernyanyi, tapi aku senang aku berhasil melakukannya."

"Aku senang kau melakukannya juga."

Dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Bagaimana dengan menari sekarang?"

Aku ingin menari, berdansa dengannya. Aku ingin memiliki kenangan itu. Pengalaman itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan dia menerima uluran tanganku dengan lembut. Aku menatap tangannya yang kecil, dan dadaku merasa sangat hangat dan berdesir. Rasa sesak yang menyenangkan semakin mengelilingiku ketika aku semakin menariknya mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya erat sambil membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Aku bisa merasakan banyak mata terfokus padaku, tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli. Mereka bisa melihat. Mereka bisa menilaiku dengan umpatan apapun. Ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan, paling tidak sampai aku berkata "aku bersedia" di altar dengan 'sang tunangan'. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal Yoongi. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku yakin aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

Seungkwan telah mengambil _mic_ dan baru saja mulai bernyanyi " _How can I love you_ " oleh Lee Seung Hwan. Aku sangat bersyukur itu adalah lagu dengan _beat slow_. Itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan waktu dan kesempatan untuk menariknya lebih dekat denganku. Yoongi meletakkan tangannya dibahuku dan membiarkan mereka di sana. Dia tidak merangkul leherku dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya mendekatiku.

"Kau memiliki aroma yang wangi," katanya, sangat pelan hingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Tidak sewangi dirimu, percayalah," jawabku, dan dia menegang ketika tanganku memperketat cengkeraman dipinggangnya.

"Ini adalah kebenaran, Yoongi. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa kau memiliki wangi yang luar biasa. Jangan tegang atau malu karena aku sedang jujur."

Dia berhasil santai sedikit.

"Oke, kau benar. Tidak ada salahnya berpikir temanmu wangi."

Nada suaranya yang berusaha terdengar menggodaku untuk bercanda terdengar lucu.

"Apakah ada aturan yang mengatakan karena kita teman, kau tidak bisa merangkulkan tanganmu di sekitar leherku?"

Yoongi berhenti sejenak, lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut pundakku.

"Aku tidak cukup tinggi bagi tangan ini untuk pergi lebih jauh."

"Ini juga sudah bagus," aku meyakinkannya, dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau berasal darimana, Yoongi _hyung_?"

Dia tertawa.

"Kau bisa dengan mudah melihat pada formulir aplikasi yang telah aku isi untuk bekerja, tuan Park."

Dia benar. Aku bisa.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya darimu. Aku tidak ingin membacanya dari berkasmu. Dan tidak ada lagi tuan Park, cukup Jimin, oke, _hyung_?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku sejenak.

"Daegu."

"Apakah kau mempunyai saudara laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Sebuah guratan sedih yang melankolis datang diwajahnya, dan dia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Jawaban 'tidak' yang sederhana itu seakan mengartikan banyak hal. Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti anak tunggal. Seorang yang riang, memilih melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia. Ini terdengar seperti biasanya yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak bungsu dalam sebuah keluarga."

Yoongi tersenyum, tapi itu adalah salah satu senyum yang terlihat memendam suatu rahasia. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah tahu rahasia tersebut.

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang periang. Bahkan tidak dekat dengan sifat riang. Tapi aku ingin menjadi seperti itu. Aku berharap suatu hari aku akan tahu bagaimana rasanya bebas. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mencari jati diri一tujuanku. Kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan dari hidup, namun aku tidak. Aku tidak punya ide apapun."

Apa yang aku inginkan dalam hidup ini? Yang aku tahu? Apakah itu bahkan sama lagi?

"Aku tahu lebih sedikit daripada yang kau pikir aku tahu."

Dia menyeringai.

"Oh, apakah benar begitu _eoh_?"

Mencium bibir seksi itu sedikit menggodaku. Begitu menggoda.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Tanyaku.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapannya, Yoongi sedikit merengut mendesah dan memalingkan muka dariku.

"Tanggal sembilan bulan Maret. Kau?"

"Ketigabelas bulan Oktober. Apa warna favoritmu?"

Dia terkikik.

"Hitam. Tapi sejak melakukan perjalanan aku suka suasana alam, jadi warna natural pepohonan一kayu lembab, _uhm…_ coklat. Coklat pucat. Apa milikmu?"

"Sebulan yang lalu aku akan mengatakan biru, tapi aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku suka coklat juga sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arahku.

Aku tidak mau menceritakan itu karena mata coklat indahnya. Dia akan menjadi tegang dan kaku lagi padaku.

"Seorang pria bisa berubah pikiran kapanpun. Aku diizinkan untuk menyukai coklat sekarang."

Aku tidak memberinya waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal itu.

"Siapa wali kelasmu dulu di SMA?" tanyaku cepat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Yoongi berhenti berdansa dan mundur dariku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apakah dia tahu alasan mengapa aku mengatakan coklat adalah warna favoritku?

"Aku butuh minum," katanya dengan goyah, senyum gugup, lalu melesat pergi dariku.

Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya marah hanya karena aku menanyakan tentang guru kelasnya? Ada sesuatu yang mendalam di matanya yang membuatku takut aku tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk tahu.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana. Sikap yang sangat sopan dan manis, benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Tidak ada yang pernah peduli tentang hal sepele seperti itu mengenaiku sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah diberi pertanyaan pribadi yang sangat polos seperti itu. Tapi dia sebaliknya bertanya tentang guruku, dan semua yang aku bisa lihat adalah ibuku.

 _Duduklah di sini, Yoongi. Jangan melihat ke luar jendela. Kau harus melakukan pekerjaan ini. Untuk menjadi pintar kau perlu membaca. Buku ini akan mengingatkanmu betapa berbahayanya dunia ini._

Aku menggeleng kepalaku untuk menghapus kenangan itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini di sini. Tidak sekarang.

 _Itu gelap di luar sana, Yoongi. Hal-hal buruk terjadi dalam gelap. Kunci jendela dan pintu dan tinggal-lah sembunyi di bawah ranjangmu. Monster di bawah tempat tidurmu akan mendengarmu jika kau bangun._

Tidak, _Eomma_. Pergi.

 _Yoongi, jangan pergi ke luar lagi malam ini. Yang buruk di luar sana menunggumu. Tetap bersamaku. Kau telah membuat saudaramu khawatir. Dia tidak ingin kau terluka. Di tempat tidurmu ini aman._

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" Lengan yang kuat menarikku mendekat.

Aku mengikuti tarikan itu tanpa daya. Aku perlu pergi dari ibuku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat malam itu. Aku tahu aku akan mengingatnya jika dia tinggal dalam kepalaku terlalu lama.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Ayo kita ke sana," suara Jimin yang hangat melingkupiku.

Aku berhasil keluar dari kenangan itu. Mereka tidak mengambil kesadaranku kali ini. Udara malam yang dingin menyapu wajahku, dan aku sadar bahwa aku sudah dibawa oleh seseorang keluar kesini. Aku mengambil napas menenangkan sesak di dadaku yang perlahan hilang.

Jimin telah membawaku keluar dari _itu._ Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mataku kembali fokus, kegelapan _itu_ hilang. Jimin duduk di bangku di sepanjang bangku pondokan pantai dan merangkulku di pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah kembali," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Syukurlah," katanya, dan mengelus rambutku dengan tangannya yang bebas sambil masih membiarkanku dalam rangkulannya dengan tangan lainnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih."

Mulut Jimin membungkam. Dia khawatir. Aku telah menakutinya. Aku menggeser badanku untuk duduk, tapi ia merangkulku semakin erat.

"Kau tidak akan bangun sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu."

Perutku melilit. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun selain Baekhyun, dan ia tahu alasan mengapa ini terjadi. Aku tidak dapat memberitahu Jimin. Aku tidak pernah berbicara tentang hal _itu_.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku mengapa itu terjadi. Tapi apakah ini sering terjadi?"

Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang adil. Menceritakan kebenaran tanpa bercerita tentang masa laluku hanya akan membuatnya berpikir aku gila. Mungkin aku memang seperti itu? Tidak ada yang yakin一belum. Aku dapat menjadi seperti itu… Ibuku gila, jadi aku bisa menjadi gila juga. Itulah ketakutan terbesarku, bahwa suatu hari aku akan menjadi gila一sama seperti dia. Aku ingin hidup karena jika hari itu datang, aku ingin pernah menjalankan hidup sekali dengan kesadaranku yang nyata.

"Mereka trauma yang dipicu oleh hal-hal tertentu," kataku dan pindah untuk keluar dari pelukannya lagi.

Dia membiarkanku pergi kali ini. Aku bersyukur namun juga berharap dia sedikit berjuang untuk menahanku lagi. Karena aku membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seseorang setelah aku mendapatkan kegelapan _itu_. Pelukan atau perhatian apapun untukku akan membantuku pulih lebih cepat.

"Aku yang memicu itu?" Ia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke arah laut, bukan padanya. Pertanyaannya memang telah memicu _itu_. Meskipun aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya. Kami duduk di sana dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Aku tahu pikirannya berjalan mengenai semua jenis kemungkinan, dan tidak satupun dari mereka akan akurat.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. Lain kali mungkin kau dapat memberikanku pertanyaan yang dapat aku tanyakan padamu. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertanya hal yang salah."

Dia ingin mengenalku. Dadaku terasa seperti akan meledak. Air mata menyengat mataku dan aku berkedip berusaha menahan mereka agar tidak jatuh. Aku tidak bisa menangis didepannya sekarang.

"Oke," jawabku dengan suara serak.

Tangan Jimin meraih bahuku dan menarikku dalam dekapannya lagi. Dia tidak melihat kepadaku. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan menerjang di pantai. Ketika jari-jarinya berulir mengelus pelan punggungku, aku membiarkannya. Sentuhan sederhana itu lah yang aku butuhkan. Berada di sini dengan dia mendorong jauh semua kegelapan. Semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan dilupakan. Aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya sangat melegakan dan menenangkan, semua aman.

"Jimin? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Suara Taehyung terdengar, dan kami berdua berbalik untuk melihatnya berjalan keluar dari _Club_ ke arah kami.

"Dia pikir kau terlalu banyak minum," kata Jimin sambil berbisik disampingku.

Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana orang lain akan berpikir setelah melihat traumaku tadi.

"Aku baik-baik," kataku sambil dia berhenti berjalan di depan kami.

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku yakin aku telah membuatmu sakit dengan gelas-gelas lemon itu. Mereka bisa menjadi sangat ganas jika kau tidak terbiasa meminumnya. Maafkan aku, _hyung._ "

"Dia baru saja menghilangkan dahaganya. Lemon itu dicampur dengan alkohol. Udara dingin sudah membuatnya lebih baik," Jimin menjelaskan untukku.

Raut lega terpancar dari wajah Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Aku bisa tinggal bersamanya jika kau ingin kembali ke dalam."

Tangan Jimin menegang di sekitar pinggangku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku sedang butuh udara segar juga."

Taehyung tampak khawatir tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik berjalan kembali ke dalam _Sun Club_. Setelah dia pergi aku melirik Jimin. Dia menatapku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu malam ini. Jika kau tidak melangkah dengan cepat dan membawaku ke sini, itu bisa saja benar-benar memalukan."

Kerutan di dahi Jimin terukir dengan keprihatinan.

"Aku senang aku ada di sana. Apa yang menggangguku adalah kenyataan bahwa kau bepergian sendirian. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau sendiri dan ini… ini terjadi? Siapa yang akan membantumu?"

Tidak ada satupun. Aku mengatur jawabanku.

"Aku biasanya pergi sebelum trauma ini menyerangku atau setelah aku selesai berurusan dengannya."

Jimin menarik tanganku lebih erat dalam genggamannya, dan bukannya mengatakan lebih atau berdebat denganku tentang bagaimana hal ini adalah ide yang buruk. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke air yang gelap.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

"Kau harus kembali ke pesta Jungkook dan Taehyung, dan aku pikir aku akan kembali ke kondominium. Aku lelah," suara lembut Yoongi membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku ingin tetap di sini sehingga aku bisa menjaga dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukan pilihan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Zhoumi _hyung_ dan aku akan mendapatkan mobilmu kembali ke kondo nanti."

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pulang sendirian malam ini. Untuk kebutuhanku一keegoisanku sendiri yang perlu untuk melihatnya aman sampai di dalam kondo.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik, aku tidak apa-apa," ia berujar sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berdiri.

Dia mungkin telah baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," aku mengulangi, dan berdiri untuk mensejajarkan pandanganku didepannya.

"Kumohon, _hyung._ Aku akan khawatir sepanjang malam jika kau tidak membiarkanku melakukan ini."

Senyum menyentuh bibir merah mudanya dan dia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Aku meletakkan tanganku di punggungnya karena aku perlu untuk menyentuhnya memastikan dia tahu aku peduli padanya. _Skinship_ membuatku bisa merasakan hangat kulitnya dan mengingatkanku bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku membawanya ke dalam mobil dan membukakan pintunya di sisi penumpang.

Memori ketika aku melemparkan dirinya ke dalam mobil ini bahkan membuatku menjadi lebih obsesif untuk menjaga dirinya. Dia bukanlah milikku dan tidak akan pernah, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku menjadi begitu posesif akan dia. Aku ingin dia aman dan bahagia.

Malam ini telah begitu _sial_ menakutiku. Sesuatu yang tidak benar telah terjadi pada Yoongi. Keinginanku untuk memperbaiki itu semua untuknya muncul begitu kuat dan tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengabaikannya. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya hingga membuat dia menjadi seperti itu? Dia terlihat benar-benar tidak responsif一seperti dia berada di tempat lain.

Setelah aku berada di dalam mobil, aku melirik untuk memastikan dia tetap sadar. Melihat _episode_ traumanya yang aneh malam ini akan mulai menghantuiku. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku akan mengusir kekhawatiranku setelah ini.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu malam ini. Aku harap aku tidak membuatmu panik," kata Yoongi, melirik padaku.

Aku butuh untuk menanggapinya, tapi apa yang dapat aku katakan? 'Sama-sama dan kau benar-benar telah membuatku panik dan mengacaukan kepalaku?' Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu, tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu, tapi aku tidak akan berbohong kepadamu. Setelah malam ini, aku menjadi khawatir. Aku tidak ingin menurunkanmu dan meninggalkanmu di kondominium _sialan_ itu sendirian. Aku ingin membawamu kembali ketempatku dan mengurusmu, menjagamu."

Aku mengangkat genggaman tangannya kemulutku dan mengecupnya sekilas sebelum melihat kembali ke jalan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun. Tapi dia tetap tenang. Aku mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana traumanya tadi ia terlihat dan aku tahu tidak akan mungkin dapat kulakukan. Aku tidak akan pernah dapat mengeluarkan dia dari kepalaku.

"Aku harus belajar untuk hidup sendiri. Hidup tanpa bantuan. Itu sebabnya aku di jalan一diperjalanan ini. Aku harus menemukan diriku dan membuat sebuah hidup bagiku…"

Dia terdengar sedih saat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa dia perlu untuk mengetahui bagaimana menangani hal itu dengan dirinya sendiri, dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku kepadanya.

"Telepon aku setiap saat. Jika kau membutuhkan seseorang, panggil aku."

Dia mengangguk. Tangannya balik menggenggam, meremas tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

Aku berhenti di depan kondominium Hoseok, menyesal tidak memilih rute yang lebih jauh. Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya dariku dan membuka pintu.

"Aku senang berdansa denganmu tadi," katanya sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku menunggu sampai aku melihatnya dengan aman di dalam kondominium sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobil.

.

.

.

Ibuku telah menelepon tiga kali pagi ini. Aku telah berjanji untuk datang ke _villa_ mereka karena keluarga Lee akan ke sana untuk makan siang di hari Minggu, dan dia tidak percaya aku akan muncul.

Ketika ponselku mulai berdering di sakuku lagi, aku berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan _sialan_ -ku untuk ke _villa_ mereka. Ia harus belajar mempercayai anaknya sendiri. Sekilas pikiranku bergulir dengan fakta bahwa panggilan itu bisa saja dari Yoongi dan membuatku mengalah lalu menarik keluar ponselku. Nama Jungkook terlihat di layar.

"Halo."

" _Ya!_ Dimana kau?"

"Pergi ke _villa_ orangtuaku untuk makan siang. Mengapa?"

"Aku tadi datang kantormu dan kau tidak ada di sana. Aku pikir kau mungkin sedang bermain basket dan melupakanku."

"Tidak. Tidak hari ini."

Jungkook berdeham dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih yang ingin ia katakan. Ini bukan hanya tentang aku yang bermain basket dan tidak mengajaknya.

"Aku, eh, aku baru saja berbicara dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku pikir itu karena 'dia'."

'Dia' yang dimaksud sudah pasti Yoongi. _Persetan_.

"Oke," jawabku, tidak yakin apa yang dia ingin aku katakan.

"Mereka berdua akan tinggal dikondominiumnya."

Aku tidak memikirkan tentang itu. Yoongi berbagi kondominium dengan Hoseok? Tidak.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu," kataku dengan gigi terkatup.

Jungkook menghela napas berat.

"Ayolah, sobat. Kau sudah bertunangan. Kau tidak bisa memiliki dia. Jika Hoseok _hyung_ menginginkannya, itu adil. Kau tahu paling tidak dia akan merawat dirinya. Hanya sekarang, mundur lah dan biarkan dia memiliki kesempatan. Hal ini dapat membawa Hoseok _hyung_ kembali ke rumah. Kembali bersama dengan kita."

Gambaran bagaimana tubuh telanjang yang sempurna dari seorang Yoongi terhampar di tempat tidur untuk Hoseok membuatku ingin pergi mengambilnya dan membantingnya di bawah ranjangku. Dia adalah milikku. Tidak, dia bukan milikku. _Sialan_ semuanya _sial_!

"Aku harus pergi," aku menggeram sebelum menutup telepon dan membanting ponselku ke pintu mobil sementara aku mengeluarkan raungan frustrasi.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Thursday, Dec 8th 016]

[In the mood for 'daily update' ^^]

[Oke, extra long post chapter ini. Next chapter Hoseok uda muncul ya hohoho.]


	9. Chapter 9

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **YOONGI POV**

Jam makan siang sangat brutal di hari Minggu. Aku berpikir itu hanya terjadi di Ilsan, ketika semua orang yang pulang dari gereja akan terlihat sangat kelaparan. Ternyata aku salah. Ini kemungkinan memang terjadi di setiap daerah di Korea. Tepat pukul 12:05, pintu restoran dibuka setelah pergantian _shift_ makan siang dan setiap meja di ruang makan menjadi penuh, bahkan dengan beberapa tamu yang masih menunggu antrian di pintu.

Aku pernah berpikir mengapa aku tidak dimasukkan pada _shift_ siang di hari minggu, sekarang pemandangan ini cukup menjelaskan. Ini adalah apa yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan pro saja. Aku bersandar di dinding dapur dan mengusap peluh di wajahku. Entah bagaimana kami telah menyelesaikan semua orderan dari para tamu ganas di luar. Meja terakhir baru saja menyelesaikan makanan dan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Satu-satunya hal yang baik tentang hari minggu adalah _tips_ dari tamu. Aku bersumpah aku akan berhenti setiap minggu ketika itu berakhir. Kemudian aku menghitung uangku," kata Seungkwan dengan mengedipkan mata, dan mengeluarkan gulungan uang yang telah tersimpan disakunya.

"Mereka sangat royal," aku mengangguk menyetujui.

Seungkwan tertawa.

"Ya. Hal yang baik lainnya adalah, ini sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu sekarang, _hyung_."

Rumah. Kondominium Hoseok itu bukanlah rumahku. Dan hari ini aku tidak yakin aku akan tinggal di sana lagi. Aku berharap _tips_ -ku selama ini sudah mencukupi, karena aku mungkin perlu untuk berkemas dan menghantam jalan kembali. Hoseok telah menelepon semalam untuk memberitahuku ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah untuk melakukan kunjungan. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu berarti dia ingin aku pindah keluar sekarang, atau jika dia mengharapkan kami untuk berbagi kondominium.

Aku memiliki mimpi buruk, dan seringkali hampir setiap malam aku terbangun dalam keadaan kacau dan menjerit. Berbagi kondominium dengan Hoseok tidak terdengar seperti ide yang baik. Tetapi meninggalkan Busan juga tidak terdengar menarik. Aku suka di sini. Aku menyukai Taehyung, dan Seungkwan, dan aku juga menyukai... Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti mengerutkan kening. Jam kerja sudah selesai," kata Seungkwan dengan suara menggoda sambil berjalan melewatiku dan melemparkan celemeknya ke dalam keranjang kotor.

Aku berhasil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku perlu tidur siang," jawabku, dan melepaskan celemekku juga.

Aku tidak akan tidur siang. Ada kemungkinan Hoseok akan berada di sana ketika aku kembali. Jika tidak pun hanya belum, ia akan tiba hari ini.

"Ah, aku punya kencan dengan Vernon hari ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur. Sampai bertemu lagi besok, _hyung_."

Seungkwan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang juga adalah karyawan di _Park Resort_ ini sebagai seorang _boywatch,_ lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Aku mengikuti dan kami berpisah di parkiran.

Setelah berada di luar, aku menyapu rambutku ke belakang dan mengeluarkan _snapback_ dari tasku lalu memakainya. Rambutku terlihat berantakan setelah bekerja tadi. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menggunakan topi seperti ini dan sepertinya lumayan membantu mengatasi penampilanku yang kacau dan lelah, juga menghalangi silau matahari yang masih ada menjelang sore ini.

Suara bantingan pintu mobil menarik perhatianku dan aku berbalik untuk melihat mobil Jimin sudah terparkir di tempat khusus. Tunangannya menguntit dari belakang mobil dengan muka penuh api amarah dalam matanya.

"Hanya satu kali makan bersama, Jimin. Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa bermain bagus untuk satu kali makan _sialan_ kita? Apa yang salah denganmu? Apakah aku sebegitu menjijikkan untukmu hingga kau bahkan tidak dapat sedikit berlaga untukku di depan orang tua kita?" Suaranya yang keras terdengar melengking di tempat parkir.

Ini bukanlah urusanku, dan aku perlu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Mataku terpaku pada Jimin saat ia melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Dia tampak kesal.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau dan ayah kita sudah menang. Aku menyerah dan setuju untuk ini. Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah menginginkannya," suara bosan dari Jimin hampir terdengar terlalu rendah untukku dengar.

Jika aku tidak pernah begitu terfokus pada dirinya, aku tidak mungkin dapat mendengar balasan tajamnya.

"Benarkah? Oke kalau begitu, kau tidak harus memilikinya. Karena sebanyak yang aku inginkan dapat bekerja dengan baik diantara kita dan sebanyak yang aku inginkan untuk seorang suami yang akan menjadi aset untuk nama _Lee Club_ , aku tidak ingin hidup dengan seorang pria yang membenciku. Aku bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu. Aku dapat menangkap apapun yang kumau, Park Jimin. Aku tidak memerlukanmu."

Dia mengumpat kekesalannya keluar. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kemarahan yang meledak. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dia benar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Ekspresi di mata Jimin yang tak bergeming masih terlihat kesal.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran hari ini. Aku seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti yang aku lakukan sewaktu makan siang tadi. Ayahku mendorong tombol emosiku yang orang lain tak bisa lakukan. Apa yang aku katakan dan bagaimana aku bertindak bukanlah karenamu tetapi karena dia."

Hatiku sesak. Kilatan kesedihan di matanya memang hanya muncul sekilas ketika dia mengatakan itu, tapi aku pernah melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku ingin memeluknya dan membuat kesedihan itu pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia bukan milikku dan tidak berhak untuk kupeluk.

Tangan elegan yang terawat milik tunangannya itu beristirahat di lengannya. Kemarahan yang menyebabkan dia gemetar dalam beberapa detik yang lalu pergi. Bahunya telah rileks dan tubuhnya condong kearahnya. Suaranya tidak lagi keras untuk terdengar di area parkir dan aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Aku hanya melihat penerimaan di wajah Jimin saat ia mengangguk. Lengannya merangkul lengan Jimin lalu mereka berjalan ke dalam restoran bersama-sama.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan berusaha keras untuk tidak berpikir tentang _make-up-seks_ yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan dikantornya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu dan tetap tenang. Ketertarikanku untuk Jimin layaknya sebuah pintu yang perlu untuk kututup, kukunci, dan kujauhi. Dia adalah seorang teman saja. Rasa sesak di dada memburuku ketika aku melaju pergi dan menuju ke kondominium. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya disentuh oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

Sebuah _Harley-Davidson_ yang terlihat akrab berada di ruang disamping mobilku biasa diparkir. Hoseok di sini. Aku harus memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan, dan aku perlu berpikir cepat. Mungkin dia akan memintaku untuk meninggalkan Busan. Mungkin aku tidak akan punya pilihan lain.

Aku berjalan ke pintu kondominium dan mulai membukanya ketika aku memutuskan mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengetuk pintu. Aku tidak tinggal di sini sendirian lagi. Aku mengetuk dan menunggu. Hoseok membuka pintu hampir segera, dan senyum ramahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Kau punya kunci, Yoongi. Kenapa kau mengetuk?" Tanyanya, melangkah mundur dan membiarkanku masuk.

"Yah, kau pulang kerumahmu sekarang. Aku merasa aneh berjalan ke tempat tinggalmu tanpa mengetuk," jawabku.

Ini terasa canggung. Aku harus meninggalkan ini semua.

"Aku pulang untuk berkunjung dan itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Kau memiliki kunci, barang-barangmu di sini, kau dapat datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Jangan biarkan aku yang berada di sini malah mengganggumu."

Jadi dia ingin aku tinggal? Aku tidak berpikir dia akan melakukan itu.

"Aku berpikir aku mungkin akan berkemas dan menghantam jalan kembali. Aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak uang untuk membawaku, bahkan lebih jauh dari Ilsan kali ini."

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menurunkan alis sambil menatapku.

"Kau pergi karena aku di sini?"

Ya.

"Tidak," jawabku sebagai gantinya.

"Mengapa aku tidak percaya pada jawabanmu?"

Karena aku berbohong. Aku mengangkat bahu. Hoseok mendesah dan menutup pintu.

"Ayolah, mata coklat. Kau dan aku perlu bicara, dan aku ingin melakukannya sambil minum bir dan melihat laut."

Aku mengikutinya saat kami berjalan menyusuri lorong dan ke dapur. Dia berhenti dan meraih dua botol bir dari lemari es, lalu berbalik dan melemparkan satu untukku. Untungnya aku cukup gesit menangkapnya. Hoseok mengangguk ke arah pintu yang mengarah keluar ke balkon yang menghadap ke air. Aku melangkah ke luar dulu.

"Silakan duduk," kata Hoseok saat ia datang di belakangku.

Kehangatan tubuhnya mengejutkan, dan aku dengan cepat pindah untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat meja teras. Hoseok menyeringai padaku seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku dan duduk di kursi panjang sambil meregangkan kakinya dan bersandar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan tempat ini. Bukan orang-orang di dalamnya tapi tempat ini sendiri."

Itu aneh. Semua orang yang kutemui merindukan Hoseok. Apakah maksudnya 'orang-orang' adalah orang tuanya, atau apakah ia benar-benar tidak merindukan semua orang di sini?

"Kau menikmati tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya, memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kearahku.

"Ya. Ini adalah tempat yang bagus," jawabku jujur.

Dia menyeringai.

"Ya ini memang bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal di Ilsan?" Tanyaku.

Aku pernah mendengar dari orang lain mengapa Hoseok telah meninggalkan Busan tapi aku tidak tahu keseluruhan cerita.

"Orang tuaku menginginkanku menjadi seseorang yang aku tidak inginkan. Aku ingin kebebasan. Jadi aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa bebas di sini."

Tapi dia telah kembali.

"Aku tidak akan lama di sini. Kebutuhan untuk melakukan perjalanan dan pengalaman hidup akan segera kulakukan lagi. Aku mengundurkan diri di bar. Aku yakin Hunchul telah meniduri bartender terbaru. Aku tidak bisa terus bekerja dengan manusia jenis itu. Selain itu, Ilsan sudah mulai membosankan."

Apakah ini caranya mengatakan aku bisa tinggal bersamanya? Aku tidak yakin aku menginginkan ini. Dia tidak mengetahuiku. Aku tidak mengenal dia dengan baik. Jika aku tinggal di sini, dia akan belajar lebih banyak tentangku daripada yang mungkin dia ingin tahu.

"Aku harus pindah juga lagipula. Aku menikmati tinggal di tempatmu. Ini sangat bagus."

"Apakah kita kembali ke topik ini lagi? Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mengusirmu, Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Setidaknya belum untukmu kembali ke jalanan. Kau sudah di sini beberapa minggu, nikmatilah pantai sedikit lebih lama sebelum kau pergi. Aku berjanji aku adalah _roommate_ yang baik. Aku tidak mendengkur dan aku tidak minum langsung dari karton susu kecuali itu hampir kosong dan aku menghabiskannya."

Nada menggodanya membuatku tersenyum. Ini adalah waktuku untuk jujur dengan dirinya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong mencari jalan keluar dari hal ini. Dia akan berpikir aku tidak menyukainya, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berpikir seperti itu. Tidak setelah dia begitu baik padaku.

"Aku pergi bukan karena aku khawatir kau akan menjadi _roommate_ yang buruk," aku memulai dan berhenti.

Apa yang telah aku katakan di sini? Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini tanpa terdengar gila?

"Bagus. Maka tidak ada masalah lagi bukan," ia menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Namun itu tidak benar untuk menjadi 'tidak ada masalah'.

"Ya, ada. Aku-lah masalahnya. Aku tidak mudah untuk diajak hidup bersama. Aku... aku mungkin tidak mendengkur tapi aku memiliki mimpi buruk. Mereka mungkin... Tidak一mereka pasti一akan membangunkanmu. Aku juga memiliki masalah kecemasan. Aku bisa menyembunyikannya, tetapi jika kita hidup bersama maka kau akan berakhir melihatku pada kondisi terburukku. Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatnya… Hidup denganku bukanlah sesuatu yang akan kau ingin lakukan. Percayalah kepadaku. Aku hanya perlu untuk pergi dan melanjutkan semuanya."

Ya, aku akhirnya mengatakan itu. Dia bisa membaca ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku yang tersirat. Hoseok duduk dari posisi berbaring dan meletakkan kakinya di lantai. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia bergerak maju, mengistirahatkan siku di atas lutut dan menatapku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tentang ini. Jika dia membuatku ingat terlalu banyak maka aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya persis bagaimana traumaku akan terjadi. Aku mulai menghitung angka berurut di kepalaku. Ini membantu sebagai pengalihan pikiran.

"Jika itu terjadi maka kau bahkan tidak boleh hidup sendirian. Bagaimana kau berurusan dengan kecemasan itu semua sendiri? Kau tidak boleh sendiri," dia berhenti dan merapatkan bibirnya erat.

Aku tahu ia sedang memilih kata-kata selanjutnya dengan banyak pertimbangan.

"Aku memiliki sisi gelap dalam diriku juga sendiri. Sesuatu yang aku membuatku terasa terjebak di dalam. Kita adalah sepasang orang yang kelam, kau dan aku. Kita berdua tidak siap untuk tinggal di satu tempat dan ingin menjelajahi dunia. Aku pikir kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Ini sebabnya aku memberimu kunci ke tempatku dan mengirimmu ke sini. Siapa bilang kita harus bepergian sendiri? Aku bosan sendirian sepanjang waktu. Mengapa kita tidak melakukan ini sebagai uji coba? Kita berdua tinggal di sini beberapa minggu dan melihat apakah kita bisa menjadi _roommate_ yang cocok."

Aku membiarkan kata-katanya meresap. Menanggapi perkataannya agak sulit. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu dan aku tidak yakin apa itu akan bekerja dengan baik bersamanya. Dia ingin berkeliling bersama? Tidakkah itu tampak terlalu intim? Kami hampir tidak tahu satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian, jika kami bersama di sebuah kondominium selama beberapa minggu, kami mungkin akan saling mengenal dengan lebih baik dan dia akan sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak bisa berurusan dengan kegilaan yang kumiliki. Selanjutnya aku tidak harus terlalu memusingkan hal ini.

"Baiklah. _Deal,_ " jawabku.

Senyum lambat tersebar di wajahnya. Senyum itu akan berubah segera. Mungkin setelah malam ini ketika dia melihatku dengan mimpi buruk itu.

"Oh ya, dan juga sedikit mengingatkan. Jungkook sangat senang aku pulang. Dia akan datang malam ini dan akan membawa teman-temannya. Aku harap itu tidak menjadi masalah."

Hal di sekitar sini yang sering terjadi adalah banyaknya interaksi sosial. Aku perlu untuk menyesuaikan diri tentu saja.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Sebuah pesta menyambut "selamat datang kembali Hoseok" bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kuhadiri. Itu sangat disesalkan. Aku menyukai Hoseok. Dia adalah seorang teman. Namun kepahitanku atas fakta bahwa ia pulang dan akan tinggal di kondominium dengan Yoongi, menjadikanku berpikir akan segala sesuatu yang lain.

Aku memutuskan tetap hadir sehingga aku bisa dapat bertemu dengan Yoongi sendirian dan berbicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti dia harus tinggal bersamanya jika dia merasa tidak nyaman. Aku akan memberinya sebuah kondominium lengkap dengan segala fiturnya untuk tinggal jika dia menginginkan itu一dia tidak harus tinggal dengan Hoseok.

Aku mengetuk pintu sekali, kemudian berjalan ke dalam. Tidak ada yang akan bisa mendengarku dengan suara yang berisik seperti ini. Ruangan sudah penuh sesak. Aku mengamati kerumunan untuk mencari Yoongi.

"Hei, Jimin, akhirnya kau muncul juga," Hoseok memanggilku melawan kerasnya musik yang diputar melalui _speaker_ kondominium.

Dia duduk di bar dengan Jungkook, Taehyung, Seungri, dan beberapa pria tak dikenal yang duduk di pangkuan Seungri. Yoongi tidak ada dimanapun di dalam ruangan. _Sialan_.

"Dan dia akhirnya kembali," kataku, memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Hanya untuk berkunjung. Tidak bisa lama-lama. Ayahku akan mencoba dan mendapatkan setelan monyet padaku jika aku melakukannya," dia berujar bercanda.

Tapi kata-kata itu terlalu dekat untuk membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki cakar ayahmu tertanam dalam dirimu.

"Aku mencoba untuk membuat Hoseok _hyung_ untuk tinggal. Tapi dia telah memiliki rencana dalam kepalanya. Dia hanya akan berkunjung sebelum petualangan berikutnya," kata Jungkook.

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha untuk meringankan pikiranku tentang Hoseok yang berada di sini. Aku bisa tahu dari nada suaranya. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menemukan Yoongi.

"Di mana Yoongi?" Tanyaku, tidak dapat berpura-pura seperti aku tidak di sini untuknya.

Alis Hoseok terangkat dan tatapannya menyipit. Aku mengabaikannya dan melihat langsung ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook memutar matanya dan menggeleng padaku.

"Dia di kamarnya. Mengapa?" Jawab Hoseok.

"Kenapa dia di kamarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, melihat kembali lorong yang mengarah ke dua kamar tidur.

Kedua pintu ditutup. Mana yang dia tinggali?

"Dia memiliki panggilan telepon dan pergi ke sana sehingga dia bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas. Sekali lagi, mengapa kau peduli?" Tanya Hoseok.

Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Ini bukan urusannya. Dia hanya akan berkunjung ke sini. Itu yang dia katakan tadi sendiri.

"Jimin dan Yoongi pernah bertemu ketika dia melewati Busan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka uh… mereka uh... melakukan _one-night-stand._ Mereka berteman sekarang. Dia sedikit protektif," jelas Jungkook.

"Kau sudah bertunangan," kata Hoseok, seperti jika aku perlu diingatkan.

Aku meratakan tatapanku padanya.

"Aku tidak一ketika aku dan Yoongi bertemu. Dan itu sekarang juga tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk peduli dengannya. Aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja," kataku, sebelum pindah menyeberangi ruangan menuju lorong.

Aku membuka pintu pertama dan ruangan gelap di sana tanpa lampu yang dinyalakan. Aku menutup pintu itu dan membuka yang berikutnya. Yoongi sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki disilangkan dan ponsel yang ditekan ditelinganya. Matanya terangkat untuk bertemu denganku dan mata indahnya melebar terkejut.

Dia baik-baik saja dan aku harus menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku malah melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangku.

"Uh, ya. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti," kata Yoongi keponselnya saat dia melihatku dengan hati-hati.

"Aku baik. Aku hanya perlu untuk berkumpul menemani yang lain dan aku tidak ingin dinilai tidak sopan. Baik. Ya. Aku mencintaimu juga. _Annyeong_."

Dia menekan tombol _end_ di ponsel dan perlahan-lahan meletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Jimin?" Nada pertanyaannya terdengar jelas sarat dengan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak ada di luar sana," aku mengangguk ke arah pintu.

"Aku ingin memeriksamu."

Pemahaman muncul diwajahnya, dan dia memberiku senyum kecil yang membuat dadaku terasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tahu kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik."

Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak yakin dia pernah baik-baik saja. Aku berjalan melintasi ruangan dan duduk di samping di tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin datang mengecekmu sejak jumat malam. Kau tahu kau bisa memanggilku jika kau memerlukan bantuan."

Dia menoleh hanya satu inci sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan tatapanku.

"Kau sibuk dengan tunanganmu di akhir pekan. Kau tidak punya waktu untuk khawatir akan diriku."

Aku hanya bertemu dengan Taemin hari ini saat makan siang.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan Taemin akhir pekan ini," jawabku, membenci mengatakan namanya ke Yoongi.

Tampaknya jawabanku salah. Yoongi menjatuhkan matanya menatap ke bawah pada tangannya.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua ketika aku pulang kerja hari ini."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengingat kembali ke bencana makan siang yang kami miliki dengan orang tua kami dan pertengkaran kami di perjalanan ke _resort._ Kemudian aku meminta maaf karena Taemin mengatakan hal yang benar. Aku menyiksa kami berdua dengan menjadi pria penuh emosi yang bodoh.

"Kami makan siang bersama," aku menjelaskan.

Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan, tapi aku melakukannya.

"Kau bertengkar lalu kau berbaikan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau akan pernah merasa bahagia, Jimin," kejujuran dari komentarnya membuat sesak di dadaku terasa sakit.

"Begitu juga denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku peduli padamu lagi. Aku takut bagaimana aku memiliki perasaan ini untukmu dan aku tidak ingin terluka."

Dia membuatku menjadi sulit untuk bernapas. Suaranya yang memohon lembut seakan menghancurkanku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," aku bersumpah.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya.

"Tapi kau melakukannya. Setiap kali aku melihatmu dengannya itu membuatku sakit. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Aku peduli dengan terlalu cepat. Dan jumat malam tidak membantu. Hanya membuatku semakin peduli denganmu lagi."

Kami bahkan hampir memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi teman. Dia sudah menempatkan ruang diantara kami. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menjauhiku. Aku membutuhkannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya titik terang dalam hidupku sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita untuk berteman?" Aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kemudian meremas tangannya erat di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa. Saat kau… ketika kau bersikap manis dan penuh perhatian seperti yang kau lakukan malam itu… tidak ada yang pernah seperti itu terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hatiku."

 _Persetan._ Aku tidak bisa kehilangan ini... Hal ini diantara kami, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia terluka. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga dirinya dari terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin berada di sana untukmu ketika kau membutuhkan seseorang. Jangan mendorongku pergi."

Yoongi tertawa sedih.

"Itu bukanlah 'hanya' sekedar hal sederhana. Kau tidak boleh berada di sana untukku ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang. Itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit setiap kali kau melakukannya. Aku akan segera pergi. Mari kita menjaga jarak sampai aku pergi."

Tidak. Aku baru saja akan menolak usulannya ketika pintu terbuka dan Hoseok melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kepada Yoongi tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku tidak suka cara dia menatapnya. Sorot kekhawatiran dimatanya hanya membuatku kesal.

"Kami hanya berbicara tentang aku yang akan segera pergi," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi," aku berargumen.

Jika dia ingin memiliki percakapan ini di depan Hoseok, maka kami akan _sialan_ melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini," jawabnya.

"Ya kau bisa."

"Dia tidak ingin, Jimin. Dan mengapa begitu penting untuk mendapatkan dia untuk tetap di sini?" Kata Hoseok, mengambil langkah mendekat ke Yoongi.

"Jangan ikut campur dan keluar dari percakapan ini, Hoseok _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia."

Yoongi berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikanku dari makianku.

"Hentikan."

Aku menatapnya, dan kesedihan di matanya menusuk hatiku. Aku suka melihat matanya bersinar dengan tawa. Tidak seperti ini.

"Kau harus melangkah mundur dan berpikir jernih mengenai omong kosong yang telah kau lakukan. Jimin yang aku ingat bukanlah seorang pria _brengsek_ dan sensitif. Yoongi tidak layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau telah bertunangan. Apa pun yang kau rasakan pada Yoongi harus berakhir. Dia akan segera meninggalkan Busan denganku dalam beberapa minggu. Kami akan melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama. Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan ini berjalan dengan seharusnya?"

Dia akan pergi dengannya? Penolakan untuk percaya Yoongi akan pergi bersama Hoseok menumbuk kepalaku. Namun dia berdiri di sana dan tidak menyangkalnya. Dia hanya tampak sedih dan terpukul. _Sialan_. Aku tidak bisa terus melakukan hal ini pada diriku sendiri. Dia tidak akan tinggal di sini. Aku tidak punya masa depan lagi dengan Yoongi. Dan jika aku tidak menikahi Taemin, aku tidak punya masa depan di perusahaan ayahku.

Tangan Hoseok menyelinap ke bahu Yoongi dan meremasnya. Itu hal terakhir yang bisa kutahan untuk kulihat. Selebihnya, aku memilih berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada siapa pun. Aku hanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: TGif, 09-12-2016]


	10. Chapter 10

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age)

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age)

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu padanya," kataku tanpa berbalik dan melihat Hoseok.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Jimin telah begitu tersiksa. Aku bisa melihat keraguan diwajahnya. Aku ingin dia memilihku. Tapi apa yang akan dia tuju denganku sebagai pilihan? Aku bukan pilihan bagi siapapun.

"Dia bertunangan. Dia tidak punya hak datang ke sini dan bermain dengan emosimu seperti itu. Aku melihat kepedihan dimatamu. Apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua masih jelas ada dan dia tidak membiarkannya pergi. Itu tidak adil bagimu."

Mungkin memang tidak adil bagiku. Tapi itu juga tidak adil baginya. Semua pilihan seakan telah dirancang untuknya. Dia tidak bahagia dan aku benci itu. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkannya dengan kenyataan bahwa dia memang telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Dia temanku," jawabku.

Itu adalah satu-satunya kebenaran untuk semua ini. Hoseok mendesah berat.

"Ya, dia temanku juga... Atau dia dulunya begitu. Aku pikir dia mempertimbangkan untuk membunuhku di kesempatan pertama yang didapatnya. Tapi dia bisa meninggalkan semua ini di belakang. Dia bisa memilihmu."

"Aku bukan pilihan," jawabku.

Kata-kataku diikuti oleh keheningan. Aku berdiri di sana melihat keluar ke laut. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Hoseok masih padaku. Dia sedang memikirkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Dia akan segera memahaminya.

"Tidak semua orang melihatmu dengan cara yang kau lakukan. Kadang-kadang ketidaksempurnaan kita adalah apa yang membuat kita istimewa."

Aku tidak menjawab. Karena ia benar一itu yang terjadi pada kebanyakan orang. Namun tidak untukku. Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan tentang ketidaksempurnaanku, melainkan teror yang memutar segala sesuatu dalam hidupku dan membuatku terpisah dari orang lain. Pintu tertutup pelan dibelakangku. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Bagus. Aku ingin sendirian.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku mengirimmu ke sini?" Suara Hoseok mengagetkanku dan aku berbalik.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia tidak meninggalkanku. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia mengirimku. Kami bahkan bisa dibilang tidak saling kenal.

"Karena kau tampak seolah tersesat dengan dirimu一seperti diriku. Aku telah memperhatikanmu selama berminggu-minggu. Sulit untuk tidak memperhatikan pria manis sepertimu omong-omong," sebuah senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dan kau tampaknya tidak tahu di mana kau harusnya berada一lagi一seperti bagaimana diriku. Sejak aku meninggalkan duniaku di sini, di belakangku, aku hanya merasa terombang-ambing. Aku bosan sendirian. Aku melihat semangatmu untuk hidup bebas dan aku memilih untuk mengirimmu ke sini sampai aku punya keberanian untuk kembali dan menghadapi tempat ini."

Dia berhenti dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku berencana menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan lebih mengenalmu dengan lebih baik. Tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aku rencanakan untukmu mengenal dan berurusan dengan Jimin."

Dia menggeleng.

"Kau menjadi berada di sini dan terlibat dengan Jimin. Dari semua orang yang ada, kau terlibat dengan seseorang yang sama kacaunya seperti aku dulu. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak memilih untuk berjalan pergi. Dia ingin hidup menyebalkan dengan paksaan dari orang tua kami. Dia menjadi boneka _sialan_ yang bodoh. Kau dapat mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, Yoongi."

Aku menelan ludah yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku. Aku tidak yakin apa maksud dari semua perkataan Hoseok, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dia benar. Jimin bukanlah seseorang yang aku butuhkan untuk membuang waktuku. Tapi untuk melupakan dan berpindah darinya itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan.

"Malam ini aku hanya perlu untuk pergi tidur. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk Jimin jika itu mengganggu pikiranmu. Kami berhubungan _seks_. Itu saja yang pernah ada di antara kami."

Hoseok berdiri.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian malam ini."

Aku juga. Aku sangat menyesal tentang banyak hal.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya lelah."

Hoseok mengangguk sekali lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur dan menutupi wajah dengan tanganku. Aku lebih merasa kehilangan sekarang daripada yang telah aku rasakan tiga minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _"Apakah kau di luar, Yoongi? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kepalamu mengerti bahwa kau tidak bisa pergi keluar? Ini berbahaya di luar sana."_

Pekikan nyaring ibuku tidak seperti rasa sakit yang membakarku dari sabuk kulit yang dia kibaskan ke kakiku. Aku tahu aku harus menahan tangis kesakitan一ia hanya akan menjadi semakin marah. Menyelinap keluar rumah selalu mengirimku ke sini, ke situasi ini. Lututku lemas sementara kulitku sepertinya mulai robek karena terus menerus dilucuti olehnya.

 _"Banyak penyakit. Ada penyakit di luar sana yang bisa terbawa ke rumah ini. Kau tidak hanya menjadi seorang yang sembrono, kau juga egois,"_ teriaknya dan aku bersyukur itu mampu meredam suara tangisanku.

Aku tidak mampu menahan lagi. Rasa sakit itu terlalu banyak. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bahkan pulang kembali setelah aku menyelinap keluar. Mengapa aku tidak lari? Terus berjalan sampai aku bebas dari ini semua. Darinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia membutuhkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah bebas. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia. Dia adalah ibuku. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

 _"Apakah kau memikirkanku? TIDAK! Apakah kau memikirkan kakakmu? TIDAK! Hal ini mengganggu dia, kau meninggalkan rumah. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"_

Dia berteriak ketika kibasan lain merobek punggung kakiku. Aku mulai berharap aku adalah anak yang sudah mati ketika pemukulan yang buruk ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sakit itu terlalu banyak.

Adegan berubah dan ibuku tidak lagi menjulang di atasku dengan kegilaan diwajahnya yang menakutkan ketika dia memukulku. Sebaliknya, tidak ada kehidupan di matanya saat ia berbaring dalam genangan darah. Aku mulai menjerit.

" _Shhhh_ , Yoongi, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersamamu. _Shhhh._ "

Suara itu jauh tapi aku mendengarnya. Gambaran kematian ibuku perlahan-lahan memudar karena aku lebih fokus pada suara itu. Isak tangisku pecah kembali.

"Ya. Kau baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini," kata suara itu dengan lembut.

Aku membuka mataku, dan ketika sudah mulai terfokus, aku menyadari suara itu adalah milik Hoseok. Ketakutan diwajahnya terlihat jelas. Dia merangkulku dalam pelukannya saat ia mengelus punggungku bolak-balik sambil mengatakan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Dia belum siap untuk apa yang dia lihat. Aku bisa melihat pertanyaan dan kebingungan dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku," aku berhasil mengatakannya dengan parau.

Tenggorokanku kering dari menjerit. Selalu一ketika aku terbangun seperti ini. Baekhyun telah menjadi orang pertama yang pernah melewati ini denganku. Psikolog-ku mengatakan itu adalah teror ketika tidur, dalam alam bawah sadarku. Trauma yang terjadi sementara aku sedang tidur dan kesadaranku sedang menurun. Sayangnya tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mencegah ini. Ketika aku tidur, ibuku selalu datang. Kemudian kenangannya akan datang bersama.

" _Pssh_ ," kata Hoseok, meletakkan jarinya kemulutku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan. Aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan maafmu sekarang."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku pindah dari pangkuannya dan kembali ke sisi tempat tidur. Hoseok tidak bergerak. Dia tetap duduk di sana.

"Apakah kau sering mengalami itu?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Ya," jawabku.

Karena itu terjadi hampir setiap malam. Tapi biasanya aku bangun sendiri setelah gambaran dari malam itu ketika aku menemukan ibuku tergeletak.

"Dan kau berurusan dengan itu sendirian, setiap malam?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

" _Sial_ ," bisiknya, dan berdiri.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau sendiri? Kau tidak harus sendirian! Bagaimana kau bahkan berhasil melewatinya selama ini?"

Dia mengusap telapak tangan di atas matanya dan kemudian melarikan tangannya ke atas rambut menahan frustrasi.

"Itu sangat intens. Apakah kau bahkan tahu bagaimana menakutkannya itu terlihat? Ya Tuhan, Yoongi, kau tidak bisa tinggal sendirian."

Aku menarik selimut sampai kedaguku dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ini adalah saat dimana Hoseok akan menyadari bahwa bepergian denganku jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Semuanya hanya soal waktu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seseorang bersamaku tidak akan membuat mimpi itu pergi. Aku memang memilikinya. Aku akan pergi besok pagi."

Hoseok menggeleng dan berjalan untuk duduk didepanku.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana pagi ini. Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, kau salah. Ini bukan pembatalan perjanjian bagiku Yoongi. Aku hanya belum siap saja untuk itu."

Aku tidak yakin aku percaya padanya, tapi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Pagi ini aku akan membawamu berkeliling di pantai, mungkin sambil kita ber- _jogging_ atau bermain tenis. Kemudian kita akan makan siang bersama. Ini waktu bagi kita untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. "

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku telah duduk dibalkonku sepanjang malam dan menatap ombak sementara aku memikirkan berbagai keputusan yang akan kubuat. Hal pertama yang akhirnya aku terima adalah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bahagia menikah dengan Taemin dan begitu juga dengannya. Hal kedua adalah bahwa aku akan harus melepaskan impianku untuk mengambil alih _Park Resort_. Ayahku tidak akan memaafkanku dengan menolak penawaran menikahi anak keluarga Lee. Yoongi telah mengubah segalanya. Aku hanya tidak peduli lagi. Aku menginginkan dia.

Mungkin itu tidak selamanya, tapi untuk seberapa singkat pun waktuku bersamanya, aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa terus memikirkannya dan menyiksa diri dengan fakta aku tidak dapat memilikinya. Masa depanku harus benar-benar dilempar keluar jalur karena Min Yoongi yang terus menempel di benakku, dan aku harus memiliki dia. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi. Itu bukan hanya _seks_. Mungkin begitu pada awalnya tapi tidak sekarang.

Aku sudah cukup dekat untuk melihatnya dengan lebih dalam. Aku tahu dia seorang yang tulus dan bijaksana. Dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dariku dan hanya menghargai sebuah kehidupan. Dia terluka tapi masih berjuang keras untuk melewati itu. Bukan sebuah kisah yang menyedihkan. Itu semua bagian dari paket yang indah mengenainya. Pernahkah aku mengenal pria seperti dia?

Perasaan lega yang datang dengan penerimaan dari diriku untuk tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah aku temukan, bahkan dengan menentang perintah ayahku, terasa luar biasa. Aku dapat menarik napas dengan dalam dan semua benar-benar menjadi lebih ringan.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan meminta Taemin untuk bertemu denganku di kantor pukul sebelas nanti. Itu akan memberinya waktu untuk tidur dan bersiap. Kemudian setelah itu selesai, aku akan mencari Yoongi dan jika perlu aku akan berlutut memohon padanya. Meninggalkannya dengan Hoseok semalam telah menjadi tamparan telak diwajahku yang memang aku butuhkan.

Kekonyolan hubunganku dengan Taemin memang tidak masuk akal. Dia tahu itu juga. Kami berdua sangat haus akan kekuasaan untuk mengambil tempat dari bisnis ayah kami hingga membuat diriku dan Lee Taemin bersedia untuk melupakan satu hal一Cinta. Bahkan jika Yoongi tidak datang dalam hidupku dan memaksaku untuk pergi dari tuntutan ayahku, aku tidak akan mampu berjalan ke altar dan berkata "aku bersedia."

.

.

.

Ketukan cepat di pintu kantorku datang sebelum Taemin membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Cincin berlian di tangan kirinya seakan mengejekku dengan kilauan sinar matahari yang mengalir melalui jendela一terpantul dan menari di sekitar ruangan. Seolah itu memang sempurna dipoles dan menghiasi jemari lentiknya. Taemin selalu indah dan elegan. Dia dibesarkan untuk menjadi porselen sempurna ayahnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini," katanya dengan kaku menjangkau kursi dibelakang tubuhnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun tapi dia sudah tahu. Ya, semua seharusnya sudah cukup mengkonfirmasi perasaan kami berdua.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku membiarkan ayahku memaksaku hingga sejauh ini, tapi aku sudah selesai. Aku tidak bisa."

Mata Taemin melintas dengan marah dan jijik. Dia tidak mengerti. Aku pikir mungkin dia akan berterima kasih padaku tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia telah siap untuk melakukan rencana ini. Mengapa? Ayahnya dapat mencari orang lain. Mungkin seseorang yang bisa mencintainya. Seseorang yang tidak hanya menikahinya demi mendapatkan nama ayahnya dan keuntungan bisnis.

"Kau membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu," katanya dengan gigi terkatup.

Aku berjalan ke sisi lain meja dan duduk.

"Menikahimu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Kita akan saling membenci. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayahku tetap mengendalikanku. Jika dia tidak ingin aku untuk memiliki bisnis ini, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Paling tidak aku telah membuat keputusanku sendiri."

Taemin memutar matanya seakan apa yang aku katakan adalah sebuah omong kosong.

"Dengarkan dirimu sendiri. Dunia ini adalah semua yang kau pernah kenal. Kehidupan dimana kau begitu bersedia untuk buang, hanya karena kau tidak ingin diperintah melakukan segala sesuatunya, ini semua adalah yang kau butuhkan. Kau bertindak seolah menikahiku akan menjadi hal terburuk yang pernah kau lakukan. Kita pernah dekat, Jimin. Kita dulu berteman. Kita bisa memiliki semua itu lagi jika kau mencoba untuk menerima dan terbuka untuk itu."

Kami adalah dua anak yang orangtuanya telah tinggalkan agar kami sendirian sepanjang waktu. Kami telah berbagi kekacauan hidup yang sama. Dia benar, kami memang berteman. Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Karena kita pernah berteman, maka aku menolak untuk membiarkan kita berdua dipaksa menjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita pilih. Kau tidak pernah diberi pilihan lain. Sejak kita masih remaja, orangtua kita telah mendorongku untukmu. Ada seseorang di luar sana yang akan mencintaimu. Mereka akan menginginkanmu untuk dirimu. Hidup ini singkat dan aku lelah membuang-buangnya dengan kekonyolan ini."

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah erangan kesal.

"Baik. Terserah. Aku tidak akan memohon padamu. Semua bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih baik. Aku hanya menyadari menikah denganmu akan menjadi yang terbaik bagiku. Kau sudah mengenalku dan kita memiliki masa lalu bersama. Tapi aku tidak akan begini terus. Aku punya harga diri dan aku tidak akan berdiri di sini dan mengemis."

Dia melepaskan cincin berlian dari jarinya dan membanting ke bawah di tepi mejaku.

"Ambil itu kembali. Kita berdua tahu aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Aku berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Meminta maaf, atau setidaknya mencoba untuk meringankan pikirannya, tapi tidak ada perkataan lain yang bisa kukatakan. Aku harus bersyukur dengan keberuntunganku bahwa dia tidak melemparkan sesuatu di kepalaku.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin. Aku harap ini layak untukmu, _brengsek_ ," dia mengumpat, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantorku.

Aku menunggu sampai dia punya waktu untuk keluar dari restoran sebelum aku menyusul keluar dari kantor. Aku harus pergi menemukan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku payah bermain tenis. Ketika bola sekali lagi melambung melewati kepalaku tanpa sempat menyentuh raketku, aku berbalik dan menatap Hoseok yang menutupi mulutnya untuk meredakan tawanya. Setidaknya ia melihat kegagalanku memukul bola sebagai sesuatu yang lucu.

Ketika ia membangunkanku pukul enam pagi untuk sarapan bersamanya, aku tidak pernah sangat bahagia sebelum ini. Tapi setelah bagaimana dia membantuku melewati _episode_ traumaku semalam, aku merasa berhutang padanya. Jadi aku akhirnya menyeret diriku keluar dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap.

Sekarang, sudah tujuh belas bola melayang dari mesin tenis dan dua belas bola melewati kepalaku, membuatku berpikir aku harusnya tinggal saja di tempat tidur. Ya, aku ingin belajar tenis, tapi tidak sepagi ini. Dan sekarang aku juga tahu aku memiliki _skill_ yang sangat memalukan, aku tidak ingin mencoba lagi.

"Aku menyerah," kataku sambil meletakkan raket.

"Ayolah, kau sudah semakin baik. Kau bahkan baru memukul bola terakhir dan berhasil mendapatkannya lagi," kata Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Simpan pujianmu itu. Kita berdua tahu aku sangat payah untuk ini. Bisakah aku hanya menontonmu bermain saja?"

Hoseok mengambil raket disampingku dan memasukkan ke dalam kantong tas.

"Kita bisa menyebutnya _game-set_. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Mungkin kita perlu menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk berlatih bagaimana mengayunkan raket dengan lebih lentur untukmu sebelum kita mencoba ini lagi."

Dia berbicara seakan kami akan bermain tenis lagi Aku tidak akan pernah bermain tenis lagi jika itu bisa kutolak. Aku tidak ingin terdengar kasar, jadi aku hanya terus menutup mulut. Aku berjalan keluar dari arena tenis dan naik ke mobilku yang hari ini dikemudikan oleh Hoseok. Kami akan kembali ke restoran.

Sambil menunggu mobil dijalankan, mataku berkeliaran disekitar sambil mencari mobil Jimin. Aku meyakinkan diriku, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak di sini, agar aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tahu itu adalah kebohongan一aku sedikit merindukannya一sedikit berharap dapat melihat sosoknya. Ya, aku adalah seorang pembual yang layak mendapat hukuman.

"Oh, _brengsek_ ," Hoseok bergumam sebelum mematikan kembali mesin mobil dan melihat ke arah luar.

Aku melirik mengikuti arah pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang salah, dan mataku terkunci pada sosok itu一Jimin. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang pria di sebuah misi perang," kata Hoseok dengan suara rendah, lalu membuka kenop pintu, melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Jimin mengangguk pada Hoseok, tapi matanya langsung berada kembali padaku. Aku membuka pintu mobil keluar, lalu menyaksikan bagaimana ia berjalan melewati Hoseok. Dia berhenti didepanku.

"Kita perlu bicara," katanya.

"Kalian sudah cukup berbicara semalam, bung."

Nada Hoseok terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan lembut. Jimin mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak bertunangan lagi. Taemin baru saja pergi dan itu sudah berakhir. Aku mengakhirinya."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya.

"Kumohon ayo bicara denganku."

Ia memutuskan pertunangannya? Aku merasa seperti aku masih tidur. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dia menginginkan apa yang akan ia dapat dari pernikahannya dengan Taemin. Mengapa ia mengakhiri itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawabku.

Suaraku nyaris berbisik. Seringai seksi muncul di sudut mulut Jimin.

"Itu sebabnya kita perlu bicara."

Aku melirik Hoseok yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku punya rencana makan siang bersamanya hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Aku butuh dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bukan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kami…, Hoseok dan aku memiliki janji makan siang bersama," kataku, masih melihat ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok melihatku dan Jimin bergantian lalu ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi penengah untuk ini. Pergilah bersamanya. Jika dia benar putus dengan Taemin, maka ada lebih banyak yang dia punya untuk katakan daripada yang kupikirkan."

Perhatiannya terfokus penuh ke Jimin.

"Tidak menjadi seonggok boneka _sialan_ ayahmu lagi. Ini akhirnya terjadi, bung," katanya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Jimin menyeringai ketika aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, makan siang denganku, Yoongi _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Aku melirik melewatinya menuju restoran. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke sana dengan seorang bos dan makan siang bersama. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu rekan kerjaku melayaniku. Tapi aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Jimin. Dia tidak bertunangan lagi. Hatiku mulai berdetak lebih keras didadaku. Jimin adalah pria bebas sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan nyaman makan di sana. Bisakah kita bicara lebih dulu, lalu mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan di tempat lain?"

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Dia menarikku mendekatinya dan kemudian mengangguk ke arah mobilnya.

"Mari kita berkeliling sebentar."

Setelah kami berada di dalam mobil, Jimin tidak menghidupkan mesin. Dia menatapku. Mata hitam gelapnya tampak serius, tapi kesedihan itu tidak ada lagi.

"Aku minta maaf untuk sikapku tadi malam. Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara denganmu seperti itu. Aku panik dan aku kehilangan kontrol."

Aku bergeser dikursiku dan menyenderkan bahuku sehingga aku menghadap kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau panik?"

Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya seolah ia tidak berpikir pertanyaan ini membutuhkan jawaban. Seolah itu mudah dipahami.

"Karena Hoseok _hyung_ berkata akan pergi bersamamu."

Oh.

"Aku ingin kau memahami sesuatu. Hal ini perlu menjadi sangat jelas. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Taemin. Aku tidak pernah ingin bertunangan dengannya. Aku melakukannya karena dia adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku pikir akan selalu kuinginkan. Tapi kau telah merubah itu. Aku sadar aku menginginkan hal-hal lain. Aku tidak mau dikendalikan. Dan aku ingin mendapat kesempatan denganmu. Bahkan jika kau tidak berencana untuk tinggal lama. Bahkan jika kau tidak menginginkan sebuah komitmen, aku tetap ingin mencoba menjalaninya一denganmu."

Kenyataan bahwa ia akan kehilangan kebebasannya belum cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk menolak melakukan apa yang ayahnya tawari? Semua terjadi karena aku yang membuat dia melawan ayahnya? Mengapa aku? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengenalku lebih dalam dan kau menyadari aku tidak layak untuk semua ini? Apakah kau masih akan bahagia kau telah melepaskan segala sesuatunya?"

Seringai Jimin muncul kembali dan dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Seperti yang Hoseok _hyung_ katakan tadi. Aku bukan seonggok boneka _sialan_ lagi. Dulu mungkin一kali ini aku telah memijakkan kakiku sendiri."

Dia benar. Hidup di bawah kendali orang lain sama berarti tidak hidup. Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia menyerah dengan apa yang menjadi haknya. Tekanan untuk menjadi sosok yang bernilai seperti itu terlalu berlebihan untukku.

"Aku setuju. Tidak mampu untuk membuat pilihanmu sendiri dalam hidup ini tidak adil. Kurasa aku hanya ingin memastikan aku bukan alasan kau melakukan ini. Karena jujur, kau akan tahu dengan segera bahwa aku lebih kacau一lebih berantakan dari yang kau sudah lihat sekilas malam itu."

Alis Jimin turun saat ia mengerutkan kening padaku. Dia tidak suka aku mengatakan itu, tapi dia tidak tahu kebenaran tentangku. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk mengatakan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu berbicara tentang dirimu seperti itu," katanya dengan suara serak.

Aku membalikkan badanku kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kita bisa mendiskusikan ini di lain waktu. Aku kelaparan."

Aku ingin menanyakan pertanyaan一seperti, apa yang akan terjadi dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang? Atau akankah ayahmu memecatmu? Atau apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain?一tapi aku telah menolak untuk bicara mengenai diriku dan masa depanku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengharapkan dia untuk membuka dirinya.

Kami bisa pergi makan dan hanya melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia mungkin menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum hari ini berakhir dan pergi berlari kembali ke Taemin memohon dia untuk memaafkannya. Kami tidak perlu untuk melakukan percakapan yang mendalam sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan tidak merasa bersalah tentang kenyataan aku menginginkan seorang pria yang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi makan _sandwich_ -nya dalam diam. Dia sudah lebih terfokus pada makanan sejak tiba di meja. Aku punya waktu yang sulit untuk makan karena memperhatikannya jauh lebih menghibur. Dia menepuk mulutnya dengan serbet dan matanya terangkat untuk bertemu denganku. Rona memerah muncul dipipinya dan matanya berbinar malu.

"Aku kelaparan. Tenis tadi melelahkan, dan aku tidak yakin mengapa aku sangat payah dengan itu," jelasnya saat ia menurunkan serbet ke pangkuannya.

"Apakah hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kau bermain tenis?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa cemburu terhadap kenyataan Hoseok telah mengambil waktu bermain tenis bersamanya hari ini.

"Ya. Aku memang berencana ingin belajar bermain dan Hoseok ingin aku pergi bersamanya hari ini jadi aku pergi. Tapi aku pikir aku kehilangan begitu banyak bola, mungkin Hoseok menyesal mengajakku yang begitu bodoh."

Kali ini aku tertawa. Aku tahu Hoseok tidak akan menyesal satu menit pun. Aku hanya berharap dia punya cukup kenangan untuk dimiliki untuk sisa hidup _sialan_ -nya, karena itu akan menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan baginya mendapatkan Yoongi sendirian seperti itu.

"Kau hanya perlu instruktur yang baik, _hyung._ Aku bisa menjadi itu," jawabku.

Yoongi mengerutkan bibirnya cemberut dengan sangat menggemaskan. Lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku putus asa. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk membuang-buang waktumu."

Kesempatan untuk mendapatkanku membungkus lenganku di tubuhnya dan mengajarinya cara mengayunkan raket, kemudian berdiri kembali dan menonton pantatnya sementara dia melakukan itu bukanlah buang-buang waktu. Meskipun itu hanya kupendam untuk pikiranku sendiri.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," kataku sambil tersenyum singkat.

Pelayan membawakan bon dan aku menyelipkan uang yang cukup ke meja untuk membayar makanan dan _tips_ yang layak sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Yoongi. Aku bosan berada di publik dengan dia. Aku ingin mendapatkan waktu berdua hanya dengannya. Ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan, tapi yang pertama, aku butuh untuk memeluknya. Sudah terlalu lama aku merindukan itu.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri disampingku.

"Ke tempatku. Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Terutama pemandangan dari jendela besar di ruang tamu. Apakah itu oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk, dan aku mencoba untuk menjadi pria yang penurut dan baik. Sekalipun itu sulit. Gambaran dia telanjang di atas sepraiku seakan tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin dia di sana.

"Aku ingin melihat tempatmu."

Kami berjalan kembali keluar ke mobil. Yoongi masuk ke kursi penumpang dan aku bahkan tidak berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat bongkahan pantatnya di celana putih kecil yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada garis celana dalam, dan pikiran dia mungkin tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah sana hanya membuatku berkeringat. Aku perlu untuk berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lain一apa pun itu一atau aku akan menjadi keras seperti batu dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Berapa lama Hoseok _hyung_ akan berada di Busan?"

Ya, ini satu topik yang bisa kujadikan pengalihan. Mengingatkan diriku bahwa dia masih berbagi sebuah kondominium dengan pria lain. Salah satu pria yang tidak diragukan menginginkannya juga.

"Dia tidak mengatakan dengan pasti. Aku pikir dia hanya siap untuk pindah dari Ilsan dan datang kembali ke sini sebelum petualangan berikutnya."

Cara dia berbicara tentang kehidupan Hoseok ini seperti mengingatkan akal sehatku bahwa dia juga memiliki kehidupan seperti itu. Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi kemudian, jika ayahku memecatku, aku hanya akan sama tersesatnya seperti Hoseok. Gagasan untuk meninggalkan kota dengan Yoongi tidak terdengar seperti ide yang buruk.

Ponselku berdering di sakuku dan aku tahu tanpa menjawab itu adalah ayahku. Ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan untuk Taemin melaporkan semua kepadanya bahwa pertunangan itu selesai. Rencana besar hancur.

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mematikan ponselku. Aku akan menangani itu nanti. Saat ini aku ingin fokus pada Yoongi. Menghadapi ayahku akan membangkitkan semua emosi dan mengganggu suasana hatiku. Aku tidak ingin itu hari ini.

"Apakah kau bekerja malam ini, _hyung_?" Tanyaku.

Karena jika ia melakukannya, aku akan menelepon ke restoran dan mengubah jadwal.

"Ini hari liburku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau yang melakukan penjadwalan pelayan di restoran?"

Aku melakukannya tapi seminggu terakhir ini telah sangat kacau dan otakku seperti di neraka. Aku tidak ingat hari apa aku memberinya libur.

"Hanya memastikan," jawabku sebelum membelokkan setir mobil mengarah kerumahku.

.

.

.

Tempat tinggalku adalah rumah pertama orang tuaku. Kakekku telah membiarkan mereka tinggal di sini sampai ayahku membeli rumah lain yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh ibuku. Ketika kakekku meninggal, ia meninggalkan rumah ini untukku.

"Wah, Jimin! Ini sangat indah," kata Yoongi kagum saat aku berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

Tidak seindah dibandingkan dengan rumah orang tuaku atau sebagian besar rumah-rumah yang kami miliki. Tapi rumah ini memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," jawabku sambil membuka pintu keluar dari mobil.

Yoongi ikut membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar sebelum aku bisa membantunya.

"Ini seperti salah satu rumah pantai yang kau lihat di film. Jendela besar dan teras dengan tanaman hijau yang menghadap ke laut. Ini sempurna."

Mendengar ucapan manisnya tentang rumahku membuatku semakin ingin untuk menggendongnya ke lantai atas dan melihat kamarku. Aku mencintai tempat ini. Ini satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki atas namaku.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagian dalam. Aku bahkan bisa hidup dengan hanya di terasmu. Pemandangan dari dalam pasti sempurna."

Dia bisa hidup di terasku jika dia menginginkannya. Aku bahkan akan membiarkan dia masuk dan tidur di tempat tidur. Meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya一terlalu banyak一terlalu cepat. Hingga saat ini kami telah memiliki saat-saat bersama beberapa kali dan beberapa _seks_ yang panas. Aku harus perlahan membangun itu. Aku ingin membangun semua yang indah dengannya.

"Ayo kita naik. Aku akan menunjukkan betapa sempurna pemandangan di sana."

Yoongi mengikutiku menaiki tangga, dan aku membuka pintu, lalu berdiri kembali dan membiarkan dia berjalan dulu ke dalam. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk sebuah renovasi sebelumnya, tapi mengetahui Yoongi di sini dan memeriksa semuanya, aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak banyak merubah apa yang ada sejak kakekku meninggalkan rumah ini.

Nenekku yang mendekor semua ruang dan mereka tinggal di sini sampai di beberapa tahun terakhir sebelum ia meninggal. Ketika ia didiagnosis dengan kanker lambung, mereka menjual rumah luas mereka di Seoul dan pindah ke sini. Setelah dia meninggal, kakekku pindah ke rumah orang tuaku dan tinggal di sana selama tiga bulan sebelum ia kemudian meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Aku menyukai kehangatan tempat ini. Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir untuk merenovasi apa yang ada. Itu tidak juga berarti aku terhibur di sini. Aku hanya bekerja terlalu banyak dan menjadikan rumahku hanyalah semacam hotel untukku tidur.

Yoongi melarikan tangannya di sepanjang sofa kulit berwarna pucat usang dan berputar perlahan-lahan, melihat lukisan besar dari nenekku yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Dia suka melukis. Melihat kanvas yang telah dicat di teras sementara ia menikmati tahun terakhir dia hidup selalu memberiku rasa damai.

"Lukisan-lukisan yang indah. Begitu cerah dan ceria," kata Yoongi saat dia berdiri di depan salah satu yang adalah favorit kakekku.

Ketika aku pernah akan mencoba untuk memberikan kepadanya untuk mungkin digantung di rumah orangtuaku, ia menolak untuk mengambilnya. Dia berkata ingin lukisan itu tetap di sini一di tempat ini.

"Itu sebuah pondokan di tepi pantai," katanya.

Aku terkesan bahwa dia mengenali guratan kecil di tengah pemandangan pantai itu.

"Tempat favorit kakekku. Pondokan yang dekat dengan kondominium Jungkook dan Taehyung saat ini."

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Dan kau memilikinya di sini, di dinding rumahmu."

"Nenekku yang melukisnya. Dia melukis semua ini."

Mata Yoongi melebar dan dia mulai melihat-lihat di lukisan lainnya di dinding.

"Dia sangat berbakat."

Aku harus setuju. Dia memang berbakat. Namun ia sudah menyerah pada mimpinya itu一demi kakekku Aku selalu mendengar komentar pahit ibuku tentang dia yang tidak akan menjadi layaknya 'keset' seperti nenekku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat nenekku sebagai sebuah keset. Dia seorang yang tenang dan pendiam, tapi dia sudah mengendalikan jauh lebih dari siapa pun untuk mengerti. Dia telah memiliki hati kakekku. Seorang yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan一banyak asumsi seperti itu一ia memilikinya. Dan dia menghargai kepemilikannya itu.

"Ini bukan apa yang aku harapkan… tidak dari seorang pria lajang," katanya hampir berbisik.

"Aku menyukainya Jimin. Sangat."

"Ayo kemarilah, kita lihat pemandangan di sini," kataku sambil membuka pintu yang mengarah ke teras.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dan langsung pergi ke pagar. Angin laut berhembus membuat rambut hitamnya tersapu lembut. Aku suka melihat dia di sini一Min Yoongi di rumahku一pemandangan sempurna. Aku melangkah kembali ke dalam dan pergi untuk mengambil sebotol anggur dan dua gelas kosong. Kami memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol sekarang, tanpa beban apapun lagi, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Monday, 12.12.2016]

[Side note: (yg sebenarnya uda ditulis di setiap header note ._.) side pairing di sini KookV (bkn VKook), jadi Seme Jungkook & Uke Taehyung. Uda jelas yaaa hehe. Keep RnR! ^_^]


	11. Chapter 11

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age一22 years old).

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age一23 years old).

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

 **!Included semi-nc. I've warned you!**

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Ini," kata Jimin sambil berjalan dibelakangku.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat dia sedang memegang segelas anggur merah. Aku mengambilnya dan berharap efek anggur merah ini tidak terlalu jelas di wajahku ketika aku menyesapnya. Aku yakin ini pasti mahal, tapi aku tidak berpengalaman untuk membedakan antara anggur yang murah dan yang mahal.

"Terima kasih," aku berhasil membalas tanpa terdengar seperti ragu-ragu.

"Ayo duduk. Kita bisa melihat pemandangannya lebih baik dari sini," katanya mengangguk ke arah dua kursi santai di balkon.

Aku berjalan dan tenggelam di atas bantal berlapis tebal yang sangat empuk sambil meregangkan kakiku. Jimin bersandar mendekat disampingku, lalu memindahkan sandaran bantal yang memisahkan kami. Jika aku bergeser bahkan satu inci, aku akan bersentuhan dengannya. Ini sangat menggoda.

"Aku tidak bertanya sebelumnya jika kau menyukai anggur merah atau tidak," katanya.

Dia mungkin memperhatikan tegukan kecilku tadi. Aku memutuskan bahwa aku menyukai minuman itu. Meskipun aku tidak yakin bagaimana itu akan mempengaruhiku.

"Aku tidak yakin aku menyukainya atau tidak. Aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman minum. Tapi ini terasa lezat."

Dia menyeringai dan mengambil minumannya. Aku tidak seharusnya menatap kearahnya, tapi otot-otot di tenggorokannya yang bergerak menelan sangat mempesona. Jimin mengatur gelasnya di atas meja di sisi lain di sisi kursinya tetapi ia tidak melepaskan pandangan dariku.

"Aku berencana untuk menjadi pria yang baik malam ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak dengan kau menatapku seperti itu," kata Jimin sambil ia mengambil gelas dari tanganku dan meletakkan di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku bisa merasakanmu sedikit一hanya sedikit... Sudah terlalu lama dan aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa pun selain bagaimana aku ingin menciummu"一dia mengusap jarinya dibibirku一"dan banyak bagian darimu yang ingin kusentuh," katanya, menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di pinggangku kemudian tangannya meluncur ke bawah lebih jauh sampai ke bongkahan pantatku.

" _Sialan, baby,_ kau tidak mengenakan apapun di balik celana pendek ini."

Kain tipis dari celanaku yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang di sana dengan cepat menyerap kelembaban yang muncul. Perkataan kotornya hanya membuatku gelisah. Aku tidak ingin mendapat bercak basah di celana pendekku. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kemarilah," perintahnya sambil menarik pinggangku ke pangkuannya.

Aku tidak ingin mengangkangi dia. Bagaimana jika aku sudah basah di bawah sana? Tangannya mengelus lebih dalam ke arah pahaku dan aku bergetar, tidak mampu menghentikan ketika dia berhasil membawa kakiku untuk melingkar dipangkuannya sampai selangkanganku menyentuh gundukan ereksi-nya. Aku yakin aku akan merusak celana pendek ini.

Tangan Jimin bergerak menelusuri rambutku dan menarik kepalaku ke bawah sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Saat lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam mulutku dan menjentikkannya dengan lincah, aku tidak lagi peduli tentang kemungkinan celana pendekku yang akan sangat basah一itu akan kupikirkan nanti. Aku hanya ingin lebih merasakan dirinya.

Dia menangkup wajahku dengan satu tangan dan kemudian melarikan ujung lidahnya dengan sangat ahli di atas liang mulutku, membuatku seakan melebur dengan kenikmatan. Gundukan keras miliknya menekan tegas menyentuh bola-bolaku yang seakan terbakar akan gairah yang tercipta. Aku tahu seberapa baik Jimin terasa dalam diriku, dan tubuhku berteriak meminta lebih.

"Sangat manis," gumamnya dibibirku.

Perhatian dari bibir tebalnya mulai teralih untuk menggoda rahangku sampai mulutnya terbuka seolah akan melahap leherku. Panas dari napasnya membuat ereksi-ku sendiri berdenyut dan semakin mengeras. Jimin memindahkan tangannya di antara kedua kakiku sampai ia menemukan bukti gairahku.

"Sudah sangat keras dan lembab _eoh_ ," katanya dari leherku, kemudian menggigit kulit pucatku di sana dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana sangat menggairahkannya melihat celanamu basah karenaku?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menahan napas untuk meresponnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau mengerti, _baby_ ," katanya sambil terus mencium leherku.

"Tapi _hyung_ , malam ini tidak seharusnya tentang _seks_ ," katanya menatapku melalui mata gelapnya.

Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan kedua puting yang sudah mencuat didadaku, aku ingin mendorong dadaku diwajahnya dan memohon padanya untuk menyentuh juga di sana.

"Aku hanya butuh untuk sedikit merasakanmu. Masalahnya, aku lupa bagaimana memabukkan wangimu ini. Aku ingin berada dalam dirimu, Yoongi- _yah_. Disini. Aku ingin merobek celana pendek ini dari tubuhmu dan bergerak jauh di dalammu."

Aku siap untuk menyetujui apa pun asalkan ia menyentuhku lagi. Sebuah rengekan kecil terdengar dari mulutku, dan aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa aku menunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana lemah dan hausnya aku akan sentuhannya.

"Apakah kau juga merasakannya?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menarik bagian depan kemejaku turun sampai dada rataku tergeletak bebas dihadapannya.

"Aku seorang pria yang kelaparan akan tubuh manismu. Dan ini begitu merekah dan mencuat, membuatku ingin mencicipinya."

Dia menekan ciuman ke salah satu putingku kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan-lahan di sana.

"Sempurna, puting bulat kecil ini memang dimaksudkan untuk dihisap," bisiknya sebelum menarik putingku ke dalam mulutnya dan melakukan hal itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku dari menarik kepalanya dengan putus asa. Aku tidak ingin dia berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana efek jilatan dan hisapannya itu hingga ke bawah di antara kakiku. Setiap dia menarik putingku, gelombang kenikmatan bergulir mengalir dalam darahku. Tangan Jimin menyelinap ke depan celanaku dan aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk memberinya akses yang lebih baik. Dia mengusap gundukanku di sana dan aku hanya bisa mengerang ketika jarinya menemukan titik panas _manhole-_ ku.

Aku sudah basah dengan permainannya yang membuat _pre-cum-_ ku seakan merebak, dan setiap kali itu terjadi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan celana basahku. Saat ini aku hanya perlu lebih banyak sentuhannya. Dua dari jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam liangku dan mulai untuk menumbuk keluar-masuk dalam irama yang selaras dengan hisapan yang mulutnya lakukan pada putingku. Dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan pindah ke puting lainnya.

Kemampuan yang sepertinya hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Jimin semakin membangunkan puncak gairahku dan membuatku melebarkan pahaku untuknya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh kejantananku, mengelus di atas kepala ereksiku lalu memompanya一pada saat yang sama ketika ia menggigit putingku dan menumbuk prostat-ku一hingga akhirnya titik kebahagiaan yang telah kuharapkan meledak di sekitarku terjadi. Aku menarik rambutnya dan meneriakkan namanya sementara seluruh tubuhku bergetar dari orgasme yang sangat dahsyat.

"Ya, Tuhan," dia tersentak, dan memeluk tubuhku, menahan bobot tubuhku disenderan dadanya.

Aku runtuh dalam dekapannya. Napas Jimin sama beratnya dengan napasku, dan aku melepaskan genggaman kuat tanganku dari rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku," aku berhasil berkata dengan suara parau.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan mulutnya menempeli leherku.

"Aku sudah menarik rambutmu."

Sebuah tawa lembut bergetar dari tubuhnya, dan ia menjilati leherku sebelum menggigiti lagi di sana.

"Jangan minta maaf. Itu sangat panas ketika kau melakukannya. Setiap kali kau ingin menarik rambutku dan meneriakkan namaku, silahkan lakukan."

Aku merasakan ereksinya yang masih mengeras seakan berkedut di bawahku, dan milikku kembali berdenyut seakan meresponnya dengan sangat baik. Kami belum selesai. Yang tadi baru saja hidangan pembuka. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku menekan kekejantanannya, menikmati bagaimana erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Jimin. Tangannya menjepit pinggulku dan memelukku semakin erat.

"Jangan."

Aku membeku. Apa aku menyakitinya? Dia menarik napas, kemudian mengangkatku bergeser darinya. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu nyaring berteriak di sini dan ia akan memindahkan kami di dalam.

"Aku punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Apa? Pulang? Hah? Aku duduk di sana sambil berdiri dan menyesuaikan sendiri. Aku tidak bergerak untuk mengikutinya. Aku masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan terlihat wajahnya sedikit meringis. Sebelum aku bisa bertanya apa yang salah, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik bajuku kembali merapikannya, kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya.

"Aku harus membawamu kembali," hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum meraih gelas anggur dan berjalan ke dalam.

Seperti seseorang pesuruh, aku hanya mengikutinya. Dia meletakkan kedua gelas kami di meja bar dan kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk ke arah pintu. Kami benar-benar akan pergi. Oke. Perutku terasa berputar. Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Dia telah melihat betapa besar aku mendambakan sentuhannya. Apakah itu membuatnya takut? Karena ini sangat membuatku takut一kenyataan bahwa aku ingin dia menyentuhku dengan begitu buruk. Aku takut dengan pemikiran bahwa dia membuatku merasa nyaman dengan cara yang tidak ada orang lain pernah bisa berikan padaku.

Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk membuat dia ingin menjadi dekat denganku lagi. Kembali ke kondo hanya berarti malam lain dengan mimpi buruk yang harus kuhindari. Kenangan buruk yang mengendalikanku. Aku ingin ketenangan, kesenangan, yang bisa Jimin berikan padaku. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia menyingkirkanku.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Setelah aku mendapatkan dia masuk ke mobilku, aku berencana untuk menjelaskan semua. Kebingungan dalam mata coklatnya yang sayu nan indah itu terlihat jelas. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba berbicara, aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan itu tanpa membuatnya takut. _Penis_ -ku masih berdenyut menyakitkan, dan fakta bahwa aku tahu dia tidak mengenakan apapun di balik celana _sialan_ itu dan dia basah kuyup dari orgasme yang aku berikan hanya membuatku menjadi sangat keras.

Melemparkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan bercinta dengannya sampai aku membuatnya meneriakkan namaku lagi dan mengklaim bahwa lubang hangat ketat itu adalah milikku telah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku pikirkan ketika aku menyentuhnya. Tapi kemudian aku memindahkan dia dari pangkuanku, karena aku tahu, ini adalah saat dimana aku harus membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku bisa menjadi tidak egois. Malam ini adalah semua tentang dirinya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memuaskanku, tetapi aku hanya ingin memberikannya kesenangan. Aku tidak ingin menata kembali hubungan ini dengan hanya _seks_. Ada banyak hal lain mengenai Yoongi. Aku suka berada di dekatnya. Aku ingin melindunginya. Dia memiliki diriku一hatiku一dengan sepenuhnya, hingga membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Membawanya kembali ke kondominium _sialan_ milik Hoseok jelas akan membunuhku.

Aku tidak ingin dia tidur di tempat yang sama dengan pria lain yang tertarik padanya tepat di kamar sebelahnya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa langsung memindahkan dia ketempatku. Itu akan menjadikan hubungan kami berjalan terlalu cepat, dan seorang pria seperti Yoongi akan lari.

Aku tidak ingin dia lari dariku. Aku akan menangkap pantatnya jika dia mencoba melakukannya一walau aku jelas berharap dia tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin dia menetap di sini dan semua karena ia ingin bersamaku. Menjadi pria yang baik dan membuat orang terkasihmu memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang kupikirkan.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Yoongi membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku sudah berhenti di kondominium Hoseok. Aku begitu berhati-hati merangkai kata tentang apa yang harus kukatakan padanya hingga akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Idiot. Dia pasti menjadi cemas. Aku memarkir mobil dan memandanginya. Kerut yang tercipta didahinya menggangguku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kerutan itu ada. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menenangkan kulit berkerut itu dengan ibu jariku.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau sempurna."

Raut cemas dan guratan cemberut di bibirnya masih belum hilang. Aku harus menjelaskan ini padanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yakin," katanya pelan, dan meraih kenop pintu.

"Tunggu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu," kataku, menyentak pintu terbuka dan berlari menghampiri pintunya.

Dia melihatku dengan masih mengerutkan kening dan kebingungan di wajahnya. Itu terlihat menggemaskan. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya turun. Mataku memusatkan perhatian pada bercak yang sangat jelas terlihat basah di bagian selangkangan celana pendeknya.

Melirik ke sekitar, aku mencari Harley milik Hoseok dan menemukan itu berada di samping mobil Yoongi. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh melihat ini. Bukti orgasme yang basah ini adalah untuk mataku saja. Mencapai pintu penumpang di belakang Yoongi dari mobilku, aku menyambar _hoodie_ dari kursi belakang.

"Pakai ini," kataku, menarik ke atas kepalanya sebelum dia bisa protes atau bahkan bertanya mengapa.

Dia dengan patuh menaruh tangannya ke lengan dan membiarkan _hoodie-_ ku jatuh hingga ke tengah paha atasnya. Paling tidak itu sekarang menutupi daerah selangkangan dari celana pendeknya. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Mengapa aku harus mengenakan pakaianmu?" Tanyanya, menatapku seperti aku sangat aneh sekarang.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat denganku, lalu menurunkan kepalaku sampai mulutku berada dekat dengan telinganya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ di rumah, dan bercak manis yang basah di celana pendekmu itu tidak untuk dilihat orang lain selain oleh mataku. Ketika kau masuk ke dalam, segera ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang longgar dan besar. Dan demi Tuhan, pakai celana dalammu."

Yoongi mengangguk, dan aku membiarkan dia pergi dan melangkah mundur. Dia memiliki wangi yang terlalu memabukkan. Melihat dirinya yang begitu mungil tenggelam dalam pakaianku tidak membantu. Hal itu membuat _penis-_ ku semakin membengkak dan mengeras dengan lebih buruk.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Aku harus tetap di sini. Jika aku pergi mengantarmu hingga ke pintu aku takut pada akhirnya aku tidak akan bisa pergi."

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku depan _hoodie_ -ku dan tersenyum kaku dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Oke. Aku akan, eh, aku akan bertemu denganmu besok kalau begitu," dia tergagap, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke kondominium.

Aku menunggu sampai dia aman di dalam sebelum aku kembali ke dalam mobil. Aku seharusnya mengantarkan dia hingga di depan pintu kondo, tapi aku tahu jika aku melihatnya bersama Hoseok di sana hanya akan mengeluarkan naluri manusia gua-ku bangkit, dan aku hanya akan mengikutinya ke dalam dan mengunci kami berdua di kamarnya. Ini menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk membiarkan dia pergi.

Sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi dan menangani urusan dengan ayahku.

.

.

.

Ibuku melihatku di pintu dengan kening berkerut. Dia tidak bertanya bagaimana kabarku atau bahkan mencoba untuk berbasa-basi denganku. Dia hanya menunjuk ke lorong dan berkata,

"Ayahmu di kantornya," lalu ia berjalan pergi tanpa kata lain.

Di sebagian besar hidupku, ibu hanya akan menyayangiku jika aku melakukan apa yang dia ingin aku lakukan. Setiap kali aku gagal atau tidak memuaskan keinginannya, dia membiarkanku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya tentang itu. Aku seharusnya sudah kebal dengan sikapnya sekarang. Aku adalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Mencari persetujuan ibuku adalah hal dari masa laluku. Meskipun, cinta bersyaratnya sulit untuk kuterima beberapa kali.

Aku mengetuk pintu ke kantor ayahku, kemudian membukanya. Tida ada gunanya menunggu dia untuk memberitahuku untuk masuk. Lagupula dia memang marah padaku. Dia duduk di meja dengan ponsel ditelinganya ketika aku berjalan ke dalam. Matanya menatapku dengan kemurkaan melalui kacamata bacanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku setuju. Jimin baru saja masuk ke kantorku. Aku akan berbicara dengannya dan menghubungimu kembali untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan kita," katanya di telepon sebelum menutupnya dan bersandar di kursinya untuk menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

Kepahitan yang aku rasakan dari pengetahuanku bahwa kakekku telah memberinya gelar wakil presiden dan memindahkannya ke kantor besar di tahun ia lulus dari perguruan tinggi dengan cuma-cuma selalu ada. Dia bertindak seperti aku harus membuktikan begitu banyak untuknya ketika aku bekerja lebih banyak di _resort_ dibandingkan dirinya dulu.

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan tangannya kotor ketika mengecek pondokan yang rusak atau berurusan dengan karyawan yang buruk. Namun dia tetap menjadikanku seolah hanya satu karyawan yang tidak pantas bersanding dengannya.

"Aku harap kau berada di sini untuk menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau akan membuang segala sesuatu yang telah kita rancang hanya karena kau pikir kau akan bahagia tanpa itu. Semua omong kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak akan bahagia dapat hidup dengan seorang Lee Taemin."

Dia tidak mengerti semua ini. Dalam hidupnya dia telah diatur dengan siapa dia harus menikah, dan dia menerima semuanya. Aku mengertakkan gigi dan menahan sumpah serapah dalam benakku. Mereka sekarang tidak akan membantu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Dia bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa terus menjalani itu semua. Aku minta maaf tapi sebanyak yang aku inginkan atas pekerjaan yang aku dibesarkan untuk percaya akan menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan merusak hidupku dan hidupnya."

Ayahku membungkuk ke depan dan meletakkan siku di atas meja.

"Cinta tidak membuat pernikahan akan menjadi baik. Itu tidak bertahan selamanya. Itu akan meninggalkanmu. Ketika realita dan situasi menjadi sulit, cinta akan menghilang dan kau akan ditinggalkan tanpa apapun. Kau menikah dengan orang yang menginginkan hal yang sama dengan yang ingin kau inginkan. Seseorang yang tidak mengharapkan asmara namun kesuksesan. Taemin mengerti akan ini. Kau tidak."

Ketika nenekku sakit, aku pergi mengunjungi kakek-nenekku di setiap kesempatan yang aku punya. Suatu hari aku duduk di teras dengan kakekku sambil mengamati nenekku melukis salah satu lukisannya. Cinta dan kasih sayang di wajah kakekku saat melihat nenekku itu terlihat jelas. Saat itu ia berpaling kepadaku dan berkata,

"Jangan lewatkan cinta dari seorang wanita ataupun pria yang baik, nak. Tidak peduli apa yang orang tuamu beritahu kepadamu, cinta adalah nyata. Aku tidak pernah memiliki keberhasilan dalam hidupku tanpa wanita yang ada di sana. Dia sudah menjadi belahan jiwaku. Dia menjadi alasanku untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan. Suatu hari ketika ambisimu untuk menegaskan jati dirimu muncul, mungkin pikiran ini semua akan tenggelam. Hal ini tidak akan begitu penting lagi. Tetapi ketika kau benar-benar menemukan sosok itu pada orang lain一seseorang yang membuatmu akan menyerahkan langit dan bumi kepadanya一maka kau harus meyakinkan dirimu untuk tidak akan pernah kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dunia ini tanpa nenekmu di dalamnya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin memikirkan itu."

Aku tidak memikirkan tentang kata-kata itu lagi sampai hari ini. Pria yang membesarkan ayahku memiliki ambisi yang sama dengannya. Tapi ada perbedaan. Ayahku melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Upayanya untuk sukses menjadikannya egois. Tidak ada cinta dalam karirnya. Kakekku telah membangun bisnis ini dari cinta untuk wanita yang ia nikahi. Aku telah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi ayahku. Aku ingin menjadi seperti kakekku.

"Kita perlu setuju untuk tidak setuju," kataku akhirnya, mengetahui menyebut mengenai orang tuanya hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah.

Dia selalu berpikir kakekku telah membuat keputusan yang buruk meskipun ia adalah perintis yang membangun _resort_ ini. Ayahku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, nak, kita tidak akan sepakat dengan itu, karena aku-lah yang bertanggung jawab di sini. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa yang terbaik bagi _resort_ ini dan masa depanmu, maka kau tidak siap untuk mengambil alih apa pun. Aku tidak dapat mempromosikanmu jika aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu untuk membuat keputusan cerdas. Pekerjaanmu di _resort_ masih aman untuk saat ini, tapi itu tidak berarti seseorang yang dapat lebih aku percaya tidak akan datang."

Bukan hanya tidak akan memberiku posisi dimana aku telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi ia juga mengancam posisi jabatan yang aku miliki saat ini. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk mengubah cara kerja otak _brengsek-_ nya yang licik dan menghentikan semua omong kosong _sialan_ ini. Namun, untuk menghormati orang yang telah membangun semua ini dengan keinginan untuk menyerahkannya ke setiap generasi dari nama Park, aku akan tinggal.

Orang yang aku hormati一kakekku一yang satu di depanku ini tidak akan kuhormati. Jika dia mendesakku terlalu jauh, aku akan pergi. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia bahkan akan kehilangan diriku nantinya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time:Selasa, 13.12.2016]


	12. Chapter 12

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age一22 years old).

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age一23 years old).

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

 **!Included NC. I've warned you!**

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan celana _training_ longgar panjang dan kaos _t-shirt_ sebelum berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dan berbicara dengan Hoseok. Aku sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kamar dan berpikir tentang semuanya. Aku masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa kesalahan yang telah kulakukan pada Jimin. Dia membuatku bingung dengan semua sikapnya.

Entah dia merasa muak dan memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan _seks_ denganku atau dia hanya merasa siap untuk menyingkirkanku. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kemudian dia membuatku mengenakan _hoodie-_ nya dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk mengganti dengan pakaian yang longgar? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan tentang hal itu. Begitu aku mendapatkan orgasme di pangkuannya, dia sudah siap untuk membuangku jauh darinya.

Selama dia mengantarku kembali ke sini, aku telah meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku telah berteriak terlalu keras dan melukainya dengan menarik rambutnya seperti pria gila. Mungkin dia merasa malu dengan bercak basah di celana pendekku dan itu sebabnya ia menutupiku. Dia tidak ingin Hoseok melihatku dan tahu bahwa dia-lah yang menjadi penyebab itu.

Oke, aku berpikir terlalu banyak. Sambil mengambil _hoodie_ -nya kembali dan menariknya ke atas kepalaku aku dapat menghirup aroma Jimin di sana. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mendapatkan wangi itu lebih dari malam ini. Namun hanya sebuah penolakan yang aku dapatkan tadi. Aku bisa membicarakan ini dengan Hoseok. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku bisa mendapatkan opininya. Mata Hoseok terangkat dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau bahkan sudah memakai pakaian si Park itu. _Sialan_ , orang itu bergerak cepat," godanya.

Aku menghela napas dan menenggelamkan diri di sofa di seberang dari kursinya.

"Tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah."

Penegasan dari suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih jelas daripada yang kumaksudkan.

" _Uh...oh..._ Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hoseok, meletakkan buku di atas meja di sampingnya dan duduk tegak.

Aku memikirkan kata-kataku dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan padanya terlalu banyak, tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapatnya.

"Jimin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Taemin dan kami pergi untuk berbicara tentang itu," aku memulai.

Hoseok mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu, tapi aku masih berjuang untuk merangkai kalimat apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Kami makan siang bersama-sama dan ia menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bahagia bersamanya. Dia tidak mau diperintah dengan siapa ia harus menikah. Kemudian kami menuju ketempatnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan rumahnya dan aku menyukainya."

Aku berhenti dan menggigit bibirku sejenak untuk berpikir tentang kata-kata berikutnya.

"Wow. Dia tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah itu, kecuali kenalan dekatnya. Itu rumah kakek-neneknya, yang merupakan tempat pribadi baginya. Aku hanya pernah berada di sana beberapa kali."

Perkataan Hoseok itu menarik perhatianku.

"Lukisan nenek-nya masih ada di seluruh dinding. Mereka terlihat indah."

Alis Hoseok terangkat.

"Dia menceritakan kepadamu tentang neneknya?"

Aku mengangguk, dan Hoseok melipat tangan didadanya sambil menyeringai.

" _Sialan_ , mata coklat, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada si Park itu?"

Nah, itu yang aku ingin tahu juga.

"Aku pikir dia mungkin telah memutuskan bahwa membawaku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku… kami… mendapat suasana yang sedikit panas di teras dan kemudian ia berhenti dan membawaku kembali ke sini. Dia mengatakan dia memiliki hal-hal yang harus dia lakukan. Seperti itu. Tidak ada penjelasan lain. Itu aneh."

Hoseok mengerutkan kening dan duduk diam sejenak.

"Kalian berdua memiliki, ehm… berhubungan _seks_ sebelumnya kan? Itu yang aku tahu sejauh ini."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan hari ini itu tidak terjadi," lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia benar-benar siap untuk menyingkirkanku."

Hoseok mengusap dagunya dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan si bodoh itu. Itu tidak terdengar seperti Jimin yang aku tahu."

Dia membungkukkan badan ke depan, meletakkan siku tangannya di atas lutut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia membuatmu kesal?"

Aku bingung dan agak sakit hati, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku oke. Hanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku terus berpikir aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Hoseok mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lengan _hoodie_ Jimin yang kupakai.

"Kapan kau mendapat ini?"

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kepadanya mengapa Jimin telah memakaikanku _hoodie_ ini. Itu akan terdengar terlalu memalukan.

" _Um_ , ketika ia membawaku ke sini. Dia memakaikannya padaku sebelum mengantarku ke dalam."

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Hoseok.

"Apakah dia melihat motorku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia katakan ketika ia memakaikan ini padamu?"

" _Um_ , dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengenakan pakaian longgar."

Hoseok tertawa dan bersandar di kursinya. Setelah ia selesai tertawa, ia melihat penampilanku dari bawah celana hingga kembali ke arahku.

"Kau melakukan seperti yang telah ia minta."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Dia menyukaimu. Dia mungkin sedikit panik dan melakukan omong kosong bodoh itu, tapi dia suka padamu. Pakaian yang longgar yang dia minta untukmu一itu karena dia tidak ingin aku melihatmu dan menggodamu. Jimin telah menjadi posesif. Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, tapi ini lucu sekali. Aku pikir aku akan mengirim _ktalk_ kepadanya bahwa kita akan pergi berenang dan melihat seberapa cepat pantat cemburunya tiba di sini."

"Tidak, jangan! Dia mungkin sedang berurusan dengan ayahnya sekarang一kupikir."

Hoseok menyeringai.

"Aku bercanda. Ini hanya terdengar lucu."

Dia terdiam dan aku benci keheningan yang canggung. Namun, aku merasa lega dengan pemikirannya bahwa Jimin bertingkah aneh karena berlaku posesif kepadaku. Mungkin itu salah dengan keposesifannya, tapi itu membuat hatiku berdesir hangat.

"Aku pikir aku harus merencanakan perjalananku sendiri ketika aku keluar dari kota ini," ujar Hoseok kemudian.

Aku belum yakin aku akan menetap di Busan dan membatalkan rencanaku untuk kembali ke jalan bersama Hoseok.

"Itu tergantung kapan kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan jika Jimin benar-benar tertarik untuk memiliki sesuatu yang lebih denganku. Jika ini hanya selingan semata untuknya, maka aku bahkan mungkin siap untuk pergi melanjutkan perjalananku sendiri."

.

.

.

Malam itu aku terbangun menjerit, dengan Hoseok disampingku lagi. Itu mengacaukan waktu tidurku dan tidurnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan jika dia memutuskan meninggalkanku segera hanya supaya dia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan di malam hari. Mataku terasa bengkak akibat tangisanku. Kadang-kadang teriakan itu dicampur dengan menangis一malam ini salah satu dari mereka, dan pagi ini aku menghabiskan satu jam di kamar mandi berusaha menutupi mataku yang bengkak dengan _concealer_ yang dibelikan Baekhyun untukku. Aku tidak begitu yakin itu membantu.

" _Hyung_ , aku mendapat meja dengan para tamu wanita yang khusus memintaku melayani duluan, apa sebaiknya aku memberikan meja ke-enam untukmu," Seungkwan mengatakan dengan mata lebar saat ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Apa yang salah dengan meja enam?" Aku bertanya, mengikat celemekku.

"Aku tidak yakin seberapa banyak yang kau tahu, tapi Jimin putus dengan Lee Taemin一ahli waris _Lee Club_. Aku menduga ayahnya menjadi murka. Pokoknya, sang ahli waris bersama ibunya sedang duduk tegang di sana, dan nyonya Park juga duduk di sana. Itu terlihat tidak akan ada yang baik dari pertemuan itu."

Oh tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan tiga orang itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Hanya ada Seungkwan dan aku untuk pelayan di _shift_ jam sarapan sekarang. Kami akan memiliki lebih banyak pelayan nanti di _shift_ jam makan siang.

"Aku sudah menakutimu. _Sial_. Maafkan aku. Tidak perlu takut. Kau bukan yang membuat mereka marah. Jimin yang melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu melayani mereka dengan pesanan makanan dan semua seharusnya akan baik-baik saja."

Dia benar. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu aku ada. Selain itu, aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Jimin. Kemarin dia benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," aku meyakinkan Seungkwan lalu mengambil nampanku mengantar air ke meja ke-empat terlebih dulu.

Setelah aku selesai menyajikan minum di sana dan mencatat orderan makan mereka, aku berjalan ke meja ke-enam. Ketiga orang itu tampaknya dalam percakapan yang mendalam. Aku hampir berpikir untuk berjalan melewati mereka dan memberi mereka beberapa waktu lagi sebelum menyela menanyakan pesanan mereka. Tapi kemudian itu mungkin hanya akan membuat mereka marah, aku tidak ingin menambah drama ini.

"Selamat pagi," kataku lebih seperti mencicit.

Hebat. Nyonya Park berkelebat kesal melihat kearahku. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku mengenali mata hitam gelap yang dimilikinya saat menatapku. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah ibu Jimin.

"Air mineral."

" _Honey lime_ dengan segelas es," kata Taemin.

"Samakan," wanita kedua, yang harusnya adalah ibu dari Taemin memberitahu tanpa menatapku.

Aku segera menuju ke dapur dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Mereka semua seperti tamu lain. Tidak ada alasan untuk panik. Aku hanya perlu membuat minuman mereka dan kembali keluar untuk melayani mereka.

"Dia hanya perlu waktu. Dia tidak pernah suka diberitahu atas apa yang harus dia lakukan. Itu bukan salahmu, Taemin sayang. Dia adalah pria berambisi dan dia butuh untuk berpikir jernih dari keinginan liarnya."

Tangan dari ibu Jimin mencapai ke seberang meja dan menepuk tangan Taemin saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Dia mengatakan bahwa kami hanya akan sengsara jika hidup bersama. Dan mungkin dia benar. Aku ingin hal yang ia tidak inginkan. Itu sudah jelas."

Ibu Jimin mendesah.

" _Hm,_ ayahnya sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Kami berharap dia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya saat ini. Tapi dia anak manja. Dia selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Ini adalah salahku juga tentu saja. Seharusnya aku bilang 'tidak' lebih sering padanya."

Aku mengatur gelas-gelas air minum di depan mereka dan mencoba untuk menjadi seorang yang tak terlihat.

"Tolong bawakan sepiring buah segar, dan pastikan kiwi disertakan."

Aku mengangguk sekali sebelum meninggalkan meja. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak, tapi kemudian, lebih baik aku tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin sekali berdebat dengan mereka. Jimin tidak egois. Dia bukanlah seperti beberapa anak kaya yang memiliki sifat manja. Dia manusia dewasa yang lelah dikendalikan dan dimanipulasi. Dan apa yang dipikirkan dari Taemin itu? Dia menginginkan hal yang jelas berbeda. Bersikap seakan dia sangat mulia. Pria _brengsek_. Aku membanting pintu di belakangku dan membiarkan eranganku keluar.

" _Whoa_ , _hyung,_ kau terlihat siap untuk menerkam seseorang," kata Seungkwan sambil mengatur piring di atas nampannya.

"Ibu Jimin sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu… itu, _ugh_ … Ya Tuhan, aku senang dia tidak menikahi pria itu. Dia hanya… Aku begitu ingin menamparnya."

Seungkwan mulai tertawa, ketika pintu dibelakangku tertutup dan matanya melebar. Aku hampir takut untuk berbalik.

"Aku harus setuju denganmu pada kedua pernyataanmu itu."

Suara seksi Jimin menggelitik telingaku. Aku berbalik dan menatap matanya. Rambutnya yang gelap ditata acak dan celana jins hitamnya memeluk pinggul sempurna itu. Baju putih yang ia kenakan hanya membuat kulit _semi-tanned-_ nya semakin memukau.

"Maafkan aku," aku berhasil mengatakannya sambil menahan laju jantungku yang berdetak kencang.

Aku menatap tangannya dan berpikir tentang bagaimana tangan itu menyelinap di bawah celana pendekku kemarin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bilang aku setuju denganmu."

Aku mengangkat mataku untuk bertemu dengan pandangannya. Dia pikir itu lucu aku tidak menyukai ibunya atau mantan tunangannya. Aku bisa melihat semua itu dimatanya.

"Selamat pagi," katanya, dan melirik kebelakangku menuju staf dapur, yang aku tahu sedang menjadi penonton di antara kami.

"Selamat pagi," jawabku.

"Aku akan mengambil pesanan buahnya," katanya, berjalan menuju meja saji untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku bahkan belum memesan itu.

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi milik mereka. Aku belum memasukkan pesanan mereka," kataku padanya saat ia berjalan ke pintu dengan piringan berisi buah yang termasuk kiwi.

"Itu milik mereka. Ibuku jarang memerintahkan apapun untuk sarapan. Staf dapur sudah tahu itu."

Kemudian ia keluar dari pintu.

"Orderan untuk meja empat siap," Myungsoo memanggil dari meja saji.

Aku pergi dan mengambil makanan mereka. Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke meja yang aku tahu Jimin berada di sana bersama Taemin. Aku bisa mendengar dia berbicara, dan diluar kontrol一mataku mencuri pandang ke sana hanya untuk melihat dia duduk dengan mereka. Perutku terasa melilit.

Aku berhasil mengantarkan pesanan yang benar untuk tamu di meja empat. Aku berusaha keras menghiraukan segala kemauanku untuk pergi berlari kembali ke dapur dan menyembunyikan pandanganku dari mereka. Tapi meskipun Jimin telah membawa pesanan buah, aku adalah pelayan di meja itu. Aku bertugas untuk memastikan mereka memang sudah tidak memesan apa-apa lagi. Terutama karena Jimin sekarang duduk dengan mereka.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya dapatkan untuk anda?" Aku bertanya kepada ibunya langsung.

Jimin telah mengambil kursi di samping Taemin, dan aku tidak bisa melihat ke mereka.

"Air mineral lagi, tapi kali ini tidak menggunakan begitu banyak es dan sepiring _r_ _aspberry_."

Nada kesal terdengar dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena Jimin atau karena pelayananku. Aku mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur. Seungkwan berdiri di sana dengan tangan di pinggul menungguku.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya di pintu dan kembali kepadaku.

"Hal gila _sialan_ yang aku lihat terjadi denganmu dan bos kita? Jangan bilang kau adalah alasan Jimin telah pergi menjadi pemberontak orang tuanya. Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, _hyung,_ " desisnya sambil mengambil nampannya.

Aku tidak yakin lagi dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Itu adalah jawaban terbaik yang aku miliki.

"Kau tidak berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan tampilan tidak percaya di wajahnya.

"Serius, Yoongi _hyung_ , jika kau adalah alasan dia melakukannya, kau pasti tahu. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kupikirkan tentang semua ini, tetapi berhati-hatilah, dia adalah seorang Park. Hati-hati."

Seungkwan melenggang keluar dari dapur dan aku melihatnya pergi. Dia bertindak seolah-olah menjadi Park adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak ada apapun yang buruk mengenai Jimin yang pernah kulihat. Aku meletakkan segelas air putih ke nampan dan sepiring _raspberry_ segar dan kemudian membawanya ke meja ke-enam untuk ibu Jimin. Aku menghindar untuk melihat ke arah Jimin. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika aku mendekat, dan keheningan di meja terasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan berkeliaran di sekitar.

Aku pergi untuk mengambil pesanan minuman untuk meja ke-satu, yang baru saja duduk, dan fokus untuk membantu tamu yang lain. Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke ruang makan sepuluh menit kemudian, Jimin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan ketiga orang itu. Aku benci itu membuatku merasa marah. Apakah ini apa yang Seungkwan maksud? Dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dia akhirnya akan kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Aku berhasil menyelesaikan _shift_ kerjaku, dan ketika celemekku dilemparkan ke dalam keranjang kotor, aku berencana untuk langsung pergi dari sini.

"Tuan Park menelepon dan memintamu untuk bertemu dia di kantornya sebelum kau pergi, Yoongi," Myungsoo memanggil dari belakang.

Oh _sial_.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dan menuju kantor Jimin.

Apakah aku telah berbuat kekacauan terhadap ibunya? Aku benci perasaan ini. Aku benci ingin menyenangkan hatinya dan tidak pernah menjadi yakin jika aku dapat melakukannya. Dan aku benci bahwa ia telah pergi dengan mereka. Kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia menciumnya? Apakah dia meminta maaf? Apakah dia bertunangan lagi? Apakah dia akan memberitahuku dia telah memutuskan kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan? Mungkin dia telah muak dengan responku di teras dan ketidakmampuanku untuk mengendalikan gairahku.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu. Aku berharap dia tidak di sini dan aku bisa keluar dari sini sebelum pintu terbuka dan Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku ke dalam sebelum membanting dan mengunci pintu dibelakangnya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia menatapku. Tangannya mengepal kuat dipinggangku, dan mulut laparnya menggigit bibir bawahku.

Tidak ada rasa manis dari gerakan lidahnya dalam mulutku一semua terasa liar, mendesak. Dia meraih ke bawah, menyambar kakiku, dan mengangkat pinggulku untuk membungkus di sekitar pinggangnya, kemudian ia menangkup pantatku dan terus menyerang mulutku dengan gerakan lihai dari lidahnya. Aku membungkus lenganku di lehernya dan bertahan. Ini bukanlah apa yang aku harapkan, tapi aku begitu terlarut dalam kesenangan ini semua一aku tidak peduli.

"Apa kau mengganti celana pendekmu dengan celana longgar kemarin?" Jimin bertanya sambil mulutnya menggerayangi leherku.

"Ya," jawabku terengah-engah.

"Hoseok _hyung_ tidak melihat bekas bercak di sana bukan, Yonggi _hyung-_ ku yang manis?"

Kata-kata nakalnya membuatku merengek dan menekan milikku lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tidak, aku mengenakan _hoodie_ _-_ mu dan celana longgar," aku meyakinkannya.

"Bagus," geramnya, dan melingkarkan lengannya di punggungku, membawaku ke mejanya, dan mendudukanku di sana.

"Aku harus mencicipinya. Sekarang."

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, dia membuka kancing dan risleting celana jins-ku, menurunkannya一menyisakan celana dalamku di sana. Dia lalu beralih meraih celana dalamku, dan menarik cukup keras hingga suara robekkan kain mengejutkanku. Dia menarik celana robek itu pergi dari tubuhku dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kemudian ia mengambil kedua kakiku, menekuk lutut, dan menempatkan kakiku di pinggir meja, membuat selangkanganku benar-benar terbuka.

Aku sesaat menahan napas saat ia berlutut di antara ereksiku di sana dan mulai menggigit puncak pahaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku untuk tidak menggeliat sambil aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam menahan desahanku. Akhirnya, lidahnya berlari ke puncak kejantananku yang sudah basah dan aku sudah akan terjatuh dari meja jika tangannya tidak menahan pinggulku. Dia mulai mendorong lidahnya mendekati batang _penis-_ ku lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulut hangatnya一menghisap, mengeluar-masukkan一menyebabkan aku meremas kuat sisi meja.

"Aku merindukan bagaimana menakjubkannya kau terasa," gumamnya dengan napas yang terasa berderu di bola-bolaku sebelum menarik mulutnya ke sana dan menghisap menghangatkan mereka.

"Oh, Tuhan, Jimin. Oh, ya Tuhan," aku mengerang.

Pinggulku mulai bergoyang tanpa kusadari. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Mulutnya bergerak ke bagian dalam pahaku, dan aku membiarkan kepalaku mendongak frustrasi.

"Jimin, kumohon," aku mendesah memelas padanya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan sorot mata gelap itu mengatakan kepadaku dia juga sama bergairahnya denganku. Aku suka mengetahui bahwa mencicipiku dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Apakah kau akan datang dalam mulutku?" Ia bertanya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjalankannya dari bola-bolaku ke _penis-_ ku.

"Ah… Aku… Aku ingin datang," aku menjawab sambil mendesah.

" _Penis_ manis ini ingin datang, _eoh, sugar-baby?_ " Tanyanya.

Tangan kanannya mulai menuju ke _manhole-_ ku dan membuat gerakan memutar di pintu masukku, dengan lidahnya masih santai menjilati batangku. Aku menggeliat dan merintih.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu, _baby_. Ini terlalu _sialan_ mengundang," katanya dengan suara parau sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya menutup mulutku sebelum dua jari kanannya menusuk ke dalam sana dan mulutnya kembali memompa ereksi-ku.

Jari-jarinya dipompa kedalamku, sedangkan lidahnya bergerak liar dalam kuluman di ereksi-ku dan menghisapnya kuat. Jeritanku teredam oleh tangannya. Dia tidak berdiri hingga tubuhku berhenti gemetar dan matanya memperhatikan setiap ekspresiku saat klimaks. Aku menarik napas dan membungkuk berusaha menggapainya untuk berdiri. Aku ingin menariknya mendekatiku sehingga aku bisa membungkus diri di sekelilingnya. Aku klimaks tanpa menarik rambutnya kali ini, tapi aku menjerit dan menjilati tangannya. Apa aku telah terlihat berlebihan lagi?

"Aku mencoba untuk membuat semua ini untuk memuaskanmu. Aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau istimewa, tapi _persetan, baby_ , aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu. Aku pikir aku akan meledak," kata Jimin dari bahuku.

Apa? Dia mencoba untuk membuatku merasa istimewa? Itukah sebab dia meninggalkanku kemarin? Aku tidak berpikir dengan kemungkinan itu. Aku sudah siap untuk mendapatkan _seks_ yang lebih darinya. Kekagetanku sesaat sirna, aku melepas kancing dan risleting jins hitamnya dan menyentakkan mereka turun dengan celana _boxer_ -nya.

"Tolong sekarang lakukan. Aku membutuhkanmu juga di dalam diriku," aku memohon.

Aku ingin kedekatan yang intim itu dengannya. Dia mengerang dan meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kondom. Matanya bertemu denganku dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku menaruhnya di sana sebelum aku menelepon untuk memanggilmu ke sini. Ini bukanlah tujuanku, tapi aku juga tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa berhenti."

Aku sangat lega dia punya satu kondom dan aku tidak peduli. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan memakaikan ke bawah ereksinya yang sudah sangat keras, lalu ia membuka kakiku dan menatapku. Aku tahu aku gemetaran.

"Itu sangat _sialan_ indah," bisiknya, dan melarikan jarinya ke arah kerutan _manhole-_ ku.

Aku melihat bagaimana dia seolah benar-benar terpesona saat ia memompa memantapkan ereksinya dan menekan ujungnya kedalamku. Napasnya berdesis dan ia menekan secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sangat ketat _ohhh_ ," katanya terengah-engah.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk membawanya lebih dalam, dan dia menekan masuk sampai aku benar-benar merasa penuh. Hatiku terasa hangat akan sikapnya. Dia begitu manis dan lembut terhadapku. Meskipun aku tidak terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini denganku. Aku memutuskan ia membutuhkan beberapa dorongan nakal dariku. Dia telah memutuskan seolah _seks_ lembut adalah apa yang aku inginkan, dan aku tidak yakin mengapa. Aku tidak pernah bersikap tenang dan lembut sejauh ini dalam bereaksi kepadanya.

Aku mengangkat baju dari atas kepalaku dan ia terhenti saat melihatku bertelanjang dada didepannya. Aku tahu itu adalah kelemahan baginya. Matanya melebar dengan gairah yang tersulut dan kegembiraan. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan mulai bergulir diputingku dengan jariku sambil ia berdiri membeku di dalam diriku. Aku merasakan bagaimana _penis-_ nya seakan berdenyut dan semakin keras, dan itu hanya karena aku menyentuh diriku sendiri一di titik sensitifku.

"Kau suka ini?" Aku bertanya, melengkungkan punggung dan menarik keras putingku.

"Oh yah… sangat _baby, persetan_ , yah," jawabnya sebelum mulutnya mendekat menutup putingku dan pinggulnya mulai memompa didalamku.

Aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar dan menahan tanganku membusung ke arahnya, membiarkan puting mencuatku menonjol ke arahnya.

"Lebih keras, Jimin. Aku butuh ini lebih keras," aku memohon lagi dan aku menyaksikan kesenangan terlukis di mata liarnya.

Tangannya meraih pinggulku dan dia mulai membanting menumbukku hingga menyentuh prostatku, membuatnya menyaksikan bagaimana ledakan kepuasan yang membara terlihat dimataku.

"Apa ini sudah cukup keras untukmu _hmmm_ ," ia bertanya dengan bisikan yang membuai.

"Lebih… lebih keras," jawabku.

Ia menarik keluar _penis-_ nya dariku dan menyentakkanku dari meja, kemudian memutar tubuhku.

"Pegang sisi meja," dia memerintahkan, dan tangannya menarik pinggulku kembali sebelum ia mengisiku lagi dalam satu dorongan keras.

"Ini cukup keras untukmu, Sayang?" Tanyanya sambil menumbukku dari belakang dan tangannya memompa milikku dengan cepat dan erat.

Aku memegang meja dan melemparkan kepalaku ke atas. Aku begitu dekat dengan pelepasanku lagi, dan aku tahu kali ini akan lebih intens. Setelah dia berada dalam diriku一selalu membuatnya luar biasa. Sebuah tamparan keras di pantatku mengejutkanku, sebelum rasa sakit menyengat ketika tangannya mulai membelai di sana. Oh. Aku suka itu.

" _Sialan_ , pantat ini terlihat semakin indah dengan cap tanganku," dia mengerang.

Aku menekan kembali diriku dan dia melakukan hal yang sama hingga aku bisa merasakan lagi dan lagi, bagaimana ujung _penis-_ nya menyentuh _sweet-spot-_ ku. Aku mengerang dan dengan sengaja mengetatkan otot dinding _manhole-_ ku, mencengkram _penis_ -nya didalamku.

" _Persetan, baby_ ," ia menggeram merespon.

"Aku akan datang," aku menjerit ketika seolah ekstasi mulai mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku.

Tangan Jimin yang memompa kejantananku semakin bergerak cepat dan tangan lainnya kembali menutup mulutku dan meredam teriakanku saat tubuhnya bergetar di belakangku dan dia mengerangkan namaku lagi dan lagi. Tubuhnya tersentak dalam tubuhku beberapa kali. Kami tetap seperti itu beberapa saat, sampai tubuh kami mulai rileks. Tangannya lepas dari mulutku, dan aku merasakan kecupan di punggungku.

"Ini sangat baik. Ini selalu menakjubkan denganmu, Yoongi."

Kata-katanya membuat dadaku berdesir. Itu sama bagiku, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari tiga pria yang pernah kutiduri jadi aku tidak punya banyak pria untuk membandingkan ini. Dia menarik keluar dariku perlahan-lahan, menyebabkanku terkesiap. Kemudian mulutnya bergerak mengecup bongkahan pantatku. Dia mencium kulit menyengat yang ia pukul beberapa saat sebelumnya. Jika dia terus bersikap manis seperti ini aku akan menempel padanya dan tidak pernah mampu membiarkan dia pergi.

"Begitu sempurna," katanya di kulit panasku.

Aku menoleh padanya yang berlutut mencium pantatku dan tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai pukulanmu itu tadi. Kau tidak harus terus mengecupnya."

Dia menyeringai ke arahku dan menjilat pantatku cepat.

"Aku suka melihat cap tanganku di sini. Kau seolah bermerek 'Park Jimin' sekarang."

Aku tertawa dengan kekonyolannya dan dia berdiri, menjalankan tangannya ketubuhku. Kedua tangannya menetap pada puting merah mudaku, dan dia menyentuh tonjolan itu sekilas.

"Aku harus mengklaim mereka sebagai milikku juga. Meskipun aku tidak一belum yakin bagaimana caranya," katanya ditelingaku.

Aku menikmati sentuhannya dan membiarkan kepalaku jatuh kembali pada bahunya.

" _Hmmm_ ," jawabku.

"Aku tidak bisa memukul mereka. Mungkin aku harus menggigit mereka," katanya dalam bisikan serak, menyebabkanku merona.

"Kau menyukainya dan kau ingin menggigit mereka?"

Dia mendesah.

"Kau terlalu seksi, Yoongi. Aku sangat terpesona. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat ini aku hanya ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan didalammu dan tinggal di sana. Kau akan membunuhku dengan pesonamu itu, _baby-sugar_."

Tersenyum sendiri, aku berbalik dalam pelukannya.

"Kau terus berbicara seperti itu padaku dan aku akan mulai memohon agar kau melakukan lebih," kataku.

Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau sudah menginginkan lebih?"

Aku mengangguk. Jimin mengeluarkan umpatan kecil.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu kondom di sini. Itu adalah cadangan一antisipasi jika _itu_ terjadi."

Sebuah ketukan di pintu Jimin membuat kami berhenti dari obrolan kotor kami dan mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Jimin?" Suara Hoseok terdengar dari luar pintu.

Jimin meraih pakaianku yang dibuang dan mulai membantuku berpakaian. Aku akan membantu dia tapi dia pasti lebih gesit dariku. Ketika ia selesai memakaikan bajuku, ia menarik celanaku dan mulai memakai pakaiannya juga.

"Ya," dia berseru sambil mengusap rambutnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Hoseok berjalan ke dalam dan matanya menemukanku dan kemudian kembali ke Jimin.

"Aku akan segera pergi," kataku dengan senyum kaku yang kupaksakan setenang mungkin.

Aku bisa melihat pandangan mata Hoseok. Dia tahu persis apa yang telah kami lakukan di sini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," kata Jimin saat aku melewatinya dan aku mengangguk tapi mataku terus menatap ke pintu.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku melihat Yoongi pergi dan bertanya-tanya apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan membiarkan Hoseok melihat kami seperti ini. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, bibirnya bengkak, dan tampilan pria yang 'puas' itu mengalir darinya. Aku memang sengaja ingin agar Hoseok melihat bahwa Yoongi adalah milikku. Bahwa dia juga ingin menjadi milikku. Tapi mungkin itu telah salah. Aku tidak memikirkan reaksi Yoongi untuk ini atau bagaimana responnya.

"Aku rasa itu akan menghilangkan kebingungannya dari kemarin," kata Hoseok setelah menutup pintu dan berjalan ke dalam.

Apa yang dia maksud?

"Apa yang kebingungan?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu dan terhenyak di salah satu kursi kulit di seberang mejaku. Kemudian dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa di kursi ini kan?"

Aku memutar mataku dan duduk di tepi mejaku.

"Apa yang _hyung_ maksud dengan komentar itu? Kebingungan apa?"

"Bagian ketika kamu menjatuhkan dia seperti kentang panas kemarin dan meninggalkannya dengan kondisi benar-benar bingung. Meski begitu, ia tetap patuh padamu dengan memakai celana _training_ kebesaran dan _hoodie sialan_ milikmu sepanjang hari dan bahkan tidur didalamnya."

Dia telah tidur dengan memakai _hoodie_ -ku? Aku mulai tersenyum sampai pada fakta bahwa Hoseok tahu apa yang dia pakai untuk tidur hinggap diotakku dan aku merengut sebagai gantinya.

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tahu apa yang dia pakai untuk tidur?" Tanyaku, bergerak untuk berdiri.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengenalnya? Atau apa kau hanya ingin bercinta dengannya? Karena dia sudah pernah sekali mengalami kekacauan sejak aku bertemu dengannya dan aku pikir kau mungkin memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkannya, bung."

Darah mulai mendidih di pembuluh darahku. Aku akan mengeluarkan umpatan kasar keluar kepadanya. Dan siapa yang membuatnya menjadi kacau?

"Kau mungkin harus lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau atau siapa aku seharusnya. Dan apa yang kau maksud, dia sudah pernah mengalami kekacauan sebelumnya?"

Kemudian memori Jungkook yang duduk dikantorku dan mengatakan Yoongi mendapat masalah dengan hubungannya dengan bosnya datang kembali kepikiranku. Apa yang dikatakannya sebenarnya? Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku. _Sial_ , sejak kapan kau menjadi pemarah?"

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan bos lamanya. Yang di Ilsan."

Hoseok merengut.

" _Bajingan_ itu bermain dengannya. Dia sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang mengurus surat adopsi untuk calon anak mereka. Yoongi tidak tahu karena dia tidak memakai cincin dan ia tidak pernah datang di bar. Dia adalah pelayan baru dan bos brengsek itu一Hunchul一muncul larut malam dan mulai menggodanya. Kemudian ia menjemputnya dan datang dengan lebih sering. Itu adalah bar besar. Tidak ada satupun yang bertanya-tanya. Aku pernah melihat Hunchul bercinta dengan pelayan sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu juga terjadi dengan Yoongi. Sampai istrinya muncul. Yoongi marah一lebih dari marah一dia terluka. Itulah mengapa aku mengirim dia di sini. Hunchul tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi aku pikir kau mampu melakukannya."

Bos lama dia telah menikah. _Keparat_. Tidak heran dia begitu berhati-hati untuk tinggal jauh dariku ketika aku bertunangan. Dia pasti khawatir sejarah buruk itu akan terulang. Aku seorang _bajingan_ bodoh.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya," aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Dia mudah untuk menjadi hancur, Jimin- _ah_."

Aku tidak suka cara dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Apakah dia melihatnya saat mendapat serangan traumanya?

"Dia berteriak di malam hari. Setiap malam _sialan_ dia berteriak seperti seseorang sedang memukulinya. Itu menakutkan. Dia tidak bangun dengan kondisi baik. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Dia berteriak sampai itu selesai. Kemudian dia bangun. Terkadang tidak. Terkadang dia hanya terdiam kembali dan tetap tertidur. Aku hanya duduk di sana dan mengawasinya. Aku mencoba untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya saat dia bangun, tapi itu tidak pernah membantu. Dia gemetar dan itu menghancurkan hatiku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Yang aku tahu adalah dia punya beberapa pikiran yang kacau dan mengusik kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa dan aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi itu ada dan itu menghantui dirinya. Jadi, jika kamu berada saat ini hanya untuk percintaan panas, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melawanmu, bung. Yoongi bukan jenis pria yang bisa kau perlakukan seperti itu. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu."

Aku merasakan dadaku sesak. Perutku terasa terbelit oleh luka yang begitu erat membuatku tidak mampu bergerak. Dia berteriak pada malam hari? Trauma yang kulihat di malam di pesta Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah cukup menakutkan. Dia terlihat kosong dan putus asa. Aku telah sangat khawatir bahwa ia mungkin menghadapi itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu dia bahkan memiliki mimpi buruk. Dadaku sakit dan mataku terasa panas terbakar. Aku benci ini. Aku benci mengetahui dia tersiksa oleh sesuatu. Aku ingin memperbaiki ini. Memperbaiki segalanya untuk dia.

Aku berbalik dan menuju pintu. Aku akan menemukannya. Kami akan membicarakan hal ini. Aku akan ada di waktu berikutnya ia terbangun dan menjerit. Hoseok mungkin tidak dapat menghiburnya, tapi aku yakin sekali aku dapat melakukannya. Aku akan membuat trauma itu pergi. Aku harus. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup dengan dia yang tersakiti seperti ini.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku akan menemuinya," jawabku.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa cara ini akan dapat menangani itu? Apakah kau tidak mengerti sama sekali? Sikapmu hanya akan menakuti dia dan dia akan pergi. Kau harus berhenti dan berpikir jernih tentang hal ini. Jika kau ingin membantunya, maka bagus. Aku senang. Dia jelas memerlukan seseorang. Dia tidak menginginkanku, dan jujur, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menangani ini. Aku punya sisi kelamku sendiri. Tapi dia juga memang menginginkanmu. Dia memegang _hoodie_ -mu begitu erat semalam ketika dia terbangun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalamnya seperti dia sedang mencoba untuk menciummu dan itu sungguh membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau cukup peduli tentang dirinya untuk menghadapi kekacauan ini. Dia seorang yang menarik, manis, seksi, dan panas. Aku pikir itu adalah apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya. Tapi jika kau tetap peduli dengannya untuk tetap tinggal meskipun dia memiliki sebuah masalah dan itu tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan, maka itu semua akan jauh lebih baik. Aku lega."

Aku kembali menatap dia.

"Aku akan menjadi apapun yang dia butuhkan. Aku tidak bisa berjalan jauh darinya. Aku mencoba一aku terjerat, _hyung_. Dan sekarang aku akan kehilangan pikiranku karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membantunya. Aku hanya perlu pergi menemukannya dan memeluknya di sisa hari _sialan_ ini. Aku perlu tahu dia baik-baik saja."

Hoseok berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia siap untuk membiarkanmu mengetahui itu. Aku pikir dia mungkin tidak percaya kau akan tetap menginginkannya setelah kau tahu masalah yang dia punya. Terutama dari segi emosional. Kau perlu menjadi lebih sabar untuk masuk ke dalam hal ini. Jangan pergi mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sudah tahu dan mengharapkan dia memperbolehkanmu untuk menanganinya. Dia akan marah padaku karena memberitahumu dan menjadi terluka akan ketakutannya bahwa kau mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menjadi panik dan memilih untuk pergi一lari一kabur. Itu adalah bagaimana dia melakukannya selama ini."

Aku benci ini. Dia benar, tapi aku benci itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberitahuku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia.

"Aku akan menghubungimu malam ini ketika dia pergi tidur. Kau bisa datang dan tidur di sofa. Ketika dia mulai menjerit, kau akan berada di sana. Dia akan melihat bahwa kau tidak takut dan kau dapat membuktikan kepadanya kau tidak akan berlari meninggalkannya."

Baik. Aku bisa melakukan itu. Aku bisa menunggu sampai malam ini. Tapi aku masih akan menemuinya sekarang. Aku hanya perlu untuk memeluknya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya mengapa. Aku hanya perlu untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hoseok membuka pintu dan melangkah mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk. Aku sudah berada di tempat parkir ketika ia menghubungiku dua menit yang lalu untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah tertidur. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga ia mulai berteriak, dan aku tidak ingin Hoseok menjadi orang yang memegangnya ketika dia terbangun saat ini. Tidak akan lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah ada di sini dari tadi?" Ia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Bukankah kau baru saja mengantarnya pulang dari kerja dua jam yang lalu?"

"Ya."

Hoseok tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah kau bahkan sempat pergi?"

"Tidak."

Dia tampak geli.

"Ada bantal dan selimut di sofa. Aku akan tidur. Ini sudah malam dan aku butuh tidur. Tadi malam sangat intens."

Aku tidak perlu bertanya mengapa. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan intens, dan itu membuatku gila untuk berpikir tentang fakta bahwa aku tidak pernah di sini. Bahwa dia telah menderita dan aku tidak tahu.

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Kau belum melaluinya, kawan. Kau mungkin akan membenciku ketika itu berakhir."

Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Aku telah memeluk dan menenangkan Yoongi ketika dia benar-benar terdiam dan membeku di pesta. Aku melihat ekspresi kosong di matanya dan itu memang sudah membuatku takut, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Aku bahkan semakin ingin melindunginya.

Aku berbaring di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa tertidur. Tidak一sementara aku mengetahui bahwa setiap saat ia akan menderita. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak dengan kenyataan itu. Aku terus harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi tekanan didadaku. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga menyebabkan itu semua?

Pikiranku kembali ke hari pertama aku melihatnya. Dia sudah begitu _sialan_ seksi namun menggemaskan dengan kepolosannya yang mencoba untuk mencari tahu bagaimana untuk mengisi bensin. Aku pikir dia hanya beberapa dari mereka yang riang, hiburan yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak siap dengan bagaimana dia terasa. Dan wangi tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, wanginya begitu memabukkan. Aku menjadi candu akannya sejak malam itu. Setiap kali aku membawanya ke orgasme, membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi.

Aku terus berpikir waktu itu tentang fakta bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah _one-night-stand_ dan kemudian dia akan pergi. Jadi aku ingin lebih merasakannya. Aku tidak pernah bercinta begitu intens dengan seseorang dalam satu malam dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa merasa cukup akan dirinya. Lalu akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan dan aku memaksakan diri untuk meninggalkan dia di sana. Aku memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit mengirisku. Apakah dia terbangun berteriak saat malam itu juga? Dan sendirian? Memilikiku menidurinya dan meninggalkannya untuk menangani rasa sakitnya sendiri?

Aku tidak bisa berbaring di sini. Aku duduk dan mengusapkan tangan kekepalaku. Dari awal aku telah membuat kesalahan dengannya. Aku mengira hal yang salah. Tidak sekalipun dia tampak lemah sampai malam itu di klub ketika ia terserang _episode_ paniknya. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat rahasianya yang dia terus sembunyikan dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku perlu untuk melihatnya. Aku perlu berada di sana saat dia berteriak.

Aku berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Aku menunggu sampai mataku terbiasa dengan kegelapan sebelum berjalan ke dalam dan menutup pintu dibelakangku. Dia meringkuk di tempat tidur seperti bola kecil. Seperti dia melindungi dirinya sendiri. _Hoodie_ -ku menelan tubuh mungilnya, tapi dia memegang erat-erat terhadap dirinya seperti yang Hoseok katakan. Melihat dia didalam bajuku seperti seorang sedang memukul keras dadaku. Dia adalah milikku. Dia tahu itu.

Aku ingin merangkak di tempat tidur dan memeluknya. Jika dia ingin merasakanku dengan begitu buruk hingga dia mengubur hidungnya dipakaianku, aku bisa membantunya dengan mudah. Dia bisa menciumku. Aku di sini untuk menjaganya. Aku tidak bisa duduk. Aku gelisah. Aku berdiri di sudut dengan tanganku terlipat didadaku dan meihatnya tertidur. Dia begitu damai sekarang. Itu sulit untuk percaya dia mengalami kesulitan tidur.

Sebuah rengekan kecil datang darinya, dan kepalaku tersentak. Aku mengamati wajahnya dan menunggu. Dia mulai memutar genggaman di- _hoodie-_ ku, kemudian suara aneh mulai muncul di tenggorokannya. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Setelah aku duduk di tempat tidur di sampingnya, dia menjerit mengerikan dan dia melemparkan tubuhnya berpaling di tempat tidur. Aku mencoba meraihnya dan dia melawanku. Matanya tertutup rapat, tapi dia menangis dan melawanku dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan.

Setiap suara yang keluar darinya terdengar memilukan dan itu seolah merobek dadaku. Aku benci mengetahui dia telah terhanyut dalam traumanya dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku menariknya erat didadaku dan mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinganya. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pergi dan memintanya untuk datang kembali kepadaku. Aku bilang betapa mengagumkannya dia dan aku akan mengurusnya, aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk membuka mata dan melihatku.

Perkataan lain kucurahkan untuknya sambil mataku mulai terasa tersengat memanas dan hatiku berdesir cepat. Dia masih terus menjerit, tapi ia berhenti melawan dan mencakarku untuk mendapatkan dirinya lebih dekat denganku. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku dan menarik napas dalam, lalu berteriak lega. Lengannya melilit leherku dan memegangku ketika dia naik ke pangkuanku. Jeritannya menjadi teriakan kecil, dan kemudian mereka berhenti sama sekali.

Aku merasakan basah air mata diwajahku. Aku segera menyeka mereka sebelum dia bisa melihatku dan kemudian melarikan tanganku menenangkannya. Dengan lembut ku usap kepalanya dan mulai berbisik padanya bahwa aku di sini. Aku bersamanya dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Jimin?" Dia tersedak diisakannya dan terus berpegang padaku seerat aku memeluknya.

"Ya, _sugar-b_ _aby_ , aku bersamamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kataku lembut di telinganya.

Ketegangan di tubuhnya mereda dan dia menatapku sayu dengan napas yang lemah.

"Aku pikir mimpiku hanya menjadi lebih baik," gumamnya, dan meletakkan kepalanya didadaku.

Aku duduk di sana menunggu dia untuk berbicara lebih banyak, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tetap tinggal meringkuk dalam pelukanku, dan sekian detik dia kembali tertidur lelap. Aku membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur dan dia terus memegang padaku. Aku membiarkannya cukup lama sampai aku menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kami, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dalam pelukanku lagi dan membiarkan mataku menatapnya lekat. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia aman.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Monday, 19-12-2016]

[Woah longest chapter so far]

[Dan tbh chapter ini cukup mixed up emosiku. Uda ada NC (suka gk? Nyamnyam :p) plus episode trauma Yoongi & sikap Jimin yg Boyfriend-Husband material T_T *elus dada* *siram air suci*]

[Review?^^]

.

[P.S: TODAY IS FINALLY THE 1ST EPISODE OF HWARANG! LET'S WATCH ARMY! 태형이 화이팅! 한성이 화이팅! 😊💜 (Katanya episode 1 Hansung blm nongol tp ttp yuk kita nonton n support drama perdana Taetae ^^)]


	13. Chapter 13

Remake series 'Perfection' dari Abbi Glines.

Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi.

MinYoon, HopeGa

!Uke: Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin, Baekhyun, Taemin.

!Seme: Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol.

!Age order:

\- younger : Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Taemin. (Same age一22 years old).

\- older : Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. (Same age一23 years old).

Mention of other Idol (random).

Rate M.

 **!Included NC. I've warned you!**

Romance, Drama, (probably) MPreg, ONS.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **YOONGI POV**

Kehangatan dan wangi dari _hoodie_ Jimin tercium lebih tajam dari sebelumnya ketika aku jatuh tertidur. Aku meringkuk mendekat hingga sebuah tubuh keras dan sepasang lengan merangkul di pinggangku membuatku berhenti sejenak. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa itu bukan _hoodie_ Jimin yang kucium wanginya. Aku membuka mata dan mendongak untuk melihat dagu Jimin di sana. Dia berada di tempat tidur bersamaku. Dia juga berpakaian lengkap. Begitu pula denganku. Aku mengingat-ingat kembali semalam dan aku yakin aku pergi tidur sendiri.

" _Hm…_ Selamat pagi."

Suara parau yang seksi darinya mengejutkanku. Matanya masih tertutup.

" _Um_ … pagi," jawabku sambil mengawasinya.

Senyum melengkung dibibirnya dan ia membuka mata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menatapku.

"Kau terasa sangat mempesona di pagi hari," katanya sambil mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di pinggangku.

Dia juga mempesona. Tapi dari kapan dia datang?

" _Um_ , terima kasih. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku.

Tatapan jenaka di matanya digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku telah menyakiti perasaannya. Apakah aku telah melupakan sesuatu? Apakah aku pingsan didepannya? Oh, ya Tuhan…

"Aku datang semalam setelah kau pergi tidur," katanya.

Rasa lega melingkupiku. Aku tidak pingsan dan melupakan sesuatu. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa dia kembali?

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku ingin berada di sini ketika kau bermimpi buruk. Aku harus menjadi satu-satunya yang memegangmu一memelukmu. Bukan Hoseok _hyung_."

Pemahaman perlahan menyadarkanku dan aku mulai menarik diri darinya. Lengannya menahan disekitarku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan," ujarnya singkat.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan bicaraku."

Aku tetap tinggal dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku benar-benar kaku. Dia telah di sini untuk melihat sesi gila-ku. Apakah ia melihatnya?一aku tidak terbangun一aku tidak yakin. Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku sekarang? Apakah dia akhirnya melihat betapa gilanya aku? Aku benci Hoseok. Dia pasti mengatakan kepadanya. Ia melihat kami bersama-sama kemarin dan memperingatkan bahwa aku gila.

"Hoseok khawatir tentang niatku mendekatimu. Dia datang ke kantor kemarin untuk berbicara denganku tentang hal itu sebelum ia menangkap kita di sana bersama-sama. Dia ingin melihat seberapa seriusnya aku dengan kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Dia ada di sana untuk memperingatkanku, dengan tujuan yang baik. Aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku lebih dari serius denganmu daripada yang pernah aku berikan terhadap pria lain, dan dia mengatakan kepadaku tentang mimpi burukmu. Aku ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak tahan dengan pemikiran bahwa dia-lah yang memelukmu. Kau telah melalui itu semua dan aku tidak berada di sini untukmu, aku sangat menyesalinya. Jangan marah padaku, Yoongi sayang. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin kau pernah tidur tanpa aku di sampingmu lagi. Aku tidak tahan memikirkan kau berurusan dengan itu sendirian."

Air mata menggenangi mataku dan aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan terisak kecil. Kata-katanya begitu manis dan jujur. Dia telah di sini. Dia melihatku dan dia tetap ingin berada di sini lagi. Mengapa? Apakah itu tidak menakuti dia?

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Kata-katanya melilit hatiku dan aku yakin aku telah sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Ini mungkin bodoh bagiku untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi aku melakukannya. Aku mencintainya. Meskipun aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dia tidak tahu segalanya tentangku, dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya terdengar tidak adil. Tapi aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Aku menyeka airmataku sebelum melihat kearahnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau masih ingin tinggal didekatku? Kau telah melihat bagaimana kacaunya aku. Mengapa kau tidak pergi?"

Jimin menangkup wajahku di tangannya dan menekan ciuman ke ujung hidungku.

"Karena kau adalah Yoongi. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang menginginkanmu. Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak 'Taemin' yang aku kenal? Mereka mengharapkan perhatian dan pengabdian. Mereka menggunakan pesona dan kuasa mereka untuk mengontrol. Tapi kau... kau tidak tahu betapa _sialan_ luar biasa indahnya kau untuk diinginkan. Kau tidak menghitung dan jauh dari egois. Dan kau membuatku ingin menjadi lebih baik."

Aku benar-benar terlena akan Jimin. Orang ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkanku. Aku pindah mendekatinya dan mengangkang di atas perut berototnya. Aku meraih ujung bajunya dan menarik ke atas kepalanya sebelum menarik _hoodie_ -nya dariku. Aku ingin merasakan hangat kulitnya terhadapku. Aku menekan dadaku melawan dada telanjangnya dan aku dapat merasakan napasnya memburu perlahan.

Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat dan tangannya mencengkeram pinggangku. Tapi dia tidak bergerak. Dia membiarkanku melakukan hal ini. Aku menarik kembali diriku sedikit hingga aku bisa merasakan bagaimana gesekan terjadi di antara putingku dan otot dadanya. Gesekan itu berhasil membuat tonjolanku mengeras dan dia menatapku sambil aku merasakan sentuhan kulit kami yang juga semakin memanas.

" _Sugar-b_ _aby_ ," geramnya sambil tangannya meremas pinggangku.

"Rasanya baik, bukan?" Tanyaku, tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari dada kami.

Aku melengkungkan badan ke depan dan melarikan putingku diatasnya. Nafas cepat yang dia hisap melalui giginya membuatku tersenyum.

"Lebih dari baik," jawabnya.

Aku mencintainya. Aku membiarkan kalimat itu meresap dalan hatiku saat aku melarikan tanganku ke atas bahunya lalu ke bawah lengannya. Aku ingin menciumnya dimana saja. Aku ingin mengingat setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan lebih baik一bahkan dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Aku bertanya, melihat ke arahnya.

"Silakan," jawabnya.

Aku menekan ciuman ke puting kanannya, dan tangannya datang untuk mengambil kepalaku. Ia tidak mengharapkan itu. Dia pikir aku ingin ciuman di mulut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang aku minta. Aku terus menciumnya semakin turun ketubuhnya dan menjilat setiap otot kencang dari perutnya. Ketika tanganku menemukan celana jins-nya, aku melepas kancingnya dan menarik ritsleting ke bawah. Lalu aku menarik mereka ke bawah dan Jimin mengangkat pinggulnya hingga cukup bagiku untuk melepaskan jins itu melewati pantatnya.

Aku terus menarik jins-nya turun hingga di bawah kakinya sampai mereka tergeletak di lantai. Tersenyum sendiri, aku mulai mencium dengan caraku di otot kakinya, menikmati setiap gerakan dari tubuhnya saat aku menjilat bagian dalam pahanya. Lalu aku mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam ereksinya yang sudah mengeras berdiri di sana.

"Yoongi," Jimin berkata dengan napas yang kacau.

Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya saat aku membuka mulut dan memasukkan _penis-_ nya dalam mulutku sampai kepala _penis-_ nya menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokanku.

" _Ugh, baby, sialan,_ " ia berteriak, dan tangannya menarik ringan pada rambutku yang hanya membuatku lebih bertekad untuk memuaskannya.

Aku perlahan melarikan lidahku merasakan daging sensitif miliknya. Tubuhnya gemetar di bawah sentuhanku dan aku menyukainya. Aku menjepit mulutku di atas kepala ereksi-nya lagi dan menghisapnya ke dalam. Aku lalu membiarkan dia memegang kendali, menarik keluar kejantanannya dari mulutku sebelum kembali mengisi mulutku dengan keras.

"Yoongi, _baby_ , cukup, kemarilah. Aku akan segera datang," dia tersentak.

Aku ingin dia datang. Aku ingin ini dengannya. Aku menangkupkan bola-bolanya di tanganku dan mulai meremas mereka lembut sambil aku menghisap lebih keras di ujung ereksi-nya一sebelum memasukkan kembali batangnya itu sedalam yang aku bisa hingga menekan ujung tenggorokanku dan membuatku tersedak.

" _Oh, sial_. _Oh, oh, yeah, baby, ohhh…_ " erangnya.

Dia menyukai mendengarku tersedak. Aku melakukannya lagi, dan tangannya menegang dirambutku dan dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku akan datang dalam mulut manismu ini, _baby,_ " dia memperingatkan, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam dan membiarkan diriku tersedak lagi dengan ereksinya yang kali ini kulakukan lebih lama sebelum memundurkannya kembali.

Dengan suara desahan berat ia memegang kepalaku saat ia menembakkan cairan kenikmatannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku suka merasakan gemetar tubuhnya dan mendengar geraman puas darinya. Setelah aku menelan semua cairannya, aku melarikan lidahku di atas kepala ereksinya yang melembut. Dia meraihku dan menarikku menjauh dari _penis-_ nya sambil tertawa.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, Sayang. Tapi itu akan menjadi kematian termanis yang orang akan pernah tahu."

Aku beralih kepelukannya ketika dia membungkusku dengan lengan kokohnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher dan bahuku sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan Park Jimin, Min Yoongi."

Kata-kata sederhana dari mulutnya yang berarti untukku, lebih dari yang pernah bisa ia tahu.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk hari ini. Pikiranku penuh untuk mencari tahu bagaimana meyakinkan Yoongi agar dia bersedia pindah kerumahku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa berdamai lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia masih tinggal dengan Hoseok. Kenyataan itu一juga ingatan akan _penis_ -ku yang terkubur begitu dalam ke tenggorokannya hingga dia _sialan_ tersedak. _Persetan_. Aku tidak pernah mendapat _blo_ _w-_ _job_ seperti itu. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah kudapat.

Yoongi tidak terlihat tegang ketika melakukannya dan dia juga terlihat tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia telah menghisap _penis-_ ku dengan sangat kuat dan penuh fokus. Aku mencoba menghentikannya ketika ia tersedak pertama kalinya, tapi kemudian dia melakukannya lagi dan membuatku tersentak kehilangan kendali. Ketika aku datang di mulutnya, aku takut aku melakukannya terlalu kasar tapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk dengan _sialan_ -nya menghisap milikku lagi.

Ya Tuhan, aku mengeras seperti batu lagi. Memori ingatan ini akan membuatku selalu mengeras di sisa hidupku. Aku harus menemukannya. Dia bekerja di _shift_ siang dan aku telah tinggal bersembunyi di kantorku. Aku takut aku tidak akan mampu mengendalikan diri jika aku melihat dia seperti sedang diperintah oleh tamu atau jika seseorang menatap pantatnya. Aku sedang menuju mobilku ketika aku melihat Yoongi berdiri di samping mobilnya dan berbicara dengan Taehyung, yang tampak seperti ia baru saja selesai bekerja.

Aku mencintai Jungkook seperti saudara, tapi untuk Taehyung, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Dia adalah seorang yang sedikit terlalu liar, dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukai gagasan dia berada di sekitar Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin Taehyung untuk mencoba atau mengenalkan Yoongi dengan beberapa pria. Taehyung perlu tahu batasan itu dan bahwa Yoongi adalah milikku. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukanku dari belakang, menyebabkan dia menjerit kaget. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hei tuan Park Jimin- _nie_. Aku tidak melihatmu saat makan siang."

Pandangan nakal di matanya membuat kejantananku berdenyut-denyut keras.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku selesai sekarang."

"Oh," katanya, tidak bergerak dari lenganku.

Aku melangkah lebih dekat kepadanya dan membiarkan dia merasakan bukti gairahku di pinggang belakangnya.

"Jadi, dia adalah alasan kau tidak melanjutkan tradisi 'menikah' di kehidupan keluarga Park," kata Taehyung.

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Dia hanya menegaskan sesuatu yang sudah dia curigai.

"Tepat, dia."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke. Kau mengakuinya."

Dia kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Ya, aku tidak berpikir siapa pun akan keberatan jika kau membawa sang bos, _hyung_. Karena ia hanya akan teralihkan padamu saja, itu seharusnya tidak buruk. Kau diundang dan begitu juga dia."

Yoongi mengangguk dan Taehyung melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Aku bertanya.

Yoongi berbalik dalam pelukanku dan mengambil langkah lebih dekat sehingga ereksi-ku menyentuh perutnya. _Sial_ dia mencoba menggodaku.

"Staf _resort_ akan membuat acara api unggun hari sabtu malam nanti. Ini sesuatu yang mereka lakukan pada akhir musim liburan musim semi sebelum musim panas tiba. Kau ingin pergi?"

Aku tahu tentang kegiatan staf dengan acara api unggun. Di masa lalu aku harus pergi menyelamatkan beberapa mantan karyawan yang keluar dari penjara untuk alasan melakukan sikap tidak senonoh di pantai. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi tanpaku.

"Jika kau ingin pergi maka aku akan pergi denganmu."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau pikir tidak apa-apa bagi mereka untuk tahu kita berhubungan? _Um,_ kau adalah seorang bos _._ Apa kau yakin?"

Aku dapat melihat langsung dari bajunya yang berkerah lebar dan tulang selangkanya sangat menggiurkan di sana.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka justru perlu tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan memandangku dengan berbinar nakal.

" _Eoh_ , begitukah _sajang-nim_?"

"Yoongi- _shi_ , kecuali jika kau ingin kita berakhir bercinta di ruang terdekat. Kau harus menghentikan godaanmu sekarang. Dan berhenti dengan panggilan tuan ataupun _sajang-nim_ jika kau tidak mau kuhukum."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

" _Hm,_ aku tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Ruang kosong ataupun hukuman."

 _Persetan_. Aku meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya yang sedang menahan cekikikannya, menuju ke belakang gudang dan mengeluarkan kunciku untuk membukanya. Ruangan itu bagus dan cukup dingin karena itu adalah tempat dimana kami menyimpan stok bir dari restoran. Aku akan membahas masalah kepindahannya dari kondo Hoseok nanti. Kemudian kami akan membahas untuk jadwal _check-up_ mengontrol kesehatan kami dan membuat kesepakatan untuk meniadakan kondom pada beberapa一atau semua一kegiatan percintaan kami. Aku ingin merasakan Yoongi tanpa penghalang _sialan_ itu.

.

.

.

Barang-barang milik Yoongi sudah dikemas dalam dua buah koper. Hoseok telah mengatakan kepadaku ia akan pergi seminggu lagi atau lebih beberapa hari dan Yoongi akan sendirian lagi segera, tapi itu tidak meringankan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin tidur disampingnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tidur sendirian lagi. Yoongi akhirnya setuju untuk pindah denganku tapi terus berkata bahwa aku akan menyesal. Kami berdua telah melakukan _check-up_ kemarin dan semuanya bersih. Dan tambahan sebuah berita yang cukup mengejutkan一membahagiakan untuk kami.

Yoongi diperiksa dan dari hasil dokter mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari _male-pregnant._ Kebahagiaan akan pemikiran bahwa ia dapat mengandung anak dari benihku seakan meledak didadaku. Yoongi juga sepertinya tidak terlihat kecewa dengan kondisinya, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menjelaskan bahwa dia juga bahagia, sama sepertiku. Namun untuk saat ini pemikiran memiliki anak harus kuurungkan一paling tidak setelah semua kekacauan pembatalan pertunangan omong kosong ini mereda, atau paling tidak setelah aku dapat melihat cara apa yang ayahku sedang persiapkan. Aku tahu dia tidak akan diam. Aku mengenal ayahku.

Yoongi akhirnya mendapatkan resep untuk pil _birth-control_ dari dokter. Dari penjelasan dokter, kami harus menunggu tujuh hari setelah Yoongi mengonsumsi pil itu untuk dapat berhubungan _seks_ tanpa kondom. Pemikiran bahwa aku bisa masuk ke dalam dirinya tanpa khawatir akan kesehatan dan kemungkinan dia hamil hanya dengan sebuah pil ajaib itu membuatku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di luar teras sambil menunggu Yoongi untuk pulang dari restoran. Aku tidak akan menjadwalkan dirinya pada _shift_ malam lagi. Aku benci dia tidak berada denganku pada saat makan malam. Aku juga tidak bisa duduk dengan baik di ruang makan di restoran sambil menontonnya melayani para tamu. Semua orang hanya akan membuatku kesal, jadi ini terbaik baginya dan juga bagiku jika aku hanya membiarkannya bekerja.

Hal terakhir yang aku harapkan terjadi adalah ayahku untuk mencari tahu tentang Yoongi dan menyalahkannya atas fakta bahwa aku tidak akan menikahi Taemin. Ponselku berdering menyela pikiranku dan aku menariknya keluar dari saku untuk melihat nama Seungkwan di layar. _Sial_. Dia bekerja malam ini juga. Dia tidak akan meneleponku kecuali sesuatu yang salah sudah terjadi. Aku berdiri, siap untuk kembali ke _resort_.

"Halo."

" _Uh_ , Jimin. Hei, ini Seungkwan. Aku punya masalah sedikit. Ini mengenai Yoongi _hyung_."

Aku berlari ke pintu saat mendengar namanya.

"Ada apa yang salah?" Aku menuntut sambil membuka cepat pintu mobilku dan naik ke dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu, bos. Dia hanya panik atau sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia bekerja dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian beberapa remaja laki-laki datang. Mereka memiliki turnamen tenis hari ini. Aku pikir salah satu dari mereka mengikutinya ketika ia sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak yakin dia kenapa tapi dia tidak menanggapiku dan dia meringkuk di sudut di luar toilet. Aku menjaganya tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya untuk menanggapiku. Dia membuat suara merintih yang lirih tapi selain itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Hatiku merasa seperti dihantam palu mendengarkan penuturan Seungkwan.

"Tinggal di sana dengannya. Jangan biarkan orang lain dekat dengannya. Aku akan ke sana dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Hanya tinggal bersamanya, Seungkwan. Katakan padanya aku akan datang, oke? Katakan padanya aku sedang dalam perjalanan."

Aku melemparkan posel di jok kursi dan melesat ke restoran _resort._ Dia takut dan trauma _itu_ datang. Aku akan menghancurkan remaja _brengsek_ yang mengganggunya. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya di sana. Menginjak rem di tempat parkir dengan keras membuat ban mobilku berdecit nyaring namun aku tidak peduli. Aku meninggalkan mobil segera dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Aku melihat Seungkwan yang sedang menutupi Yoongi dari pandangan siapa pun. Aku mendorong melewatinya dan membungkuk di depan Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku di sini denganmu. Kembali padaku, oke," aku menenangkannya saat aku berjalan kembali keluar menuju mobilku dengannya.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk mendorong pintu terbuka dengan punggungku, aku melihat Seungkwan berdiri di sana mengawasi kami.

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun tentang ini," aku memperingatkannya.

Dia hanya mengangguk sebelum aku berbalik dan membawa Yoongi ke dalam mobil. Aku duduk di kursi penumpang dan menahannya dalam dekapan dadaku.

"Kembalilah padaku, _baby_. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Aku bersamamu," aku meyakinkan dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu dan aku minta maaf. Tapi aku di sini sekarang. Kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi."

Matanya yang melebar kosong berkedip perlahan, dan kemudian pandangan didalamnya mulai terfokus padaku membuatku sangat lega. Lengannya melingkar dileherku dan dia memegangku erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku melakukannya lagi. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan pergi. Aku janji," ucapannya kacau dan tidak masuk akal sampai dia berkata dia akan pergi.

Aku mengeratkan dekapanku pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun. Hei, akulah yang menyesal di sini. Aku tidak di sana ketika kau membutuhkanku. Aku seharusnya berada di sana. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Dia terisak dan menempelkan wajahnya dileherku.

"Ini akan terjadi lagi. Ini akan selalu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti. Aku sudah mencoba tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak harus bekerja di sini. Ini tempat yang terlalu bagus untuk orang gila sepertiku."

"Tidak," bentakku, menariknya kembali untuk melihat wajahku.

Aku ingin dia melihatku ketika aku mengatakan ini. Dia perlu untuk percaya.

"Kau tidak gila. Kau menarik dan menyenangkan. Kau tanpa pamrih dan besar hati. Kau seorang pekerja keras dan kau tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari siapa pun. Min Yoongi, sayangku, Kau-Tidak-Gila."

Aku meraih wajahnya untuk mengusap pipi putih halus itu di tanganku.

"Aku tidak ingin一sangat tidak ingin一kau menyebut dirimu seperti itu lagi. Apakah kau mengerti? Kau boleh menyebut dirimu dengan salah satu dari hal-hal yang kusebutkan, tapi tidak pernah一gila."

Aku menarik dia kembali ke dalam pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan apa pun pada saat ini. Emosiku berjalan terlalu dekat ke permukaan.

"Seorang remaja. Dia beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku."

Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Dia mengatakan dia ingin mengunciku di sebuah ruangan dan melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadapku. Itu..."

Dia berhenti, dan aku mendengar dia menelan ludah.

"Bukan karena aku takut dengan yang ia maksud. Itu… ketika ia mengancam untuk mengunciku di sebuah ruangan. Seketika ketakutanku mengambil alih. Aku menjadi panik."

Dia takut dikurung. Mengapa? Apakah seseorang telah melakukan itu padanya? Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan dan mengecup kembali puncak kepalanya.

"Mari kita pulang. Lalu dapatkah kau menceritakan lebih jelas? Bantu aku untuk memahami semua sehingga aku dapat membantumu? Kumohon?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin aku melakukannya," jawabnya.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Jimin akan menggendongku ke dalam jika aku mengijinkannya. Ia merangkulku dengan hati-hati一yang jika aku tidak mencintainya, perlakuannya itu hanya akan membuatku terganggu. Dia mengkhawatirkanku dan dia pantas untuk memahami beberapa dari masalah ini. Mungkin tidak semuanya, tapi ia perlu tahu sesuatu.

"Aku pernah memiliki seorang kakak. Aku hanya melihat foto-foto dirinya dan ayahku. Aku tidak mengingat mereka. Aku masih terlalu muda ketika itu semua terjadi."

Aku tidak yakin mengatakan ini kepadanya tidak akan membuatku menghadapi serangan trauma lain, tapi aku harus mencoba. Dia duduk disampingku dan meletakkan lengannya di punggungku dan menarikku kedadanya. Rasanya seperti dia tahu aku membutuhkannya untuk ini. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku dan meremasnya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia ada di sini bersamaku.

"Suatu hari mereka pergi berdua untuk membeli barang. Aku baru lahir dan ibuku sedang menjagaku. Kami tidak pergi dengan mereka. Dan mereka tidak pernah kembali. Hari itu terjadi kekacauan. Seorang pria mabuk mengamuk di sebuah toko kelontong lokal dan menembak para pembeli sebelum ia bunuh diri. Ayah dan saudaraku sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir ketika ia berjalan masuk ke toko. Mereka adalah dua orang pertama yang dibunuh."

Itu adalah cerita yang kudengar berkali-kali dari ibuku ketika dia menjelaskan tentang bahaya jika kami pergi keluar. Aku tahu itu dengan baik. Aku membenamkan kembali wajahku ke pelukan Jimin dan memastikan pikiranku untuk tetap fokus.

"Aku bersamamu, Yoongi. Aku di sini," dia meyakinkanku.

Tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan punggungku.

"Ibu dari ibuku sakit jiwa. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia berada di sebuah rumah jompo khusus. Kami tidak punya keluarga lain. Ayahku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tak satu pun dari mereka memiliki saudara kandung. Nenekku kehilangan kontak dengan kenyataan tak lama setelah ibuku lahir. Ayahnya tidak bertahan untuk membesarkannya. Ibuku dibesarkan oleh ibu ayahnya dan meninggal ketika dia berusia enam belas tahun. Dia dan ayahku bertemu ketika mereka berusia tujuh belas. Dari foto yang kami punya, aku bisa melihat figur seorang ibu yang sehat dan baik. Saudaraku tampaknya mencintainya. Dia tampak bahagia. Tapi aku tidak mengenal wanita itu. Kami pindah setelah ayah dan saudaraku dibunuh. Dia memindahkan kami ke salah satu kota yang sangat kecil di Daegu. Kenangan awal masa kecilku adalah berada di rumah itu. Mata liar ibuku dan jeritannya adalah semua yang aku tahu dalam hidupku. Dia bisa begitu manis di satu waktu, tapi di waktu lain dia begitu menakutkan. Dia sering berbicara dengan saudaraku. Aku tidak mengerti selama bertahun-tahun apa yang ia ajak bicara. Itu hanya ada kami berdua, tapi kupikir mungkin dia melihatnya."

Aku memejamkan mata mengingat memori dari ibuku berbicara dengan saudaraku yang sudah meninggal seolah-olah dia di sana. Piring makanannya yang tersusun rapi, dengan makanan ringan favoritnya dibiarkan di meja makan hingga berjamur. Setelah itu menjadi busuk hingga aku tidak mampu untuk pergi ke dapur tanpa merasakan mual. Lalu akhirnya dia akan membuangnya dan menyusunnya lagi dengan yang baru.

"Apakah tidak ada yang melihat bahwa dia tidak sehat?" Tanya Jimin sambil ibu jarinya mengusap tanganku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang melihat kami sama sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu aku ada. Kami tidak meninggalkan rumah. Tidak pernah. Ibuku percaya ada bahaya luar. Dia menjaga agar kami aman."

Jimin menghela napas, dan aku menunggu untuk pertanyaan darinya. Semua yang aku pernah jawab berkali-kali sejak ia bunuh diri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan makanan?"

"Ada toko makanan lokal di sana yang memiliki layanan pesan-antar. Dia menelepon dan memesan semua kebutuhan kami."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang?"

"Ayahku memiliki polis asuransi jiwa. Ibu menjual rumah kami sebelumnya dan menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli satu rumah yang jauh lebih kecil di lokasi yang lebih murah sehingga dia bisa membayar untuk itu secara tunai."

"Sekolah?"

"Aku belajar di rumah."

"Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahmu? Sekalipun?"

Ini adalah apa yang begitu sulit bagi orang-orang untuk terima. Ini adalah kenyataan yang asing bagi mereka dan merupakan realita bagiku.

"Ibuku menderita agorafobia(*). Itu karena riwayat penyakit mental yang memang ada dalam keluarganya. Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk setelah kematian ayah dan saudaraku. Itu seolah menjadi pemicu dan ia menjadi putus asa untuk melindungi kami一bahkan hingga mengambil kehidupanku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sampai aku beranjak remaja dan mencoba untuk menyelinap keluar pada malam hari. Baekhyun, dia adalah sahabatku, dan dia juga alasanku untuk melakukan perjalanan ini untuk mencari pengalaman hidup. Baekhyun adalah tetanggaku, dia tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah. Dia ingin tahu tentang kami karena dia dan orangtuanya menyadari kami tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah. Malam pertama aku menyelinap keluar, dia melihatku karena dia telah mengawasi rumahku di malam hari ketika dia di tempat tidur untuk melihat apakah kami akan pernah meninggalkan rumah. Dia yakin kami adalah keluarga vampir dan dia ingin membuktikan kepada orang tuanya. Aku tidak pernah pergi jauh. Aku hanya berdiri di halaman depan rumahku dan menatap bulan sambil menyentuh rerumputan. Hal-hal sederhana yang selalu ingin kulakukan. Baekhyun kemudian keluar dan berbicara kepadaku malam itu sambil masih berpikir aku mungkin vampir. Persahabatan kami tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun dan kegiatanku menyelinap keluar berubah menjadi lebih sering seiring dengan usiaku yang semakin dewasa. Baekhyun tahu lebih banyak mengenaiku lebih dari siapa pun. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar tahu aku ada. Dia juga tahu aku khawatir akan kehilangan ibuku jika ada yang pernah menemukan kondisinya. Jadi dia terus menjaga rahasiaku."

Aku tidak sanggup menceritakan lebih lagi. Aku harus berhenti. Ini sudah cukup. Yang lainnya adalah terlalu gelap dan sakit. Semua terlalu banyak.

"Di mana ibumu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Dia tidak menjawab. Lengannya memperketat rangkulannya padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara tentang hal itu lagi malam ini. Kurasa cukup untuk saat ini."

Dia tidak membantah. Dia hanya terus memelukku. Kami duduk di sana dalam keheningan untuk waktu yang lama sampai mataku menjadi berat dan aku perlahan-lahan tertidur.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Tidak ada kata-kata lain setelah itu. Aku menggenggam tangan Yoongi sepanjang malam dan dia tidak bangun berteriak sekalipun. Sekarang aku sudah tahu masa kelam yang dia lalui dalam hidupnya, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia mimpikan hingga menyebabkan dia berteriak seperti itu. Aku tahu itu pasti ada hubungan dengan ibunya. Ada lebih banyak kisah dari cerita yang dia katakan kepadaku, tapi untuk sekarang itu yang ia ingin aku untuk tahu. Itu sudah cukup.

Aku menyaksikan tidurnya yang damai disampingku saat matahari terbit dan sinar matahari pagi mulai menari di balik jendela. Memiliki dia di kamarku dan di tempat tidurku membuat segalanya sempurna. Tidak ada yang pernah sesempurna ini. Tapi dadaku sangat perih dan hatiku terasa teriris. Yoongi telah menderita dengan rasa sakit dan luka emosional. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana untuk membantu menyembuhkannya, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk itu.

Dia bergerak dalam pelukanku dan aku mencium ujung hidungnya. Dia adalah milikku. Aku akan merawatnya. Aku ingin membantunya melupakan semua rasa sakit dan menghilangkan kepahitan itu. Mata coklat indahnya terbuka dan dia menatapku.

"Selamat pagi," kataku sambil ia meregangkan badan dalam pelukanku dengan senyum mengantuk.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku dapat tidur dengan sangat pulas dalam waktu yang sangat lama," katanya lalu menguap.

"Itu karena aku begitu _sialan_ nyaman _eoh_ ," godaku.

"Aku setuju. Semua kelembutan ini nyaman," katanya, dan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kelembutan? Aku akan menunjukkan apa itu kelembutan," kataku, membaliknya telentang untuk menekan ereksi pagi-ku yang terbangun di selangkangannya.

"Tidak ada yang lembut untuk itu, _Sugar_."

Dia membuat suara sedikit mendesah dan membuka kakinya sehingga aku bisa bergerak nyaman di antara mereka.

"Kau benar, Jimin- _nie,_ tidak ada yang lembut sama sekali," dia berbisik setuju dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menggesekkan kejantanannya dari balik celana dalam seksinya melawan milikku.

Aku bisa merasakan kelembaban mulai muncul di sana dan aku mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Dia sudah basah.

"Aku akan bangun dan membuatkan sarapan," kataku sambil terus menggesekkan ereksi kami berdua.

" _Hmmm_ , itu sikap yang manis. Tapi, kenapa tidak kau bercinta denganku dulu," katanya, meraih bagian bawah kaosku yang aku pakaikan kepadanya semalam sebelum membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Pagi ini, kedua tonjolan kecil merah muda itu mencuat bebas diwajahku dan aku lupa tentang sarapan dan niat baikku. Bahkan kata 'bercinta denganku' yang telah mengejutkanku pada awalnya tidak lagi berarti. Yoongi di tempat tidurku dan dia hampir telanjang. Dia sedang menurunkan celana dalamnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan menyentakkan bajuku kemudian menarik kasar _boxer-_ ku dan melemparkannya ke samping. Yoongi membuka kakinya dan tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

"Masuki aku tanpa apapun. Kau dapat menariknya keluar," katanya, mengangkat pinggul kearahku seperti sebuah undangan.

Menarik keluar untuk klimaks tidak selalu aman. Tapi _persetan_ , aku tidak peduli sekarang. Aku ingin berada dalam dirinya tanpa penghalang. Melihatnya telanjang dengan mata sayu dan tetesan _pre-cum_ yang semakin merebak dari kepala ereksi-nya itu membuat hasratku tak tertahankan. Dengan pelan aku menekan lututnya terbuka dan memasukkan dua jariku meregangkan _manhole_ -nya agar siap menerima milikku yang sudah mengeras menunggu giliran. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku mengeluarkan jariku dari dalam dirinya membuat dia mendesah pelan.

Aku memompa sebentar ereksi-nya, mengambil cairan alami miliknya dan melumasi milikku lalu akhirnya memasukkan _penis-_ ku dalam liang laparnya. Kami berdua berteriak dalam ritme penuh kepuasan ketika aku mengisinya dengan satu tumbukan cepat dan penuh. Sensasi panas yang seakan bergerak menghisapku dan ketat terasa di sepanjang batang ereksi-ku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan tanpa kondom sebelumnya. Ini luar biasa ketat. Aku begitu dekat dengan klimaks-ku namun aku harus _sialan_ menahannya.

"Jimin, ini terasa begitu penuh. Kau terasa begitu luar biasa. Aku ingin kau dekat. Begitu dekat," ia terengah-engah dibawahku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan memompa kejantanannya, menggunakan _pre-cum_ yang semakin mengalir itu untuk merangsang miliknya. Dia mulai terlihat gelisah di bawah kungkunganku, dan aku bersiap untuk menarik keluar dari dirinya segera. Ketika dia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya, dinding _manhole-_ nya yang panas akan mulai meremas milikku dan saat itu aku akan一harus menarik keluar. Aku terlalu dekat dengan pelepasanku juga. Sensasi itu membunuhku.

"Ya, seperti itu. _Oh_ , Jimin, ya, lebih keras… Kau… kau menemukan titik itu, _ugh_ … Pompa dengan lebih cepat Jimin… _Oh_ , _ohhh_ ya Tuhan, Jiminnnh!" Suara memelas dan teriakannya terhenti tepat sebelum dia berguncang hebat dibawahku dan meneriakkan namaku.

Aku menumbuk ke dalam dirinya sekali lagi sebelum menyentak keluar dan klimaks sepenuhnya di atas perutnya. Melihat bagaimana sperma-ku menggenangi perutnya hanya membuat dadaku semakin berdesir hangat. Dia milikku. Aku menandainya lagi. Min Yoongi adalah milikku. Aku perlahan-lahan berdiri dan mencari handuk hangat untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dia menatap kekacauan yang telah kami buat dan menyeringai ketika aku kembali. Aku mulai menyeka cairan kami yang bercampur dan dia tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku.

Aku jatuh cinta hanya dengan mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pria yang klimaks padaku seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku pikir aku menyukainya."

Pemikiran tentang bagaimana setiap pria lain datang dan berada dimana saja didekatnya membuatku kesal. Aku tidak ingin memvisualisasikan Yoongi bersama dengan orang lain. Berapa banyak orang yang pernah bersamanya? Dia melewatkan sebagian besar hidupnya dengan dikurung oleh ibunya.

"Kau tampak kesal. Apa yang salah dengan yang kukatakan?"

Aku selesai membersihkan dirinya, lalu memandang kearahnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya… aku hanya tidak suka berpikir tentangmu bersama orang lain."

Dia duduk menghadapku.

"Aku hanya pernah dengan tiga orang, termasuk kau."

Dua pria pernah merasakannya dan itu tidak cukup membuatku lega. Tapi itu tidak adil baginya dengan sikapku yang menjadi kesal. Aku telah tidur dengan lebih banyak orang daripada yang bisa kuhitung.

"Kau orang kedua, jika itu membantu."

Kedua? _Sialan.._. artinya itu? Ah, _persetan_. Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal ini. Dia pernah melakukan _seks_ lagi setelah melakukan yang pertama kali ketika kami bertemu. Namun aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan Taemin. Tapi... _sial,_ itu tetap terasa sulit untuk kuterima. Dia pergi ke Ilsan dan memiliki hubungan dengan bosnya yang sudah menikah di sana. Mengapa aku memilih berjalan pergi darinya malam itu?一Ya, karena kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah _one-night_ _-_ _stand._ Sebuah _one-night_ _-_ _stand_ yang pada akhirnya benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku.

Oke, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih tentang hal ini. Aku bergerak keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri dari kecemburuanku yang konyol. Ini bukan salahnya. Aku hanya menjadi seorang _bajingan posesif_ dan dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh bahuku dan menyadarkanku.

"Jimin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku berbalik dan dia berdiri telanjang bulat dengan kening berkerut khawatir. Dia sudah terbangun dalam suasana hati yang senang dan aku telah merusak dengan keegoisanku untuk memiliki dia. Apa yang salah denganku? Aku menariknya ke dalam dekapanku hingga dadanya menekan dadaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pria bodoh. Aku punya semua pemikiran yang membuatku kesal tentang orang lain… tentang beberapa… _bajingan_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan itu."

Yoongi melangkah lebih dekat, melarikan tangannya ke atas dadaku, dan mengunci mereka di belakang leherku.

"Tak ada yang pernah berada didalamku tanpa kondom. Hanya kau, Jimin. Ketika pil itu bekerja setelah minggu ini selesai, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisiku hingga kau klimaks."

Sisi liar dibenakku berdebar keras menghantam dadaku akan hasrat yang akan kudapatkan dengan orgasme di dalam dirinya dan membiarkan benihku berada memenuhi lubang ketatnya yang sangat membuatku terobsesi. Aku mengusap rambutnya dan memiringkan dagunya sampai aku bisa menekan bibirku tegas terhadapnya. Aku memilikinya一dan pria ini jelas juga mampu memilikiku, sepenuhnya. Min Yoongi memilikiku.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: TGif, 23.12.2016]

.

.

 **Note:**

(*) _Agorafobia (_ _agoraphobia_ _)_ _adalah_ _jenis gangguan kecemasan di mana penderitanya akan menghindari berbagai situasi yang mungkin menyebabkan panik. Penderita mungkin tidak mau meninggalkan rumah. Saat berada di luar rumah, mereka bisa merasa terjebak atau malu yang akan memicu serangan panik._


	14. Chapter 14

**[Update 07/03/2017]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[NC included /Warn/Senyum_Mesum_ParkBantet 😆]

.

.

.

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Minggu-minggu berikutnya Jimin selalu mengantarkanku bekerja setiap hari. Dia akan duduk di sebuah meja kosong sementara aku bekerja. Ketika jam _shift_ kerja berakhir, dia akan selalu memintaku untuk sekedar bercerita tentang diriku一hal yang selalu ingin kulakukan namun tidak pernah sempat terjadi. Setiap hari dia membuat keinginan-keinginan kecilku terwujud. Kami pergi berperahu, naik helikopter, pergi _parasailing_ , dan memakan _abalone_ segar kesukaanku.

Dia jarang beranjak dari sisiku. Kegiatan _seks_ kami一menakjubkan, dan itu selalu terasa lebih nikmat dan intens. Aku juga tidak mengalami mimpi buruk lagi di malam hari. Aku tidur nyenyak dan bangun di hari berikutnya dengan rileks dan cukup istirahat.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah acara api unggun bersama staf dan aku diharapkan untuk berada di sana. Aku masih tidak yakin membawa Jimin ke sana merupakan sebuah ide yang tepat. Selain Taehyung dan Seungkwan, tidak ada yang tahu kami berkencan. Aku tidak menceritakan kepada orang lain mengenai hubungan kami karena aku memang bukan tipikal seorang yang senang mengumbar hal yang bersifat personal.

Aku mengenakan celana renangku dari balik celana jins-ku. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin cukup berani untuk berenang, tapi Taehyung mengatakan setiap orang yang hadir minimal harus berujung dengan kaki yang basah. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk itu atau bahkan lebih. Berendam di birunya air laut tidak terdengar buruk.

Jimin memarkir mobilnya dan menahanku untuk keluar dari mobil. Dia bersikeras untuk membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Itu terlihat sangat lucu dan sikapnya membuat hatiku menghangat. Tangannya menyelinap menggenggam tanganku dengan santai sambil berjalan ke arah orang-orang yang sudah hadir di sana. Ini dia. Jika ada staf yang penasaran mengenai hubungan kami berdua, maka Jimin sudah membuat situasi terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak memilih untuk berbalik dan pergi?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak akan."

"Mereka mungkin akan memperlakukanku berbeda," jawabku, berpikir itu bisa menyebabkan beberapa perasaan kesal dari rekan kerja lain.

"Aku akan memecat mereka."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Dia menyeringai. Aku mencubit pelan lengannya.

"Hei, itu tidak lucu."

"Ya, itu lucu, Sayang. Selain itu, jika mereka membuatmu kesal, aku akan memecat mereka."

Oke, catatan untuk diriku, jangan pernah memberitahunya jika ada yang membuatku kesal.

Bau kayu yang terbakar dan suara musik memenuhi udara saat kami berjalan ke arah kumpulan orang-orang di dekat api unggun. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menari, sementara yang lainnya memanggang sesuatu di atas api, dan beberapa lainnya bermain voli di bawah sinar bulan.

"Haus?" Tanya Jimin, membawaku ke tong bir yang memang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Aku tidak begitu suka minum bir dari tong. Aku pernah mencoba sekali dan semua kacau," kataku.

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

"Aku minum _one-shoot_ beberapa gelas yang aku juga tidak yakin berapa banyak."

Alis Jimin terangkat.

"Kau meminum bir _one-shoot_ tanpa henti?"

Itu adalah salah satu poin pada daftar hal yang ingin kulakukan: pergi ke sebuah pesta dan minum banyak bir. Aku tidak tahu tentang _one-shoot drink_ , tapi itu tidak sulit untuk aku coba. Baekhyun telah memperingatkan bahwa aku akan mabuk dan sakit, tapi aku tetap mencoba.

"Ya. Keputusan bodoh. Pesta musim panas," aku menjelaskan.

Di pesta itu aku bertemu dengan orang yang kuberikan perjakaku. Tiga kali kencan kemudian dia membawaku ke lingkaran _seks_. Aku begitu naif dan bodoh.

"Kau di sini, _hyung_ ," kata Taehyung, tersenyum saat ia berjalan dengan segelas minuman merah besar di tangannya.

"Minumlah. Bir-nya gratis."

Aku menggeleng.

"Yoongi tidak minum bir dari tong. Apa ada yang lain untuk diminum di sekitar sini?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan ke pendingin dan melemparkanku sebotol air mineral. Sempurna.

"Terima kasih," kataku padanya, dan dia mengangguk sambil mengedip mata padaku sebelum berjalan kembali ke sekumpulan orang-orang yang menari.

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kumpulan itu dan memeluk dia.

"Apa kau akan menolak jika aku minum bir dari tong?" Tanya Jimin.

Aku menggeleng dan meneguk airku.

"Bagus, aku butuh sesuatu," dia berjalan ke sana dan aku tetap tinggal di tempatku berdiri.

Aku tidak bisa mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Aku menjadi terlalu membutuhkannya dimana ini bisa menjadi mengkhawatirkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang terlalu bergantung lagi terhadap orang lain. Psikiater-ku telah berbicara kepadaku tentang itu. Dia mengatakan aku perlu bekerja keras untuk menjadi independen dan itu mungkin akan sulit bagiku untuk memulai dengan riwayat kehidupanku sebelumnya.

"Hei, Yoongi kan?" Seorang pria yang tidak kukenal menghampiri dan menyapaku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak yakin siapa dia atau bagaimana dia tahu namaku.

"Kihyun, aku salah satu pemain tenis di _resort_ ," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aku mengangguk dan melirik untuk melihat Myungsoo, kepala dapur restoran, sedang berbicara dengan Jimin, mungkin mereka sedang membahas pekerjaan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," jawabku.

"Aku telah memperhatikanmu daritadi. Tidak yakin jika kau sudah memiliki teman atau tidak," dia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dan aku berhasil bergerak ke kanan tanpa terlihat seperti aku mencoba untuk menjauh darinya.

"Oh," itu saja jawaban yang bisa kukatakan.

Aku tidak yakin aku perlu untuk mengumumkan bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin.

"Kau adalah salah seorang teman dari Tuan Park? Aku melihatmu datang dengannya."

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Kihyun?" Kata Jimin sebelum ia pindah di belakangku.

Aku menghela napas lega, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Yoongi."

Tangan Jimin menyelinap mengelilingi pinggulku dan berhenti di atas perutku, semua terjadi dalam gerakan posesif. Kihyun tidak kehilangan pemandangan itu. Matanya melebar dan ia mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi," jawabnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Park," lanjutnya, lalu dia melenggang pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian walau hanya tiga menit," katanya sebelum menggigit kecil telingaku.

"Pemain tenis-mu itu menyeramkan," kataku.

Jimin tertawa.

"Aku setuju, tapi banyak investor yang menyukainya. Aku tahu pasti dia tidur dengan beberapa dari mereka. Itu membuat mereka bahagia, jadi kita jangan biarkan dia pergi. Tidak baik untuk bisnis."

Aku tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkan oleh para investor itu, tapi aku tidak bertanya. Aku sudah cukup banyak minum dari botol mineral-ku dan saat ini aku ingin pipis. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat tidak ada toilet dimana pun. Aku melihat Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk pergi bertanya padanya.

"Aku perlu bertanya sesuatu pada Taehyung. Aku akan kembali," kataku sebelum bergegas pergi.

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa aku harus buang air kecil. Aku lebih suka hanya bertanya pada Taehyung. Dia melihatku berjalan kearahnya sendirian dan dia melangkah keluar dari pelukan Jungkook dan ikut berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku hanya perlu untuk buang air kecil. Di mana kita bisa melakukannya di sini?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah air, dimana orang sedang bermain di sekitar dan berenang.

"Di teluk?" Aku bertanya, bingung.

Dia mengangguk. Oh tidak. Aku dalam kesulitan. Aku berjalan kembali ke Jimin yang sedang menatapku. Aku sepertinya harus memberitahu dia, walaupun itu terdengar cukup memalukan. Mungkin aku bisa berjalan menyusuri sisi pantai yang lebih sepi, kemudian buang air kecil. Tak seorangpun akan melihatku dan tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Seorang pria berteriak bahwa dia harus pergi kencing dan berlari ke arah air一 _ugh,_ itu hanya terdengar jorok. Aku berhenti di depan Jimin dan merasakan wajahku memanas. Membahas fungsi tubuh dengan orang lain hanya bukan sesuatu yang aku kuasai.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya.

Aku menunduk dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku harus buang air kecil."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada awalnya dan kemudian dia tertawa.

"Itu sebabnya kau lari untuk menemui Taehyung?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan saja langsung padaku?"

Aku terus menunduk.

" _Umm…_ Itu karena…"

Dia tertawa lebih keras dan melarikan jemarinya ke kepalaku.

"Apakah dia memberitahumu ke mana harus pergi?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia menarik tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku membawamu pulang agar kau dapat buang air kecil?"

Aku menginginkan itu. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan lautan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kami harus meninggalkan acara secepat ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sisi pantai yang sepi dan menggunakannya sehingga tidak ada yang melihatku," aku menyarankan.

"Bisakah aku menemanimu?" Ia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Itu sama buruknya.

"Oke, biarkan aku membawamu pulang," ujar Jimin segera.

Aku bisa melakukan ini, aku tidak boleh bergantung.

"Aku akan kembali dalam satu menit," aku meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak suka ide kau akan berjalan sendirian ke dalam air dalam gelap," kata Jimin, mengeratkan pegangannya ditanganku.

"Tapi aku harus buang air kecil. Aku akan pergi melakukannya sendiri dan perlahan bergerak menjauh dari semua orang. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin tidak melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku harus pergi," kataku.

"Jadi biarkan aku yang membawamu, ke suatu tempat. Entah aku bisa pergi ke sisi pantai juga, atau aku mengantarmu ke kamar kecil."

Aku memikirkannya dan memutuskan aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke dalam air dalam gelap dan pipis. Aku menghela napas, mengalah.

"Antarkan aku ke kamar kecil."

Dia menyeringai.

"Kamar kecil paling dekat yang aku dapat antarkan adalah di rumahku."

"Jadi antarkan aku ke rumahmu."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi telah memintaku untuk menunggu dia di mobil. Dia tidak ingin aku masuk ke dalam dengan begitu dia bisa pipis. Aku menyetujuinya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia pergi ke dalam air yang gelap sendirian一jadi ini yang bisa kulakukan. Namun, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Yoongi belum juga kembali, aku memutuskan aku harus pergi memeriksanya. Dia memiliki lebih dari cukup waktu untuk pergi pipis.

Ketika kakiku mulai melangkah ke anak tangga, aku mendengar suara familiar bernada tinggi dari Taemin. _Sialan_. Mobilnya tidak ada di luar sini. Apa yang dia lakukan di rumahku? Aku menyentakkan pintu dan segera berjalan ke ruang tamu. Yoongi terlihat berdiri menempel ke dinding dengan tangan memeluk protektif pada tubuhnya yang mungil, sementara Taemin terus mencercanya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Aku berteriak marah sementara aku melewati Taemin dan meraih Yoongi jadi aku bisa melindunginya.

Ini adalah keajaiban Taemin tidak membuat Yoongi mendapat serangan panik. Aku melarikan tanganku di punggungnya untuk menenangkannya saat aku memelototi Taemin yang sedang menontonku tajam.

"Jadi ini sebabnya? Kau membuang masa depanmu karena dia? Dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran, Jimin. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Lihat pria itu. Dia… dia… hanya satu dari semua di luar sana. Tidak ada tentangnya yang pantas untukmu. Apakah kau bercinta dengannya sebagai bentuk pemberontakan?"

Yoongi tersentak dalam pelukanku, dan aku hampir lupa diri bahwa Taemin adalah salah satu anak dari kolega bisnis keluargaku. Aku siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau katakan. Ini adalah rumahku yang kau masuki tanpa permisi. Aku akan mengunci pantat _brengsek-_ mu sampai ayahmu ke sini dan menyelamatkanmu."

Yoongi berdiri kaku dalam pelukanku, dan aku melarikan jariku di bawah dagunya dan memiringkan wajahnya sehingga aku bisa melihat matanya. Dia bersamaku. Bagus. Aku kembali memandang ke arah Taemin.

"Kau harus pergi. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kembali di rumah ini dan pergi jauh dari Yoongi. Jika aku menemukan kau mencoba berbicara dengannya atau menyakiti dirinya, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal."

Taemin mendesis marah.

"Kau tidak mengancamku, Park Jimin. Aku tidak takut. Ini lelucon一semua ini一kau dan dia一" dia menunjuk dengan kukunya yang terawat ke arah Yoongi一"konyol. Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Semua yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti segala yang sudah terencana sebelumnya."

Yoongi tersentak dalam pelukanku lagi, dan aku merasa semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Pergi. Keluar. Sekarang!" Aku meraung murka ke arah Taemin.

"Ya, aku harus menelepon seseorang untuk menjemputku. Ayahku menurunkanku di sini. Aku pikir aku bisa menunggumu dan berbicara denganmu. Tapi dia yang datang berjalan ke sini."

"Kau punya ponselmu. Tinggalkan rumahku dan panggil seseorang untuk datang menjemputmu. Aku ingin kau keluar dari sini!"

Taemin memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibanting dibelakangku. Aku merangkul Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamarku dan duduk bersamanya di tempat tidur.

"Hei, lihat aku," kataku, perlu untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengangkat pandangan matanya kepadaku, dan kebingungan dan rasa sakit yang aku pikir akan muncul darinya tidak ada. Sebaliknya dia terlihat… marah.

"Kau akan menikah dengan jalang itu? Yang benar saja? Apa yang orang tua-mu pikirkan? Dia mengerikan, Jimin. Kau jauh lebih baik dari itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaim…"

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku begitu _sialan_ lega mendengar kemarahan dalam suaranya, bukannya kesakitan. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan dia baik-baik saja. Yoongi membalas ciumanku lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku masih harus buang air kecil," katanya, dan berdiri.

Aku tersenyum saat dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sejenak kesadaran memenuhi pikiranku. Fakta bahwa ayahku akan tahu tentang Yoongi menamparku. Dia akan membenci kenyataan ini. Dia akan membencinya. Jika ada cara aku bisa menutup mulut Taemin, aku akan melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana. Dia adalah seorang pria egois yang telah tersinggung. Dia sudah ditolak untuk orang lain dan dia tidak terima.

Aku meraih ponsel-ku dan mematikannya. Jika ayahku menelepon malam ini, aku tidak akan berurusan dengannya. Aku akan pastikan Yoongi tidak berada di dekatku ketika aku memiliki percakapan ini dengan Ayahku. Aku sudah memutuskan, jika ayah semakin mendorongku terlalu jauh, aku akan berkemas dan pergi. Yoongi memiliki daftar tempat yang dia ingin kunjungi dan aku pastikan untuk pergi melihat itu semua一bersamanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yoongi berjalan hanya menggunakan celana renang hitam, tanpa memakai kemeja biru一juga tanpa jins biru一menunjukkan dada rata telanjangnya yang menggoda. Aku hanya melihatnya sambil menahan lonjakan gairahku saat dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Apakah kau tahu hari apa hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Mataku terpaku pada kedua tonjolan merah muda yang terlihat mencuat didadanya itu, yang mampu membuat kejantananku terasa sesak dari balik celanaku.

"Sabtu," jawabku parau.

Dia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh lembut putingnya seakan mencoba untuk menggodaku sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan ringan dari bibir manisnya. Sekarang ini tidak terlihat seperti kami akan kembali ke acara api unggun.

" _Umm…_ Sudah tujuh hari sejak aku meminum pil pertama," katanya sambil menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke dalam sisi celana renang miliknya dan perlahan-lahan meluncurkan mereka turun dari kaki indahnya dan melangkah keluar dari mereka.

 _Sial!_ Sudah tujuh hari. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Aku menarik kasar bajuku ke atas kepalaku dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat, kemudian melemparkannya di tempat tidur.

"Di sini aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang akan marah karena mantan gila-ku dan kau datang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi memberikanku _service strip-tease_. _Sialan, Baby,_ kau adalah setiap fantasi sempurna yang pernah kumiliki."

Dia melemparkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan meraih kepala ranjang.

"Aku ingin kau datang dalam diriku. Lagi dan lagi," katanya, membuka kakinya dan melengkungkannya kembali main-main.

Aku menarik lepas celana jins dan celana _boxer_ -ku lalu naik mengungkung di atas tubuhnya.

"Pertama kali ini akan kulakukan dengan cepat, karena aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku perlu melakukan ini. Setelah itu kita akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, aku bersumpah."

Dia menjilat bibirnya perlahan.

"Ya, lalu lakukan-lah dengan keras, Jimin- _nie_ ," dia berbisik sensual sambil tangannya menyentuh lembut dadaku.

 _Persetan!_ Aku akan meledak sebelum aku masuk ke dalam dirinya jika dia terus mengucapkan kata nakal dan tindakan menggoda seperti ini. Aku mengangkat pinggulnya dan membanting milikku ke dalam lubang ketatnya dalam satu gerakan keras.

" _Argh_! Oh, ya Tuhan, ya," dia berteriak, dan aku mencoba mengusir rasa kekhawatiran karena bertindak terlalu kasar.

Dia ingin percintaan yang keras, dan aku lebih dari siap untuk memuaskannya. Hanya dengan pemikiran bahwa aku dapat melepaskan kepuasanku dalam dirinya membuat bola-bola-ku terasa mengencang. Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti malam ini. Aku akan bercinta di seluruh sisi rumah ini.

Aku mengeluarkan _penis-_ ku dan menumbuk kembali lagi dan lagi saat ia menggeliat panas di bawahku. Ia memohon dan mendesahkan namaku merdu. Kuku pendeknya mencakar punggungku dan aku tahu bekas cakaran akan berada di sana besok. Itu membuatku bahkan merasa lebih gila. Aku ingin tanda darinya tercetak ditubuhku. Sama seperti aku yang akan segera menandai lubang sempitnya dengan cairanku. Yoongi mengangkat lututnya dan meremas pinggulku dengan kakinya.

Mengerti gejolak yang menggebu yang ia rasakan, tanganku segera menggenggam _penis-_ nya dan memompanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ini terlalu nikmat, bagaimana cengkraman dalam lubang ketatnya dan kejantanannya yang terasa semakin mengeras dan berdenyut di tanganku.

"Aku... aku akan datang, Jimmmh" ia terengah-engah.

"Oh, Tuhan. Sekarang, aku, _ahhhh_ ," dia berteriak, dan kukunya seakan tertanam dipunggungku.

Aku membiarkan sensasi _manhole-_ nya yang menyempit dan meremas-remas menekan kejantananku sampai akhirnya aku ikut meledak di dalam dirinya. Tubuhku bergetar saat aku menumbuk dua kali terakhir dengan keras dalam dirinya dan cahaya putih itu datang. Spermaku membanjiri dinding lubangnya. Aku ingin berteriak penuh kemenangan mengetahui ini adalah milikku. Dia milikku seutuhnya. Tidak ada seorangpun dalam keluargaku yang dapat membuatku berjalan menjauh dari ini. Dari dirinya.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku meminum kopi sementara aku duduk di teras rumah Jimin dan menyaksikan gelombang air laut yang menabrak pasir. Aku dilarang untuk pergi bekerja hari ini. Jimin mengatakan ia harus berurusan dengan ayahnya, dan mengetahui aku bekerja tanpa dia di sana hanya akan membuatnya stres. Dia khawatir aku akan terluka. Setelah malam di restoran itu, aku menyadari aku cukup lemah untuk dihadapkan pada situasi tanpa Jimin yang menjagaku. Jadi aku setuju dan tinggal di sini. Jika aku bekerja di restoran akan menjadi masalah, maka aku akan perlu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain. Tapi itu bukanlah topik argumen yang ingin kuhadapi hari ini.

Kegiatan panas semalam masih seakan merelungiku. Aku kehilangan hitungan akan berapa banyak orgasme yang aku dapatkan, tapi aku tahu Jimin telah datang dalam diriku sebanyak lima kali. Masing-masing dan setiap kali itu terjadi, selalu mengesankan. Aku telah meminum pil pertamaku pagi ini sebelum menggosok gigi. Jika kami akan mulai berhubungan _seks_ seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melupakan jadwal pil-ku satu kali pun.

Aku tidak boleh mempunyai anak. Itu akan menjadi sebuah nasib yang mengerikan pada sang anak. Seorang ibu yang ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan kesadarannya di beberapa titik trauma. Tidak ada anak yang membutuhkan kehidupan seperti yang ku-punya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang ibuku lakukan untuk anakku kelak, tapi aku juga tidak yakin akan diriku. Tidak jika aku juga mungkin dapat mendapatkan serangan mental.

Ibuku bukanlah orang yang jahat. Penyakitnya lah yang membuatnya menjadi demikian. Aku menggeleng takut dan mengusir pergi pikiranku. Ya, itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan sangat berhati-hati. Aku tidak akan hamil.

Lamunanku buyar ketika ponselku berdering dan aku meraihnya. Nama Baekhyun terlihat di layar. Aku tidak bicara dengannya lebih dari seminggu. Aku telah menjadi begitu sibuk dengan Jimin hingga aku lupa untuk menghubunginya.

"Selamat pagi," kataku.

"Selamat pagi, orang asing yang tidak menghubungi sahabatnya lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jawabnya.

"Aku baik," makna di balik satu kata sederhana itu sangat kuat.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baik, ya? Seperti bagaimana yang baik? Seperti dia yang _superhot_ dan memberimu orgasme berulang, atau baik seperti kau tidak pernah memiliki _seks_ yang lebih baik, atau baik seperti kau akan menikah dan memiliki anak-anaknya?"

Aku telah tersenyum, sampai kalimat terakhir dari Baekhyun membuat senyumku lenyap dan hatiku terasa membanting dadaku. Menikah dan memiliki anak-anak-nya… Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengannya, dan Jimin tahu itu. Aku telah memberitahunya bahwa aku gila dan bahwa aku dapat mengalami serangan mental pada setiap menit.

Apakah ia bahkan mencintaiku? Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku. Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apa pun. Dan aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Ini harus berakhir pada akhirnya, karena aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Dia pasti ingin memiliki anak. Dia tidak membutuhkan seorang istri yang pada akhirnya hanya akan kehilangan pikirannya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

" _Sialan_. Yoongi, aku tidak berpikir sebelum aku mengatakan itu. Sobat, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Pikirkan tentang dia dan _seks_ panas. Pikirkan segala sesuatu yang kau butuh untuk ceritakan kepadaku. Tetap fokus. Tinggal denganku," dia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkanku kembali ke jalur.

Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak keluar jalur. Aku sangat menyadari kebenaran. Fakta-fakta yang memang nyata adanya. Dan aku membiarkan diriku melupakan mereka.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya," kataku pelan keponselku.

Pintu belakangku terbuka dan aku berbalik untuk melihat seorang pria yang hanya pernah kulihat sekali sebelumnya. Itu adalah ketika aku diharuskan bernyanyi dalam acara pertunangan Jimin dengan pria jalang yang menyedihkan. Pria yang datang ini adalah ayah Jimin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yoongi. Kau dapat mencintainya. Kau layak untuknya. Kau bukanlah ibumu. Kau bisa berbahagia. Ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan untukmu sejak begitu lama. Apakah dia mencintaimu juga?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Aku menatap ayah Jimin saat ia berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk menghadapku. Mengapa ia ada di sini? Dia seharusnya bersama dengan Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu," kataku pada Baekhyun, tidak dapat membuang pandanganku dari mata tajam dan dingin di depanku.

"Ya, kau bisa. Kau bahkan dapat memiliki bayi, Yoongi. Kau pria spesial. Mereka akan tumbuh besar dan istimewa sepertimu. Jangan berpikir kau tidak bisa."

Aku harus menghentikan Baekhyun. Aku bisa merasakan kegelapan mulai menutup penglihatanku. Tatapan dari ibuku dan mata liarnya muncul. Ponselku jatuh dari tanganku.

"Mari kita buat ini menjadi sederhana," ayah Jimin menatapku dan terdengar nada jijik dalam suaranya.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau perlu untuk membuatmu meninggalkan dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki kembali di kota ini? Sebutkan harganya dan itu milikmu."

 _Yoongi, Yoongi, mari kita menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yoongi, Yoongi, datang makan_ _lah_ _dengan saudara_ _mu_ _._ _M_ _akanan semakin dingin. D_ _ia menunggu_ _mu_ _. Yoongi, apakah_ _kau_ _melihat kemeja favorit saudaramu di ruang cuci? Dia_ _berk_ _ata_ _kau_ _mengambilnya dan dia sangat marah. Dia tidak mau makan, Yoongi. Dia tidak akan makan. Kita harus membuat dia makan._

 _Apakah_ _k_ _au pergi keluar, Yoongi? Kakakmu bilang kau_ _me_ _lakukan_ _nya_ _. Dia mengatakan_ _k_ _au menyelinap_ _ke_ _luar sementara aku tidur. Dia melihat_ _mu_ _. Dia hanya ingin membuat_ _m_ _u aman. Aku tidak membuatnya aman, tapi dia membantuku_ _untuk menjaga_ _mu. Apakah_ _k_ _au tidak ingin aman, Yoongi? Kau tidak bisa pergi ke sana._

 _Yoongi, dia mengatakan dia menunggu_ _k_ _u. Dia mencintaiku, Yoongi. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau_ _tidak menurutiku_ _dan berjalan di malam hari di luar dalam gelap. Dia_ _selalu_ _mematuhiku. Dia tetap tinggal_ _denganku. Sekarang dia menungguku. Dia mengatakan dia akan makan jika aku datang kepadanya. Yoongi, bagaimana_ _caranya_ _aku pergi_ _kepadanya_ _? Apa yang_ _harus a_ _ku lakukan?_

" _Eomma!_ TIDAK! _Eomma_! Tidak!" Teriakanku tidak meringankan rasa sakitku.

Darah di mana-mana. Di kolam renang, di sekitar tubuhnya. Aku meninggalkan dia dan dia pergi kepadanya. Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya. Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan ibuku.

.

.

.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku berada di lantai. Aku menyentuh lantai kayu yang hangat di bawahku dan perlahan kesadaranku datang. Aku sedang berbaring di teras. Merasa bingung, aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat ponselku tergeletak di sampingku dan secangkir kopi berada di nakas disebelahnya.

Ayah Jimin telah kemari. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku meraih ponselku dan melihat aku punya beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari dia dan dua dari Jimin. Aku melirik kembali di pintu dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku lakukan mengenai ayah Jimin.

Apakah aku hanya bermimpi bahwa dia berada di sini atau itu memang nyata? Apakah dia meninggalkanku setelah itu? Mungkinkah dia telah menghubungi Jimin? Aku baru akan bangun ketika aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka, dan kemudian Jimin berlari ke dalam ruang tamu dan langsung menuju ke arahku. Aku segera berdiri tepat ketika dia sampai di teras lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu. Aku menghubungi dan kau tidak mengangkat. Mengapa kau berbaring di lantai? Apakah _itu_ terjadi lagi? Apakah kau mendapat serangan panik? Mengapa? Ayo kemari," dia mengoceh sambil duduk di bangku teras dan memelukku di pangkuannya.

Dia menyisir rambutku dan mengusap wajahku lalu menekan ciuman yang dalam dibibirku.

"Kau membuatku takut setengah mati, Yoongi. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, _baby_? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berbohong kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin ayahnya ada di sini, jadi aku tidak akan membahas hal itu.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang memicu memoriku. Dia tidak bermaksud, itu hanya terjadi kadang-kadang. Aku pikir aku pingsan. Aku terbangun di lantai. Dia meneleponku berkali-kali daripada kau. Aku harus menelepon kembali一dia mungkin panik."

Jimin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Sialan_. Aku benci mengetahui bahwa kau melalui itu semua sendirian. Aku tidak tahan membayangkannya," geramnya sambil memelukku erat-erat.

Dia tidak bisa terus melakukan hal ini. Ia terlalu marah atas masalahku. Aku sudah kacau dan semua hanya akan bertambah buruk. Hal itu tak terelakkan. Mungkinkah dia dapat mengatasinya? Tidak, aku tahu dia tidak bisa. Dia juga pasti menginginkan untuk memiliki anak.

"Kau tidak bisa selalu bersamaku, Jimin. Kau harus menerima ini. Kadang-kadang _itu_ akan terjadi ketika kau tidak disekitarku."

Jimin mendesah kalah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau sendirian ketika _itu_ terjadi. Aku akan menemukan obatnya. Aku akan menemukan dokter _sialan_ yang terbaik di luar sana yang dapat membantumu. Kita bisa mengalahkan ini. Aku berjanji."

Dia terdengar begitu bertekad. Namun aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur padanya. Aku tidak menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa ini kemungkinan hanyalah awal dari tahap kegilaanku. Tatapan matanya padaku sangat lembut dan mencerminkan apa yang aku rasakan. Apakah itu berarti dia mencintaiku? Sanggupkah aku membiarkan dia jatuh cinta kepadaku hingga benar-benar membutakan kondisiku yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan salahnya, kemudian dia pergi untuk berbaring dan tidur siang. Dia tampak tidak fokus. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia tidur siang di siang hari. Dan ketika dia bercerita tentang _episode_ panik yang dia alami, dia tidak memberitahuku segalanya. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di matanya.

SEBUAH keraguan.

Aku berdiri di pintu kamar tidur dan melihat bagaimana dia terlelap. Dia meringkuk seperti bola, posisi yang sering dia lakukan. Melihatnya di lantai ketika aku berjalan tadi seperti sebuah tendangan telak diperutku. Aku ketakutan di sepanjang perjalanan bahwa ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak yakin sampai ketika aku pernah melihatnya di sana berjuang untuk tersadar. Aku benci membayangkan itu. Aku benci bahwa dia bahkan memiliki hal-hal _sialan_ seburuk itu untuk dilalui sendirian. Aku akan mendapatkan bantuan untuknya. Segera.

Ayahku juga telah menghilang hari ini. Aku tidak bisa menemukan untuk berunding dengannya. Hari ini menjadi seakan hari yang melelahkan dan membuang waktu. Aku telah meninggalkan Yoongi di sini sendirian ketika dia bisa saja pergi ke restoran bekerja seperti biasa dengan aku menemaninya. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi padanya. Itu mungkin sebabnya dia mendapatkan serangan _sialan_ seperti tadi. Dia sudah berpikir tentang aku yang menyembunyikannya dari ayahku dan berpikir dia adalah sebuah masalah. Aku sharusnya memikirkan hal itu.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan pikiranku dan aku menutup pintu kamar tidur sehingga siapa pun yang datang berkunjung tidak akan membangunkan Yoongi. Hoseok terlihat berdiri di sisi lain dari pintu dengan tangan terselip di depan celana jinsnya. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan dia masuk.

"Hoseok _hyung_ ," kataku menyapanya.

"Aku datang untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. Sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan tempat ini dan menemukan tempat yang baru. Ayahku datang untuk melihatku kemarin dan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," jelasnya.

Aku mengerti itu. Mungkin pergi memang satu-satunya pilihanku juga untuknya. Keputusan semua adalah miliknya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Belum tahu. Aku akan tahu ketika aku menemukannya."

Aku mengangguk dan melirik ke lorong.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk minum tapi Yoongi sedang tertidur. Dia memiliki pagi yang buruk dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu dia."

"Aku mengerti. Aku ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadanya juga, tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Katakan saja nanti kepadanya."

Aku tidak suka dia berpikir dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu untuknya, tapi aku mengangguk. Aku tidak perlu menjadi keledai pencemburu yang bodoh tentang itu.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan."

"Dia akan tinggal di sini, kupikir?"

"Ya."

"Dan ayahmu baik-baik saja dengan itu? Aku mendengar bahwa Taemin tahu sekarang. Beberapa rumor mulai terdengar keluar."

 _Sialan_.

"Aku belum bicara dengan ayahku."

"Kau butuh bertindak, bung. Sebelum dia melakukannya dulu."

Dia benar, tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan ayahku tinggal jauh dari Yoongi.

"Aku akan bertindak."

"Apakah Yoongi seorang yang selamanya untukmu? Dia seorang yang kau anggap layak hingga membuatmu membuang semua yang lain?"

Aku tahu dia bertanya sebagai seorang teman yang telah membuat pilihan yang sama.

"Ya, dia. Tidak ada yang lain. Dia semua dari yang pernah akan kuinginkan."

Hoseok menyeringai.

"Tidak percaya _uri_ Park Jimin benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Kata 'cinta' mengejutkanku, tetapi itu hanya karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Itu masih terdengar asing bagiku. Aku tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan kata itu, tapi dia benar. Aku jatuh cinta. Aku kembali menatap pintu kamar tidur dan berpikir tentang Yoongi yang tidur nyenyak di sana di tempat tidurku. Aku mencintainya. Aku suka mengetahui dia di sana. Bahwa dia adalah milikku. Bahwa aku bisa merawatnya.

"Aku mencintainya," aku menyatakan dengan sederhana.

Hoseok menepuk punggungku.

"Bagus. Dia membutuhkan itu."

Lalu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Aku tidak melihat ke belakang untuk melihat dia berjalan pergi atau melambaikan tangan. Aku pergi ke pintu kamar tidur dan berdiri di sisi lain. Aku meletakkan tanganku di setiap sisi kusen pintu dan menyandarkan kepalaku terhadap pintu.

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar dalam hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa menamakan apa itu. Apa pun yang aku perlu lakukan untuk membantunya, akan kupenuhi. Dia harus hidup bahagia. Aku akan menghabiskan setiap detik dalam hidupku untuk membuat senyum manisnya itu selalu ada. Aku harus menemukan dokter terbaik. Itu adalah langkah pertama untuk membantunya.

Gagang pintu bergerak dan pintu perlahan terbuka. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan dan menemukan sosok terkasihku di sana. Mata Yoongi terkunci denganku. Rambutnya acak-acakan dari tidur dan ia masih tampak lelah.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Mendengar dia mengatakan itu membuat hatiku melambung. Dia tahu. Dia mendengarnya.

"Ya. Lebih dari hidupku."

Alih-alih melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku dan mengatakan dia juga mencintaiku, ia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke tangan dan terisak. Aku menyaksikannya sejenak dalam kebingungan. Aku benar-benar bingung akan reaksinya. Ini bukan apa yang aku harapkan.

"Yoongi?" Tanyaku saat rasa panik mulai menetap di dadaku.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai aku. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Bukan aku," dia menangis, menatapku.

Matanya penuh air mata dan beberapa menetes di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada kau, Yoongi."

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Apakah kau tidak melihat? Aku tidak stabi, Jimin. Dengan jangka panjang... kemudian... dalam hidupku… aku bisa menjadi seperti ibuku. Kau tidak bisa mencintai aku."

Ibunya? Dia tidak akan menjadi ibunya. Mengapa dia bahkan berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau untukku, _baby_. Hanya kau. Kau tidak akan menjadi ibumu. Kau istimewa dan unik dan kita akan mendapatkan bantuan untukmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku bersumpah."

Wajah berlinang air mata milik Yoongi menatapku. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata dari pipinya dan menariknya lebih dekat sehingga aku bisa menciumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkanmu," bisiknya.

"Kehilanganmu akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghancurkanku, Sayang."

Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan pikiranku一kewarasanku?"

Aku harus meyakinkan dia untuk tahu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia bukan ibunya, _sialan_.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Yoongi terisak dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

Ya aku bisa. Aku akan menemukan cara _sialan_ untuk mengontrolnya.

"Kau milikku. Apakah kau mendengarku? Kau milikku, Min Yoongi. Aku akan menjagamu. Tidak ada yang bisa membawamu jauh dariku. Tidak ada."

* * *

-TBC-

.

.

.

[Bogoshipda~ ireoke malhanikka deo bogoshipda ]

[I miss you & I'm sorry utk reader yg (masih setia) nungguin update ffku T_T No excuse, just I'm so so sorry hehe… Kedepannya gk janji fast update dulu ya. But selalu diusahain utk update lebih cpt. Ciao!]


End file.
